Naruto Emperador Shinobi
by Serpiente Obsidiana
Summary: Remasterización de mi fic Serpiente del Apocalipsis. Naruto busca establecer la paz Shinobi y para eso necesita de poderosos aliados y arruinar desde adentro a los dos grupos criminales más fuertes.
1. Capítulo 001: Inicia el Examen Chünin

**_KONOHAGAKURE. Año 077 de la Era de Aldeas _****_Shinobi. _****_23 de Septiembre_**

Konohagakure; supuestamente la más poderosa de las cinco Grandes Aldeas Shinobi, tenía una vibra que no a diario se sentía, y era de esperarse, pues era un día especial.

Este día darían inicio los exámenes de ascenso a Chünin. Una oportunidad para que los Genin talentosos mostraran sus habilidades en combate para así ganar un mejor puesto, mejores misiones, mejores pagos, reconocimiento y mejor estatus social.

Los muchos Genin de las aldeas participantes ya se encontraban en la Academia Shinobi donde se llevaría a cabo la primera parte del examen.

Ya reunidos, los diferentes equipos de las diferentes Aldeas empezaron a hablar entre sí. Dos noticias estaban en boca de todos. La primera es que por primera vez en años Konohagakure había aceptado que equipos Genin recién graduados hicieran el examen. Y no eran equipos fuera de lo común, pues en esos equipos se encontraban varios herederos de clan y hasta el mismísimo hijo del Hokage.

Mientras que la segunda noticia giraba en torno a la nueva aldea Shinobi fundada en el País de los Campos de Arroz. Otogakure no Satö. Muy poco se sabía de dicha aldea o de las habilidades de sus Shinobi, pero su líder debía creer que estaban a un buen nivel. Pues había mandado dos equipos Genin a hacer el examen.

Y uno de esos equipos acababa de atacar a un Genin de Konohagakure.

-Y no olvides anotarlo en tus tarjetas, los Shinobi de Oto pasarán los…- El Genin masculino de pelo oscuro en punta no pudo terminar su frase debido a que algo rosó un lado de su cara y le produjo una cortada en la mejilla.

De repente desde el fondo del salón tres Genin empezaban a ir al frente. El primero llevaba la banda de Oto en el brazo derecho, tenía la piel clara y el pelo blanco y azul claro, ojos violetas, 1.60 metros de estatura, delgado, playera violeta, pantalones negros tipo Anbu, porta shuriken en la cintura, una botella con lo que parece agua atada al muslo derecho y sandalias Shinobi negras, la parte inferior de su cara se encontraba cubierta por una mascada negra y en su espalda colgaba una katana enfundada. Lo acompañaba un sujeto muy alto, 1.80 metros de estatura, complexión musculosa, pelo naranja en punta, ojos naranjas y que vestía una playera sin mangas de color naranja, pantalones negros Anbu, carecía de cualquier calzado y llevaba la banda de Oto en el brazo izquierdo. El tercero era el más raro de los tres. De 1.65 metros de alto y complexión media, usaba un atuendo shinobi completamente negro con porta shuriken en cada muslo, con un cinturón que por hebilla tiene la banda de Oto, pero lo raro del sujeto es que a lo largo del cinturón y de unos tirantes habían unos paquetes rectangulares del mismo tamaño. Y para rematar con las rarezas el sujeto usaba una máscara de color blanco que le cubría tanto la cabeza como el rostro, con un par de aberturas a la altura de los ojos y el Kanji 零 (Rei: Cero) en la frente. El sujeto tenía guantes negros sin dedos, y entre los dedos índice y medio de la mano derecha sostenía una carta de póker, el 2 de picas, la cual estaba manchada de sangre en una esquina.

Los otros equipos Genin miraban extrañados al sujeto de apariencia tenebrosa, pero los más alarmados eran los Genin de su propia aldea.

El enmascarado se colocó a espaldas de los Genin de Oto, con la mano izquierda en el hombro de la chica mientras que diriguía la mano y la carta de póker cerca del cuello del chico pelinegro, mientras que el sujeto encorvado con solo un ojo visible se quedaba quieto en su lugar, pero notablemente nervioso.

-Vaya, esperaba que ustedes, trío de incompetentes, pudieran dejar de hacer payasadas mientras estamos en el examen, pero tal parece que me equivoqué.- Dijo el sujeto con una voz claramente distorsionada.

-Rei-San, nosotros solo…- Empezaba a decir el sujeto encorvado que atacó al Genin de pelo gris y lentes, pero el enmascarado lo tumbó en el suelo de una patada.

-Escúchenme bien trío de idiotas, nuestra aldea recién se fundó y lo último que necesitamos es tener una mala reputación debido a que un equipo Genin no se sabe comportar, así que o mejoran su actitud o a la próxima estupidez que hagan los asesinaré, ¿Entendido?

-Maldito, ¿Crees que me puedes amenazar así de fácil?- Dijo la chica con odio en su mirada.

-Claro que puedo, ¿Crees que el sujeto con el que te revuelcas me asusta, Kin? No me hagas reír, ahora vuelvan a sus asientos antes que se agote mi piedad.- Dijo el enmascarado, mientras que los tres Genin se alejaban. Lo normal sería que el resto de los Genin se burlen de lo visto hace unos momentos, pero la presencia del enmascarado les había quitado las ganas, salvo por el sujeto de la katana, quien a pesar de que llevaba la cara cubierta se notaba que tenía una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

El enmascarado miraba al equipo Genin de Konoha que estaba auxiliando al Genin que sus compañeros atacaron. El enmascarado tomó varios segundos para mirar bien a lo Genin que tanto revuelo habían causado últimamente.

Una chica Hyüga de pelo castaño corto, 1.55 metros de estatura y complexión delgada, prendas Shinobi negras con una chaqueta beige abierta y muñequeras, con la banda de Konoha en el cuello. El segundo se trataba de un chico de 1.68 metros de estatura y complexión delgada, pelo negro parado peinado hacia atrás, ojos oscuros, piel blanca, playera azul con cuello alto, shorts blancos, sandalias ninja azules y la banda de Konoha en la frente. El tercer Genin se trataba de un rubio con el pelo en punta y con dos mechones enmarcando su rostro, con la piel bronceada, con unos extraños bigotes de zorro en sus mejillas, ojos de un intenso azul, vestimenta Shinobi de color negro con una chaqueta de un muy exagerado tono naranja, un collar con una piedra verde y dos perlas colgaba de su cuello y tenía la banda de Konoha en su frente.

El enmascarado realizó una pequeña reverencia a los Genin, quienes lo miraban extrañados.

-Me disculpo por el pobre comportamiento de mis compatriotas, equipo Kakashi.- Decía el enmascarado.

De repente la Hyüga daba un paso al frente.

-¿Como es que sabes quiénes somos?- Dijo la Hyüga con hostilidad.

-Perdona, Hyüga Hanabi, heredera del clan Hyüga, pero la historia de cómo un equipo Genin recién graduado conformado por ti, el hijo menor de Kyögan Uchiha Fugaku, el hijo único del Yondaime Hokage y La Habanero Sangrienta, Menma Uzumaki y por el héroe de guerra Kopi Ninja no Sharingan no Kakashi derrotó al Kirigakure no Kijin Zabuza Momochi y a una usuaria del Hyöton se ha esparcido a lo largo del Continente elemental.- Dijo el sujeto como si dijera lo más obvio del mundo.- Les aconsejo que se preparen, la fama es un arma de doble filo, mientras algunos equipos van a huir de ustedes otros los tendrán como primer objetivo.

-Espera, ¿En verdad ellos son quienes derrotaron a Zabuza? Esperaba algo más… algo más.- Dijo el sujeto de la Katana, lo que provocaba que el rostro de los tres Genin se frunza.

-Te equivocas.- Dijo Sasuke mirando al enmascarado.

-Te equivocas en dos cosas importantes -ttebayö.- Dijo Menma con enojo.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿En qué me equivoco?- Dijo el enmascarado.

-Para empezar, yo no soy hijo de ese maldito traidor asesino.- Dijo Sasuke con gran enojo en su voz.

-Y yo no soy su único hijo, tengo un hermano mellizo mayor -ttebayö.- Dijo Menma.

-¿De verdad?- Dijo el enmascarado para luego empezar a mirar a su alrededor.- No veo a nadie parecido a ti en este salón, ¿Acaso no va a presentar el examen?

-Desapareció hace 7 años y no lo hemos encontrado, se llama Naruto, ¿Lo has visto en tu país o en alguna misión -ttebayö?- Preguntó Menma con tristeza en su voz.

-Pues…- Rei empezaba a decir algo, pero fue interrumpido por una repentina nube de humo que explotaba en el salón y que al desvanecerse revelaba a un equipo de varios Shinobi de Konoha con uniformes grises y frente a ellos un hombre con una gabardina oscura, cara de enojo con cicatrices y una pañoleta en su cabeza con la banda de Konoha.- Creo que mejor te digo después, al parecer el examen está por iniciar.

Luego de que los instructores dieran las normas del examen escrito los Genin se sentaron donde les fue indicado y empezaron a hacer el examen. Rei se sentó entre una chica pelirroja de Kusagakure y un chico de Konoha con pelo naranja, ojos ámbar, ropa Shinobi oscura y en los hombros llevaba dibujado el símbolo del clan Yamanaka, un círculo con una t en la parte inferior y sobre esta un medio círculo con dos líneas verticales paralelas dentro. Reí decidió dejar el examen en blanco y aprovechar mejor el tiempo hablando con cierto amigo suyo.

Rei cerró los ojos y de repente se encontraba en un gran matorral que se extendía hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, el cielo era oscuro, sin estrellas o luna y el lugar parecía estar desierto. Y lo más extraño es que Rei se encontraba sin máscara. Su rostro era exactamente igual al de Menma, salvo que su pelo presentaba un mechón rojo junto a su ojo derecho y uno negro del lado izquierdo, no tenía los mechones que enmarcan su rostro, carecía de los bigotes en las mejillas y su ojo izquierdo era de color rojo con tres Tomoe alrededor de la pupila. El ojo copiador giratorio, el Sharingan.

-¿Vas a salir de ahí o tengo que esperarte todo el día?- Le dijo Rei a la nada.

De repente desde el fondo de los matorrales emerguió una enorme Serpiente de escamas negras, ojos rojos como un océano de sangre y al final de su cuerpo había una navaja hecha de oro con 9 gemas incrustadas. Del cuerpo a la punta eran un topacio, un zafiro, un jade, un rubí, un diamante, una perla, un peridot, una amatista y un granate.

-¿Recuerdas que las serpientes somos nocturnas, verdad Naruto?- Le dijo la serpiente con una sorprendentemente melodiosa voz, como de un orador profesional.

-Ya tendrás tiempo para dormir una vez que acabemos con esto, ahora, ¿Kurama te contactó de alguna forma, Apophis?- Dijo Rei, ahora identificado como Naruto.

-¿Ese zorro creído al que solo le importa el número de Colas? Tan pronto sintió mi presencia se hecho a dormir, así como yo debería estar haciendo ahora.- Dijo la serpiente ahora identificada como Apophis.- Pero dime, ahora que me despertaste de manera tan descortés, ¿Cuál de estas hembras es de la que tanto hablas?

Naruto se sonrojó un poco, para luego señalar un punto en el cielo, el cual empezó a formar un hueco por el que se veía a una de las participantes del examen.

Se trataba de una Hyüga de piel blanca y cabello negro azulado en corte de princesa, con un uniforme Shinobi azul oscuro con una chaqueta beige clara con las mangas remangadas hasta los codos. Su frente estaba cubierta por la banda de Konoha, indicando que pertenecía a la rama secundaria, con vendas en los antebrazos y las manos y un gesto de molestia en el rostro, pero se notaba que no era por el examen pues lo había contestado desde hace varios minutos y ahora solo se encontraba sentada esperando a sus compañeros.

-Así que ella es la hija de Haruhi de la que tanto hablas.- Dijo Apophis.

-Mi Hinata, repararé el error que cometí y esta vez la llevaré conmigo.- Dice Naruto para luego volver al mundo real y esperar el final del examen.

**(Un examen, una pregunta, un par de discursos, una ventana rota con una presentación temprana después).**

-¿84? Ibiki, ¿Aprobaste a 28 equipos? El examen fue muy facil o te estás haciendo blando.- Dijo la auto identificada Anko Mitarashi.

-O este año tenemos muchos candidatos prometedores.- Dijo Ibiki mirando a Anko.

-Como sea, después de que el bosque los mastique y trague no quedará ni la mitad, ahora síganme mocosos.- Dijo Anko.

**_Bosque de la Muerte._**

Los Genin que pasaron la prueba se encontraban en uno de los lugares más peligrosos de todo el País del Fuego, el bosque de la muerte, donde una colección de animales salvajes y plantas venenosas se juntaba para crear la pesadilla de cualquier Genin.

Luego de que Anko informó las indicaciones y de que el equipo de Naruto recibiera un pergamino de Cielo el segundo examen inició.

Naruto junto a sus dos compañeros saltaban de árbol en árbol hasta que Naruto se detuvo frente a un árbol en particular, el cual tenía unas marcas como si alguien hubiera cortado el árbol con un Kunai. Pero Naruto toca uno de los cortes y le transmite chakra, lo que hace que la marca se empiece a iluminar y poco a poco las marcas se iluminan juntas, y revelan que formaban el trazo de una serpiente. Luego el suelo se hundió, revelando la entrada a una guarida.

Los tres Genin entraron de manera natural, como si fuera un lugar común para ellos.

El interior era iluminado por lámparas con sensores de movimiento, dejando ver un laboratorio lleno de tubos de ensayo, mecheros y contenedores con sustancias de sospechosa procedencia.

Y en el lugar, había un hombre esperándolos. Un joven de pelo marrón alborotado, ropa Shinobi oscura de la mano le crecía una vaina con hojas de seis picos y flores rojas.

-Hola chicos.- Dijo el sujeto para luego apuntar con la mano a Naruto para que luego la vaina creciera de manera repentina y se enrede en su cuerpo, inmovilizándolo. Las flores rojas se acercaron a la cara de Naruto y le quitaron la máscara, revelando su rostro con dos ojos azules. Las flores, como un depredador frente a la presa, empezaron a emitir sonidos similares a los gruñidos de advertencia de un depredador.- Ahora, mi linda Kin-Chan me dijo que tu osaste amenazarla, ¿Es cierto eso, Naruto?

Los Genin compañeros de Naruto reaccionaron ante el ataque a su compañero. El de la katana rápidamente la desenfundó y la puso en el cuello del castaño. Mientras el otro sujeto transformó su brazo derecho en una garra monstruosa con escamas afiladas sobresaliendo y lo dirige a la cabeza del atacante.

-Auh, que tierno, el parricida se preocupa por su zorra diez años menor que él, me das asco Akizakura, ahora o me quitas tu ensalada de encima o te dejaré en estado vegetal antes de que mis compañeros tengan la oportunidad de sacarte una gota de sangre.- Dijo Naruto mientras miraba con furia al sujeto que lo aprisiona.

Akizakura a regañadientes alejó las plantas que aprisionaban a Naruto, el cual empezó a sacudir su ropa y levantó su máscara.

-Ahora, si tu pequeña puta y el dúo de descerebrados hicieran bien su trabajo no me vería en la necesidad de amenazarla.- Dijo Naruto.

-Sigue hablando así y Orochimaru-Sensei…- Empezaba a decir Akizakura, pero Naruto lo interrumpe.

-A Orochimaru-Sama le interesa que cumplamos con la misión y no se dejaría llevar por un estúpido lazo entre mentor y alumno, así que si me disculpas.- Dijo Naruto para luego sacar de su porta shuriken un pedazo de papel, en el cual habían dos puntos, uno negro y otro rojo, el cual se movía.- Tengo una Uzumaki pura que atrapar y tú tienes que aparentar ser un Jönin de Konoha, así que a menos que tengas algo que decirnos…

-Vigila a Kin.- Dijo Akizakura con una expresión de pesar.- No dejes que le pase nada.

De repente una carcajada se escuchó en la habitación, la cual provenía del espadachín.

-Dis-ja-Disculpa, pero debes admitir que es gracioso, tú, el más fiel y cercano seguidor de Orochimaru, pidiéndonos ayuda a nosotros que, en tus propias palabras, somos solo peones reemplazables, vaya que esa maldita debe ser buena en la cama.

-Suigetsu, guarda silencio.- Dijo el sujeto alto con voz monótona.

-Gracias, Jügo.- Dijo Naruto para luego voltear a ver a Akizakura.- De acuerdo, intentaré evitar que Kin no se mate a si misma producto de su estupidez, pero no te aseguro nada.

-De acuerdo.- Dijo Akizakura para hacer el sello de tigre cruzado para que de su cuerpo empezaran a brotar hierbas hasta que tomó la forma de una persona medio metro más alto, el uniforme estándar de los Jönin de Konoha, calvo, con gafas oscuras y la banda de Konoha en su brazo.

Akizakura se estaba hiendo a la parte más profunda de la guarida, cuando el pelinaranja lo llamó.

-Avísame como sigue Kimimaro, por favor, una pelea con un Kage de seguro empeoró su salud.- Dijo Jügo.

Luego de que Akizakura se fuera los tres Genin se marcharon de la guarida.

Mientras saltaban de árbol en árbol, una voz en la mente de Naruto empieza a hablar.

-¿De verdad vas a proteger a Kin solo porque ese idiota creído te lo pide? Cuando te pedí dinero para esa dotación anual de yogurt me dijiste que no, y soy tu mejor amigo.- Dijo Suigetsu en la mente de Naruto.

-A veces lamento haberte enseñado ese Jutsu Yamanaka.- Le dijo Naruto a Suigetsu.- Y la voy a salvar, pero no porque ese idiota me lo pida.

-¿Acaso quieres ver cómo es Kin en la cama? No te puedo culpar, su delantera es aceptable y su retaguardia no está nada mal.- Dijo Suigetsu.

-Suigetsu, cállate y deja a Naruto hablar.- Dijo Jügo en la mente de ambos.

-Para empezar, Suigetsu, en lo que a mí respecta ya tengo a la mujer ideal y cualquier otra palidece ante ella, y en segundo lugar voy a mantener viva a Kin por dos buenas razones. La primera es que si la mantengo viva puedo negociar con los Füma y así tener el País de los Campos de Arroz en mi bolsillo, y también tendré a Akizakura Haruno, descendiente directo de Inton no Senju Töka en mi poder.

-Y yo que creía que lo odiabas.- Dijo Suigetsu.

-Eso no quita el hecho de que pueda sernos útil para nuestras metas.- Dijo Naruto.

-Y hablando de metas…- Dijo Jügo para señalar en dirección la derecha, donde un enorme oso estaba atacando a una Genin de Kusa pelirroja, la cual gritaba de miedo ante los cadáveres de sus compañeros.

-Lo pido.- Dijo Suigetsu para luego saltar, sacar su katana y decapitar al oso de un corte limpio.- Listo, tenemos al objetivo y una dotación para un mes de carne de oso, o considerando lo que comen ustedes dos, unos tres días.

Los Genin restantes se unieron frente a su compañero y ven a la chica pelirroja, quien solo puede temblar y extender el pergamino de Tierra que tenía en sus manos.

Jügo tomó el pergamino, mientras Naruto sacó de uno de sus bolsillos una carta en blanco, la cual lanzó al cadaver del oso, el cual desapareció dentro de la carta.

La chica miró sorprendida lo que Naruto acababa de hacer.

-E-Eso fue Füinjutsu, ¿Verdad?- Dijo la pelirroja, sorprendida.

-Pues no iba a llevar en la espalda un montón de carne de oso.- Dijo Naruto.

-Pero no se puede sellar alimentos, se pudren al liberarlos.- Dijo la pelirroja.

-A menos que le agregas al sello un símbolo de control de temperatura para mantener los alimentos en un buen estado.- Dijo Naruto.- Pero ya habrá tiempo de hablar de eso, acompáñanos.

-¿Y si digo que no?- Dijo la chica con voz desafiante.

-Vaya, el temperamento desafiante y rebelde viene de familia.- Dijo Suigetsu.

Naruto de repente empezó a emitir un resplandor rojo sangre detrás de su hombro derecho, del cual salió una cadena de chakra de color negro, la cual tenía picos en cada eslabón y terminaba en un pico dentado.

-Me vas a seguir porque somos familia, prima Karin.- Dijo Naruto.

Luego de eso los cuatro Genin salieron del lugar y buscaron un lugar para pasar la noche. Tras una media hora de búsqueda encontraron una cueva vacía. Los cuatro Genin se resguardaron dentro. Jügo usa su habilidad de crear una apéndice que escupe fuego para preparar la carne del oso que Suigetsu mató mientras que el espadachín se quitó la mascada y repartió agua de la botella atada a su muslo, la cual parece que no se vació ni un poco. Mientras que Naruto de uno de sus paquetes sacó una carta, un As de Corazones, y lo lanzó fuera de la cueva, lo que extrañó a Karin.

-Es un sello anti ruido, mientras esté afuera nadie nos puede oír.- Dijo Naruto para después recibir un filete de oso y la botella de agua de Suigetsu. Naruto se quitó la máscara, le dió un mordisco a la carne y un trago a la botella.- Gracias.

Karin se quedó sorprendida al ver a Naruto cara a cara por primera vez, y lo reconoce de inmediato.

-Eres Naruto Uzumaki, ¿Verdad?- Dijo Karin con asombro.

-Prefiero Naruto a secas, no es como si fuera un Uzumaki puro como tú.- Dijo Naruto para luego darle otra mordida a la carne.- Esto quedaría perfecto en un buen ramen.

-Eres el hijo perdido del Hokage, he visto tu afiche de búsqueda, siempre que iba a alguna misión me recordaban que si te encontraba te capturara.- Dijo Karin.

-Lo sé, sé que cada aldea recibió el Memo de que desaparecí, aunque muy seguramente muchas no me hubieran entregado a Konoha, estoy seguro de que algunas me asesinarían por mi linaje o me harían una máquina reproductora.- Dijo Naruto.

Karin se le quedó viendo unos momentos para luego mirar a los otros dos chicos.

-¿Por qué me salvaron?- Dijo Karin.- Como tú dijiste no eres un Uzumaki puro, nuestra relación de sangre no es tan cercana como para que te preocupes por mí, soy una extraña. Ya tienen mi pergamino, no les puedo dar más.

-Para empezar no digas que no tenemos relación, te investigué a fondo y conozco bien mi árbol genealógico para saber bien quién eres y nuestro parentesco, al parecer mi abuelo materno y tú abuelo paterno eran hermanos así que somos primos segundos, y en segunda déjame hacerte una pregunta, ¿Eres feliz en Kusa?

Ambas respuestas tomaron por sorpresa a Karin. Para empezar ella había perdido a su madre y en cuanto a su padre a duras penas recordaba el día en que fue capturado por Anbu de Kusa, pero ahora un chico por el cual Konoha daba una fortuna le decía que era su primo por parte de su padre. Y la segunda respuesta la sorprendió aún más, aunque no era difícil responderla.

-¿Si soy feliz en Kusa? Veamos, se llevaron a mi padre entre gritos y súplicas de mi madre, usaron la habilidad de mi madre hasta matarla y me obligan a hacer lo mismo, mataron a una de las únicas personas que he llamado amigo y me separaron de la otra. He tenido que buscar comida en el basurero y evitar que me hagan algo desde que tengo 5 años, así que no, no soy feliz en ese infierno.

Los tres Genin se quedaron callados ante las palabras de la chica. Luego de unos momentos uno rompe el silencio.

-Me agrada, tiene agallas.- Dijo Suigetsu para luego dedicarle una sonrisa a la chica, dejando ver sus dientes en punta.

-Volviendo al tema, te tengo dos propuestas.- Dijo Naruto.- La primera es que te puedo llevar hasta el final de este bosque, entregarte a Konoha y que ellos vean que hacer contigo, te pueden dejar quedar en la aldea o bien te pueden devolver a Kusa.

-No quiero eso, ahora que el par de tontos que tenía que cuidar están muertos no me interesa regresar a ese lugar.- Dijo Karin.

-De acuerdo, la segunda opción es que te unas a mí.- Dijo Naruto.

-Acabas de decir que somos primos, sé que es normal en los clanes, pero apenas te conozco.- Dijo Karin un poco alarmada.

-No me refiero a eso, verás, la versión corta es que quiero establecer La Paz al volverme el Shinobi más poderoso y al rodearme de otros Shinobi poderosos e influyentes, y para eso me he infiltrado en las dos más grandes organizaciones criminales del continente. Cuando tenga el poder necesario señalaré un enemigo común para todas las Aldeas, esto las obligará a aliarse y yo estaré en la cabeza de esa organización, junto a aquellos que elijan seguirme.- Dijo Naruto.

-Básicamente, el chico Serpiente se siente mesías.- Dijo Suigetsu.

-¿Tú quieres gobernar las Aldeas Shinobi? Estas loco.- Dijo Karin.

-Puede ser, pero mi plan no carece de lógica. Si hay alguien que tenga más poder que los Kage y los señores feudales, podrá evitar que haya guerras, los países se unieran en una sola bandera y el dinero destinado a las matanzas se irá a crear medicinas y a ayudar al desvalidos. Quiero crear un mundo donde no haya hambre, donde no haya huérfanos, donde los niños no sean mandados a las guerras como soldados de primera línea.

-¿Y que me asegura que no eres un tirano al igual que muchos otros que han querido lo mismo?- Dijo Karin.

-Pues que yo no estaré solo, tendré compañeros y amigos que me ayuden a tomar las decisiones correctas y a mantenerme recto, y tú serás una de ellas.- Dijo Naruto para luego extenderle la mano a Karin.- Sé que nos conocemos, pero si me ayudas a ninguna niña le quitarán a sus padres como le hicieron contigo, ¿Qué dices?

Karin lo pensó un momento, pero viendo que la única forma de librarse para siempre es seguir a su recién descubierto pariente, decidió estrechar su mano.

-De acuerdo, te seguiré, Naruto.- Dijo Karin.

-De acuerdo, pues mientras terminan de cenar pueden conocerse, por lo pronto tengo alguien a quien visitar, así que nos vemos luego.- Dijo Naruto para luego ponerse su máscara y salir de la cueva e irse de un salto.

Karin se queda sola con los otros dos Genin.

-¿De verdad es de confianza?- Dijo Karin a los otros dos.

-Depende, si estás en su equipo será el amigo más fiel de todos, pero si estás en su camino te habrá manipulado y asesinado antes de que te des cuenta.- Dijo Suigetsu.

-Es la mejor persona que he conocido y lo seguiré hasta la muerte.- Dijo Jügo.

-¿Qué les ofreció a cambio de su ayuda?- Dijo Karin.

-Ayudarme a cumplir mi sueño.- Dijo Suigetsu.

-Librarme de vivir con miedo a mí mismo.- Dijo Jügo.

**_Mientras tanto. Con Naruto._**

A Naruto no le tomó mucho encontrar la firma de chakra que buscaba, pero le sorprendió lo mucho que había cambiado. Antes esa firma era como su nombre, cálido, como una tarde de primavera o como un abrazo, pero ahora había un rastro de frío, y Naruto no pudo más que culparse por ello.

Naruto la observó a lo lejos, viendo cómo se encontraba haciendo guardia mientras una chica pálida de cabello marrón largo y el Yamanaka con el que hizo el examen dormían.

Naruto sacó de su porta shuriken un Kunai, pero es uno muy diferente a los Kunai estándar. Este tiene tres puntas, tiene el filo dentado y es de color negro. Naruto lanzó el Kunai en dirección a la chica, la cual lo atrapa en el aire, lo que causa que tanto Naruto como la chica desaparezcan de ese lugar.

Naruto y la chica reaparecen en un claro lejos de donde se encontraban hace una fracción de segundo. La chica se vio aturdida por un segundo, pero al ver al enmascarado se recompuso, lanzó lejos el Kunai que aún tenía en la mano y se colocó en la posición de pelea típica de un Hyüga, salvo por el hecho de que en la mano izquierda teníA tres agujas Senbö.

-Te recuerdo del primer examen, tu nombre es Rei, amenazaste a tus compañeros de aldea.- Dijo la chica mientras se prepara para lo que el desconocido pueda hacer.

Naruto solo la miraba, pensando en todo lo que vivieron antes de que él tuviera que irse y la dejara sola. Quería decirle mil cosas, pero son Shinobi y la mejor manera de comunicarse entre ellos es con una pelea. Así que Naruto sacó de sus bolsillos una carta, un as de picas y lo imbuyó con chakra, lo que hizo que de repente la carta sea una gran hoja de chakra en extremo afilada.

-Por lo pronto solo quiero una pelea contigo, Hyüga Hinata.- Dijo Naruto

Ambos Genin se miraron por un momento para luego empezar a atacar. Hinata lanzó uno por uno sus Senbö, pero Naruto los esquiva fácilmente, lo que dibuja una sonrisa en el rostro de Hinata cuando de repente los Senbö cambiaron de dirección y regresaron contra Naruto, pero este los volvió a esquivar.

-Veo que Shiranui te ha enseñado bien.- Dijo Naruto.

Naruto y Hinata se encontraban frente a frente y empezó una reñida pelea , pues los Senbö atacaban a Naruto mientras atacaba a Hinata, mientras Hinata tenía que evitar los ataques con el filo de chakra de su adversario.

Finalmente uno de los Senbö logra dar en el blanco y se clava en el hombro de Naruto.

-Cosquillas.- Dijo Naruto, pero de repente su brazo derecho quedó caído a su costado, inerte y con la carta cayendo al suelo.

-Son los nervios de tu deltoides, podría no doler pero no podrás mover ese brazo.- Dijo Hinata para luego ponerse en posición de Junken.- **Hakke Sanjüni Shö.**

Hinata empezó con una secuencia de golpes al abdomen del enmascarado, pero cuando está por dar el último golpe una cadena proveniente de la espalda de Naruto se enreda en su brazo de Hinata y la levantó un metro en el aire.

Hinata quedó muda por ese acto. No era la primera vez que veía esas cadenas.

-Me enorgulleces, Hime, te has vuelto muy fuerte.- Dijo Naruto para luego quitarse la máscara.

Hinata abrió los ojos lo más que pudo, viendo al chico.

-Na-Naru.- Dijo Hinata mientras un par de lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos perlados.

Naruto la liberó y la chica de inmediato se lanzó a él en un abrazo que fue de inmediato correspondido.

-T-Te extrañé mucho, Naru.- Dijo Hinata mientras alzó la mirada para ver al chico.

-Y yo a ti, mi Hime.- Dijo Naruto para luego sostener la mejilla de la Hyüga, inclinar su cabeza y juntar sus labios en un beso.


	2. Capítulo 002

**_Bosque de la Muerte. 23 de Septiembre del año 077 de la Era de las Aldeas Shinobi. Día de inicio del segundo examen._**

El equipo 7 se movía entre los árboles, atentos a cualquier cosa que pueda pasar. Hanabi iba al frente del grupo, la Hyüga tenía activado su Döjutsu, lo mismo con el Sharingan de dos aspas en cada ojo de Sasuke quién va en medio, mientras que Menma se encontraba en la retaguardia, muy pensativo.

-Menma, no te distraigas, recuerda que en este bosque hay 81 personas dispuestas a derrotarnos y matarnos ante el menor fallo, y no todos serán como ese debilucho de Ame.- Le dijo Sasuke a su compañero.

-Eso ya lo sé -ttebayö, pero…- Empezó a decir Menma.

-¿Estás pensando en ese sujeto tétrico de Oto, verdad?- Diji Hanabi sin apartar la vista del camino.

-Si…- Dice Menma.

-Hiciste lo mismo con el sujeto de la máscara en Nami no Kuni y en cada misión que vamos siempre preguntas por él.- Dijo Sasuke.

-¿Tú no harías lo mismo, Sasuke?- Dijo Menma.

Sasuke se quedó pensativo por unos momentos ante tal comentario.

-Nuestras situaciones son diferentes, Fugaku es un criminal, tu hermano está perdido.- Dijo Sasuke.

-Menma-Kun, sabes que siempre te apoyaré, pero en este momento no puedes estar distraído, ya podrás ver a ese sujeto cuando salgamos de…- La Hyüga no pudo terminar de hablar debido a que un fuerte vendaval lanzó a los tres Genin contra el suelo.

Los tres Genin se repusieron con dificultad del ataque, solo para ver a una Genin de Kusa frente a ellos.

-Vaya, vaya, al fin los encuentro.- Dijo la mujer con voz macabra, mientras que con una de sus manos lanzana y atrapaba un pergamino de tierra.

Los tres Genin veían a su oponente y de inmediato supieron que no es alguien con quien puedan jugar. Gracias a las habilidades de sus ojos, Sasuke y Hanabi vierin que el nivel de chakra de esa mujer es ridículamente alto, casi a la par del casi infinito chakra de Menma, mientras que Menma sintió que ese sujeto era demasiado fuerte para él.

De repente los tres Genin fueron golpeados por un increíble miedo proveniente de la mujer, la sensación de que estaban siendo apuñalados por decenas de Kunai, pero estaban ilesos. Sintieron el gran instinto asesino de la mujer. Tan grande es su miedo que sintieron que su chakra se bloquea dentro de sus cuerpos.

Sasuke sacó de su porta shuriken el pergamino del cielo y se lo muestra al enemigo.

-To-Tómalo y déjanos ir.- Dijo Sasuke.

-¿¡Estas loco!?- Le grita Menma a su compañero.

-Está claro que no es un oponente al que podamos enfrentarnos y podemos conseguir un nuevo pergamino después.- Dijo Sasuke.

-Odio admitirlo, pero Sasuke tiene razón.- Dijo Hanabi.

Sasuke lanzó el pergamino hacia el sujeto, pero antes de que está lo pudiera tomar, Menma en un borrón lo tomó primero. Los Genin observaron que la comisura de su labio estaba sangrando producto de una mordida que el propio Menm uso para salir del shock provocado por el instinto asesino de la Genin de Kusa.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa, Menma?- Dijo Sasuke con enojo.

-¿Qué demonios me pasa? ¿¡Qué demonios les pasa a ustedes -ttebayö!?- Diji Menma con enojo.- ¿Solo porque este sujeto es fuerte van a rendirse sin siquiera intentarlo? ¿Sin siquiera luchar?

-¡Menma-Kun no podemos derrotarlo!- Dijo Hanabi.

-Así como tampoco podíamos derrotar a Zabuza o a Haku pero lo hicimos -ttebayö.- Dijo Menma a Hanabi, para luego voltear a Sasuke.- Sasuke, se supone que vas a derrotar a Fugaku y junto a Itachi harás renacer al clan Uchiha, ¿Crees que rindiéndote a la primera podrás lograrlo?

Esas palabras impactaron en la mente de Sasuke.

-Y tú, Hanabi, se supone que los Hyüga de la rama principal son mejores que los de la secundaria, pero dudo que Neji o Hinata huirían de una pelea tan pronto -ttebayö.- Diji Menma.

Hanabi se sorprendió por lo dicho por Menma. Pese a conocerse desde los 6 años y estar comprometidos desde los 8 años jamás el rubio le había hablado así.

-Vaya, el chico tiene dotes de líder, se nota que eres hijo de esos dos, y que aquel idiota pervertido y la ludomana te han enseñado un par de cosas.- Diji la mujer, mientras sacaba su larga lengua para relamerse los labios.- Pero no vine a charlar, vine a probar que tan buenos son ustedes tres, así que ¿Comenzamos?

Luego de eso el enemigo se lanzó al ataque con un Kunai en cada mano, ataque que los tres Genin esquivaron velozmente.

-**[Serpiente-Carnero-Mono-Jabalí-Caballo-Tigre: Katon: Gökakyü no Jutsu**.- Dijo Sasuke mientras lanza su bola de fuego en dirección al enemigo.

-¿Eso es todo?- Diji la mujer para luego lanzar una onda de aire comprimido tan fuerte que deshace la bola de fuego.

Una vez que la bola de fuego fue deshecha Hanabi salió al ataque de la mujer usando el famoso Taijutsu Hyüga, el Jünken.

La joven kunoichi intentaba darle un golpe cargado de chakra al enemigo, con especial enfoque a su centro de chakra, pero el enemigo evitaba cada ataque como si pudiera adivinarlos.

-Lo lamento niña, pero tengo una amplia experiencia peleando contra el Jünken y con un Hyüga más fuerte, no me podrás vencer.- Diji la mujer para luego tomar las muñecas de la Hyüga.

Pero ante esa acción Hanabi solamente agarró las muñecas de la mujer y dio un salto para arriba, dando paso a dos Füma Shuriken que Sasuke había lanzado.

La mujer rápidamente tomó Hanabi y la usa como escudo, pero la chica levanta sus piernas. De repente las Füma Shuriken explotaron en una nube de humo y revelaron dos Menma, cada uno con una esfera de chakra rotatorio en mano, con un brillo blanquecino y un filo en este.

-**Füton: Rasengan**.- Dijo Menma para luego usar las piernas de Hanabi como trampolín, saltar a la mujer enemiga y darle de lleno con los ataques en la espalda, haciendo que la mujer soltara a Hanabi, la cual le dio un poderoso golpe Jünken en el abdomen, mientras Sasuke saltaba con Kunai en mano y le clava el Kunai en el ojo.

Los tres Genin se separaron del cuerpo. La Hyüga y el Uchiha desactivaban el poder de sus ojos debido al cansancio. Los tres veían el cuerpo inerte de la mujer, con cuidado de lo que este pueda hacer.

-Pa-Parece que está muerta.- Dijo Hanabi, con nerviosismo.

-Eso parece -ttebayö.- Dijo Menma.

-Bien, tomemos su pergamino y…- Sasuke no pudo terminar la frase debido a un dolor punzante en su cuello.

Del suelo, sin dejar un agujero o mover tierra, salía el cuello y la cabeza de la mujer, el cuello se ha alargado hasta alcanzar el cuello de Sasuke y darle una mordida en el cuello, provocando que el sujeto grite de dolor.

-¡SASUKE!- Gritó Menma al ver cómo su amigo era herido, mientras que Hanabi volteaba a ver al enemigo que creían haber detenido, pero resulta que se está deshaciendo en lodo.

-Un clon, estuvimos peleando con un clon.- Pensaba Hanabi, con enojo.

La mujer soltó el cuello de Sasuke, mientras esté caía al suelo. Menma fue a socorrerlo mientras el cuello de la mujer vuelve a un tamaño normal. Menma observaba como en el cuello de Sasuke se empieza a formar un símbolo de tres tomoe.

-Maldita, ¿¡Qué le hiciste a Sasuke!?- Gritó Menma con enojo, mientras sus rasgos comienzan a hacerse salvajes.

-Tranquilo Kitsune-Kun, solo le di a Sasuke-Kun un pequeño obsequio con el que me vendrá a buscar a mi, Orochimaru.- Dijo la mujer para luego voltear a ver a Hanabi.- Lamento no tener un regalo para ti también, Hanabi-Chan, será en otra ocasión. Pero debo admitir que estoy más que satisfecho con esta pelea, han superado mis expectativas, especialmente tú, Kitsune-Kun, esperaba que estuvieses por debajo de su nivel, pero debo admitir que tú y él están casi a la par. Y como recompensa.- Dijo Orochimaru para luego lanzar el pergamino del cielo a Menma.- Será interesante ver el crecimiento de los tres. Les estaré observando junto a mis infiltrados.

Luego de eso la mujer se empezó a incendiar para luego desvanecerse en el viento.

**_Esa misma noche._**

Un espeluznante hombre con características de serpientes se encontraba caminando en el bosque de la Muerte, cuando repentinamente saltó a una rama más alta y luego miró como el lugar donde se encontraba era destruido por un fuerte golpe de chakra.

-Me sorprendes, tu Hakke Küshö ha mejorado mucho, Tetsu-Kun.- Dijo Orochimaru.

De entre las sombras apareció un Jönin de Konoha, claramente un Hyüga, con su Byakugan activado, piel morena, la banda de Konoha en la frente; señalando que es un Hyüga de la Familia Secundaria, pelo marrón peinado en cola de caballo.

De repente el hombre Serpiente se empezó a incendiar y cayó de la rama en que estaba, revelando que en realidad lo que se quemaba era un tronco.

-Una sustitución, como siempre usted piensa rápido, Orochimaru-Sensei.- Dijo la mujer encargada del segundo examen, Anko Mitarashi, quien se colocaba a lado de Tetsu Hyüga.

-Pero que bienvenida más brusca recibo de mis alumnos.- Dijo Orochimaru, apareciendo detrás de ellos, extendiendo sus brazos, de los cuales salieron docenas de serpientes que atacaron a los Jönin.

Los Shinobi rápidamente dieron un contra ataque. El Hyüga dio una huelga infundida con chakra mientras la kunoichi soltaba una bola de fuego de su boca, acabando con las serpientes. Orochimaru solo reía por ver como sus antiguos alumnos evadieron sus ataques.

-Debo decir que me siento un tanto orgulloso de ustedes, se nota que los entrené bien.- Dijo Orochimaru mientras sacaba un Kunai.

-Gracias, pero no estás aquí para una reunión del equipo 08, así que ¿A qué viniste, Orochimaru?- Dijo Anko, con shuriken entre sus dedos.

-¿Y donde está tu alumno estrella?¿Espiando jovencitas en la academia?- Dijo Tetsu con su Byakugan activado.

-Akizakura-Kun está cumpliendo otra misión en este momento, y pierde cuidado Tetsu-Kun, tu compañero ya encontró una forma de controlar su manía.- Dijo Orochimaru.

Al terminar de decir eso Anko se lanzó contra Orochimaru dándole un puñetazo en la cara, mientras que el Hyüga empezó a conectarle una serie de golpes Hyüga para luego detenerse y rodear su mano con chakra hasta que este toma la de una serpiente.

-**Jüho Hebiken**.- Dijo Tetsu para luego golpear el abdomen de Orochimaru, sacándole el aliento al renegado y cerrando sus Tenketsu.

Luego de eso Anko se acercó a su ex mentor y lo ahorcó con su mano.

-Antes de matarte de una buena vez, dinos, ¿A qué demonio viniste?- Dijl Anko con odio en su voz.

Orochimaru le regaló a su alumna una sonrisa burlona y con un hilo de sangre cayendo de la comisura de su boca.

-Si tanta curiosidad tienes, vine a conocer a cierto equipo Genin, quiero ver el potencial de dos de ellos y a comparar el del tercer para poner a prueba la crianza versus la naturaleza.- Dijo Orochimaru.- A uno incluso le di un regalo.

Tras esas palabras Anko se llevó la mano al cuello, donde la marca de maldición que el sujeto frente a ella le dio hace años.

-Bien, pues no tendrás oportunidad de ver cómo termina tu experimento.- Dijo Anko para luego tomar con su mano derecha la mano izquierda de su mentor, lo que hizo que Orochimaru mostrara sorpresa en su rostro.- La recuerdas, ¿No es así? El jutsu suicida que me enseñaste hace tantos años, lo he reservado solo para ti, Sensei.

-¿Tanto me odias, Anko-Chan?- Dijo Orochimaru con burla.

-Te veré en el infierno, bastardo **[Gallo/Serpiente: Söjasösai no Jutsu**.- Dijo Anko para después ser rodeada de serpientes junto a su mentor.

Pero en un último instante antes de que las serpientes rodeen a ambos Shinobi por completo, Orochimaru vio a Tetsu y acto seguido se muerde con fuerza la lengua, provocando que un pedazo de lengua cayerq de su boca, y en lo que le queda apareció el kanji 軽い (Karui:Luz).

De repente de la boca de Orochimaru salió un brillo que cegó a Tetsu y a Anko por unos segundos, lo que obligó a Anko a parar el jutsu y dejar a Tetsu mal debido a recibir tal ataque con su Döjutsu activado.

Pará cuando los Jönin se recuperaron notan que el cuerpo de su antiguo sensei parecía una piel sin nada en el interior, y que en la mano izquierda; la cual había usado Anko para el jutsu, está rasgada.

-Nos engañó.- Dijo Anko.- Sabía que usaría ese jutsu para matarlo, así como sabría que dejarías su brazo izquierdo funcional para que yo pudiera realizar el jutsu.

-Esperó a que nos confiáramos para neutralizarnos el tiempo suficiente para mudar de piel por el brazo y así escapar.- Dijo Tetsu mientras se talla los ojos.

-Tenemos que decirle al Hokage que Orochimaru regresó.- Dijo Anko.

**_Bosque de la Muerte._**

Naruto besaba a Hinata con dulzura pero con desespero. Pasó cinco años lejos de ella, cinco años en los que ella quedó sola, la dejó a merced de esa falsa familia y jamás podría perdonarse por eso.

Naruto cortó el beso para ver sus ojos malva mirándolo con tanta ternura como el día nevado en que se conocieron.

-Naru, por fin regresaste a mi.- Dijo Hinata mientras acaricia el rostro de Naruto, el cual pone su mano sobre la de ella.

-Si Hina, y ahora jamás me apartaré de tu lado.- Dijo Naruto.

-Pero.- Hinata dio un paso atrás para ver el atuendo de Naruto de nuevo.- ¿Que hiciste en estos años?¿Por qué te uniste a Oto?- Dice Hinata.

-Es una larga historia y no te puedo decir todo ahora, pero necesito que sepas algo, y no puedes decirle a nadie.- Dijo Naruto para luego sacar una carta de sus bolsillos, un as de corazones.- Bueno, ya podemos hablar libremente.

-¿Eso es un Füinjutsu?- Dijo Hinata, sorprendida.- He visto algunos, pero jamás uno en una carta de póker.

-Es mi invento, un Füinjutsu qué pasa desapercibido y que de ser necesario se puede lanzar, muy útil.- Dijo Naruto.- Pero no voy a presumir ahora, debes saber esto, Suna y Oto planean una invasión a Konoha el día de las finales.

-¿Qué? Pero Suna es aliado de Konoha, ellos no harían eso.- Dijo Hinata.

-Lo harían si Oto mata al Kazekage y lo reemplazan con uno de sus Shinobi.- Dijo Naruto.- Escucha Hina, uso la banda de Oto no por gusto, si no porque me es útil para ganar poder y aliados, pero el día de la invasión los traicionaré e intentaré evitar tantas bajas como me sea posible, y ese día me iré y quiero que vengas conmigo.

Hinata lo miró, sorprendida. Dejar Konoha, donde estaban sus amigos, su Sensei, y los pocos miembros de familia que si la querían como sus primos Natsu y Tokuma o su tío Mukai. Pero Naruto fue su primer amigo, su confidente, su vida…

-Pero Naru, si me voy contigo, mi pa, quiero decir, Hiashi activaría el sello.- Dijo Hinata mientras ponía su mano sobre su banda ninja, levantándola y mostrando el sello del pájaro enjaulado.

-No es problema, aprendí como retirar el sello, te puedo devolver tu libertad Hime, así que por favor, ven conmigo esta vez.- Dijo Naruto.

-Si Naru, iré contigo.- Dijo Hinata para luego darle un corto beso a Naruto.

-De acuerdo, por lo pronto te llevaré de nuevo con tu equipo.- Dijo Naruto.

Luego de eso Naruto recogió el Kunai, tomó a Hinata por la cintura, se puso de nuevo su máscara y en un instante estaban de regreso en el improvisado campamento del equipo de Hinata. Naruto sacó de uno de sus bolsillos una carta en blanco y se la dio a Hinata.

-Con esto siempre sabré dónde estás y siempre podré llegar a ti, guárdalo siempre contigo.- Dijo Naruto para luego irse de regreso a su campamento.

Naruto saltaba de rama en rama cuando un sonido lo obligó a detenerse. De entre las ramas de los árboles salió una serpiente de unos dos metros de largo que lo miraba. Naruto ante tal acto solo se inclinó frente a esta.

-¿Desea algo de mí, Orochimaru-Sama?- Le dijo Naruto a la serpiente.

Sorprendentemente la serpiente empezó a hablar.

-Como era de esperarse de mi cuarto al mando, me reconociste de inmediato, Naruto-Kun.- Dijo a serpiente.

-Bueno, es que no hay muchas serpientes que tengan tal nivel de chakra, aunque debo decir que no es ni la cuarta parte de su chakra normal, ¿Le ha pasado algo?

-Un pequeño encuentro con tu hermano y sus compañeros, además de que tuve una pequeña reunión con mis viejos alumnos.- Dijo Orochimaru.- Pero eso no importa, ¿Conseguiste a la Uzumaki pura como te lo ordené?

-Claro que sí, Orochimaru-Sama, la mandaré a la base en la mañana.

-De acuerdo, otro buen trabajo, como siempre, eres un excelente aliado y pupilo, Naruto-Kun.- Dijo Orochimaru.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer por quién me dio un propósito.- Dijo Naruto.

-Bien, tengo que volver a mi papel como Sensei del grupo de Dosu, vigila que esos tres no lo arruinen.- Dijo Orochimaru.

-Me encargaré de eso, Orochimaru-Sama.- Dijo Naruto.

Luego de eso la serpiente se fundió con el suelo y desapareció, mientras que Naruto retomó su camino.

-¿Hasta cuando tendrás que seguir las órdenes de ese loco?- Le dijo por telepatía Apophis a Naruto.

-Si tengo suerte y todo sale según lo planeado no por mucho, él morirá en la invasión y ni siquiera tendré que matarlo en persona.- Dijo Naruto.

**_Al día siguiente._** **_24 de _****_Septiembre_****_ del año 07_****_7_****_._**

Era de madrugada, faltaba media hora para que el Sol saliera. Naruto, Suigetsu, Jügo y Karin llegaron al laboratorio en el que los tres Genin habían estado el día anterior junto al joven con el Ninjutsu floral.

Naruto sacó de sus bolsillos una de sus cartas y se la entregó a Karin.

-Con esto siempre estaré contigo.- Dijo Naruto.

-Gracias, por todo.- Dijo Karin con cierta timidez.

-Es lo que hace la familia.- Dijo Naruto.

-Cuídate, cuatro ojos.- Dijo suigetsu mientras le pone la mano en el hombro de la chica.- "No confíes en nadie".- Dijo Suigetsu en la mente de Karin.

-Igual tú, cara de pez.- Dijo Karin para luego quitar la mano de Suigetsu de su hombro mientras trataba de no alarmarse por la voz en su cabeza.

-Otogakure y Orochimaru-Sama te cuidarán, no será como en Kusa.- Dijo Jügo.- "No te despegues de ese papel, no comas ni bebas nada e intenta no dormir".- Dijo Jügo en la mente de la chica.

-Nos veremos una vez que Konoha sea ruinas.- Dijo Naruto.- "Iremos a un lugar seguro cuando Orochimaru no sea un problema".- Dijo Naruto en la mente de su prima

Luego de eso los tres Genin salieron del laboratorio, dejando a su nueva compañera y tomaron camino en dirección a la torre en el centro del bosque.

Cuando están a un kilómetro de llegar, Naruto de repente se detiene.

-**[Cruz: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu]**.- Dijo Naruto, mientras que en una nube de humo a su lado apareció un clon.- Vigila a Kin y al Kyübi.

El clon solo asientió con la cabeza y se fue en otra dirección.

-¿Kyübi? ¿De verdad lo vas a llamar así? Vaya que eres frío.- Dijo Suigetsu.

Naruto no dijo nada ante el comentario de su compañero y los tres siguieron su camino en silencio.

Al llegar a la torre Suigetsu y Jügo abrieron los pergaminos luego de leer un mensaje colgado en la pared, y al hacerlo una nube de humo surgió de los pergaminos y una kunoichi de Konoha apareció entre ellos. De 1.65 de estatura, uniforme estándar de un Jönin de Konoha con la banda en su frente, piel blanca, ojos gris-violeta, con una pulsera en su muñeca izquierda, pero lo más notable de ella era su largo y rojo cabello. Su cabello rojo estaba peinado en una cola de caballo con un mechón cayendo a lado de cada ojo, pero aún así le llegaba a la cintura.

-Vaya, llegó otro equipo -ttebane.- Dijo la Kunoichi con una sonrisa.- Felicidades por pasar la segunda parte del examen, soy Kushina Uzumaki y seré quien les imparta el tercer examen -ttebane.

-¿Otro? ¿No fuimos el primero?- Dijo Suigetsu con molestia en su voz.

-No, un equipo de Suna llegó 97 minutos después de iniciado el examen -ttebane.- Dijo Kushina, señalando al fondo de la habitación, donde hay una puerta abierta.

-Ya veo, no me sorprende considerando los rumores que hemos oído acerca del equipo conformado por los hijos del Yondaime Kazekage, especialmente los que hablan del menor, Sabaku no Gaara.- Dijo Jügo.

-Bueno, de seguro tienen preguntas acerca del mensaje colgado en la pared, ¿Verdad? Pues…- Empezó a decir la Kunoichi.

-El cielo es la mente, la tierra es el cuerpo, hacerlos crecer en equilibrio es el camino de un Shinobi, ¿Podemos ahorrarnos todo eso?- Dijo Naruto con molestia en su voz.

-Qué grosero, ¿Qué tu madre no te enseñó a no interrumpir a una dama -ttebane?- Preguntó Kushina con tono de regaño y el ceño fruncido.

-Mi madre, al igual que mi padre, solo me enseñaron a que la única persona que verá por mi soy yo mismo, aunque si lo piensa bien es lo único y lo más importante que un padre debe y puede enseñarle a un hijo.- Dijo Naruto con voz gélida.

Kushina se sorprendió al escuchar al chico decir tales palabras, además de que por alguna razón que no entiendía también sintió una punzada de dolor en su pecho.

-Bueno, la siguiente ronda comenzará una vez que termine el plazo de cinco días o que observemos que ya no llegarán más equipos -ttebane.- Dijo Kushina para luego volver a señalar la puerta.- Ahí hay unos dormitorios donde pueden matar el tiempo en lo que esperan, pero tienen terminantemente prohibido pelear con otros competidores, cualquier acto de violencia conducirá a la suspensión de los equipos involucrados -ttebane.- Dijo Kushina con voz estricta.

Los Genin se marcharon a donde les indicó Kushina, donde encuentran una habitación con unos 30 catres, de los cuales tres se encontraban ocupados por el equipo Genin de Suna.

Y en cada momento, el Genin pelirrojo de Suna no dejó de ver a Naruto.

-¿Shukaku te detectó?- Le dijo Naruto a su anfitrión.

-En realidad sí, pero creo que no va a hacer nada de momento, quiere tenernos a mí y al zorro juntos para matarnos.- Dijo Apophis.

-Pero que amorosa relación de hermanos tienen ustedes.- Dijo Naruto.

-Como si tú pudieras hablar de relaciones familiares, además el sello de Shukaku está afectando su mente, al parecer no está hecho para sellar seres vivos.- Dijo Apophis.

-De acuerdo, una cosa más que arreglar.- Dijo Naruto.

**_Bosque de la Muerte. Segundo día del Segundo Examen._** **_24_****_ de Septiembre del año 077._**

Eran casi las 6:00 a.m. en Konoha, pronto el Sol saldría. Hanabi y Menma se encontraban debajo de las raíces de un árbol, con un Sasuke inconsciente.

-Bien, amanecerá pronto, podremos ir a la torre.- Dijo Hanabi.

-De acuerdo -ttebayö.- Dijo Menma.

Pero de repente escucharon unas ramas rompiéndose y la chica activa su Byakugan.

-¡SALGAMOS DE AQUÍ!- Dijo Hanabi, para luego tomar a Sasuke por el cuello de su playera y altar fuera del árbol junto a Menma.

Segundos después de que los Genin salieran del árbol, este fue destruido por una ráfaga de viento.

De repente frente a los Genin aparecieron los varones del equipo de Otogakure.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿Qué tenemos aquí, Zaku?- Dijo el Genin encorvado mirando a los Genin de Konoha.

-Parecen un par de Genin novatos y un Uchiha muy inconsciente.- Dijo el Genin de pelo negro en punta; ahora nombrado como Zaku, mientras tronaba sus nudillos.

-Ese idiota dejará de tratarnos como basura una vez que acabemos con ustedes.- Dijo el sujeto encorvado mientras se levantaba la manga, revelando una especie de arma.

Los dos Genin miraron a sus adversarios. Menma creó un par de clones para superar en número a sus adversarios y para cuidar de su compañero caído mientras que Hanabi se puso en la pose del Jünken.

-Son peleadores de largo alcance, estamos en desventaja.- Dijo Hanabi con enojo en su voz y en su rostro.

-Ya nos las arreglaremos -ttebayö.- Dijo Menma.

Menma soltó una bomba de humo en el suelo, generando una nube de humo, de la cual salieron tres Menma listos para atacar a los Genin del sonido.

-¿Clones? Patético.- Dijo Dosu para luego usar su arma para soltar una onda de sonido que destruyó a dos de los Menma, pero no al del centro, que era el verdadero.

Menma recibió el impacto de viento de lleno, su avance se vio frenado pero sigue avanzando. Mientras que Hanabi salta sobre los hombros de Menma para evitar el ataque de los enemigos.

-**[Cruz: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu****]**.- Dijo Menma y frente a él aparecen más clones, amortiguando el ataque de Dosu y permitiéndole seguir avanzando.

Mientras que Hanabi caía, lanzó tres Kunai con sellos explosivos en dirección a los Genin de Otogakure, pero Zaku apuntó su brazo izquierdo en dirección a los Kunai y a Hanabi.

Pero de repente los tres Kunai se convirtieron en tres clones de Menma, que antes de ser destruidos le sirvieron de trampolín a Hanabi para que ella pueda volver a evadir el ataque.

En ese momento Menma llegó al frente de Dosu y le dio un golpe en la quijada, dejándolo desorientado por unos momentos, lo suficiente para que Menma pudiera darle una patada en el pecho y estrellarlo contra un árbol, para luego lanzarle y clavarle un Kunai en el brazo a Zaku.

Mientras que Hanabi aterrizaba en el tronco de un árbol y caminó en dirección a la cabeza de Dosu con un Kunai en la mano derecha, pero de repente sintió un agudo dolor en el cuello.

Justo por encima de la primera vértebra torácica.

Hanabi intentó usar su mano izquierda para sacar lo que sea que había en su cuello, pero antes de poder hacerlo algo se estrelló con el objeto, provocando una vibración que hizo que Hanabi caiga al suelo.

-¡¡¡Hanabi!!!.- Dijo Menma mientras va a atrapar a su compañera, pero de repente cayó de rodillas, sosteniendo sus oídos.

Dosu se había recuperado y aprovecha la distracción de Menma para atacarlo con su arma, mientras que Hanabi cayó al suelo y Kin apareció a su lado con una aguja Senbon balanceándose entre sus dedos.

-Buen plan chico, pero no contabas con nuestra experta en Genjutsu, ¿Verdad?- Dijo Dosu señalando a Kin.

-Siempre he escuchado que los ojos de los Hyüga pueden ver a través de los Genjutsu, siempre tuve curiosidad si pueden detectar ilusiones sonoras, gracias a esta mocosa ya tengo la respuesta.- Dijo Kin para luego ponerse de cunclillas frente a Hanabi.- ¿Y esta es la heredera Hyüga?¿Tan poca cosa? Me pregunto si la otra chica o el chico Hyüga del examen me darían más batalla.

El enojo de Hanabi se hizo notar en su cara y de repente Hanabi alcanzó a darle un golpe cargado de chakra en el abdomen, el cual la tira al suelo.

-Deja de jugar, Kin.- Dijo Dosu.- Zaku, ve a acabar con el Uchiha, yo me encargaré del hijito del Hokage.

Cuando Dosu estaba por darle el golpe de gracia al chico alguien lo detiene. Sasuke sosteniendo el antebrazo y el arma del Genin con tal fuerza que la empezaba a agrietar y luego Sasuke le dio una patada a Dosu que lo mandó a volar.

Menma y Hanabi vieron sorprendidos como su compañero que hasta hace unos segundos estaba inconsciente se encontraba aparentemente ileso, pero de inmediato notaron algo malo en el. Gracias a su Kekkei Genkai, Hanabi pudo ver que los niveles de chakra de Sasuke habían aumentado a un nivel que fácilmente podía igualar a su Sensei, pero que además su chakra se había tornado más oscuro, sucio, y que ese chakra se originaba de la marca en el cuello del Uchiha. Mientras que Menma, gracias a las habilidades de sensor que su padre y padrino le habían inculcado junto a los recuerdos del clon destruido que estaba cuidando a Sasuke, sintió lo mismo que Hanabi, pero también notó que el nuevo chakra de Sasuke era un tanto similar al chakra del viejo pervertido de Jiraiya cuando entra en el modo sabio. Pero lo que más sorprendió a los Genin fueron las marcas negras en forma de lenguas de fuego que cubrieron el lado izquierdo del cuerpo de Sasuke.

Zaku apuntó el brazo que aún le quedaba en dirección a Sasuke y disparó una ráfaga de viento en contra del Uchiha.

-Al fin nos deshicimos del maldito Uchiha.- Dijo Zaku al ver que no quedó nada tras su ataque.

-¿Estas seguro, idiota?- Dijo Sasuke, quien se encontraba detrás de Zaku para luego tomarlo del brazo izquierdo y darle un rodillazo en este, fracturándolo con un chasquido, lo que hizo que Zaku soltara un gran grito de dolor y que cayera de rodillas al suelo solo para recibir un rodillazo en la cara, mandándolo a volar unos metros y quedando inconsciente.- Y para terminar…

Sasuke volteó a mirar a Kin, quien se estaba levantando del suelo luego de recuperarse del golpe que recibió de Hanabi, pero Sasuke la tira al suelo de un pisotón. Kin se volteó a ver a Sasuke, y al reconocer las marcas en el cuerpo de Sasuke la invadió el terror.

-Me pregunto qué tan buena serás con los Senbon si tus dedos son reducidos a cenizas, ¿Lo averiguamos?- Dijo Sasuke mientras empezaba a hacer los sellos para su bola de fuego.

-¡¡¡SASUKE, ALTO!!!- Dijo Menma al ver lo que su compañero estaba por hacer.

-¡Detente, tú no eres así!- Dijo Hanabi.

Sasuke terminó de hacer los sellos, aspiró aire, apuntó a Kin y empezó a sacar el aire, pero de repente su cabeza apuntó para arriba y soltó el ataque hacia arriba.

Aún con su Sharingan, Sasuke no notó que el Genin enmascarado de Otogakure se había puesto a sus espaldas y le jaló el cabello para que su cabeza apuntara hacía arriba. Cuando Sasuke termina el jutsu se volteó y le dio un puñetazo al enmascarado en la máscara, pero este ni se inmutó, en cambio Sasuke soltó un gemido de dolor mientras llevó su mano cerca de sus rostro, examinando sus ahora sangrientos nudillos.

-Así que vienes a ayudar a tus amigos ¿Eh?, y yo que pensé que no te importaban.- Dijo Sasuke mientras sacaba un Kunai para atacar al enmascarado.

El enmascarado detuvo el ataque de Sasuke con suma facilidad y en un rápido movimiento apretó el cuello de Sasuke con el pulgar y los dedos índice y medio, justo donde se encuentran las arterias carótidas. Sasuke intentó detenerlo, pateándo y golpeando al enmascarado con su brazo libre, pero el sujeto no se movía ni un poco. Momentos después Sasuke vuelve a caer inconsciente y las marcas en su cuerpo desaparecieron.

El enmascarado vio a los Genin de Konoha, estos no podían ver su rostro, pero sentían la lástima que emanaba del enmascarado.

-Como consejo, cuando alguien con el Sello Maldito está fuera de control lo mejor es dejarlo noqueado de inmediato, o matarlo.- Dijo Rei.

De repente un gran instinto asesino nació del enmascarado y puso a temblar a los que estaban conscientes.

-Ahora, equipo Kakashi, les recomiendo que se vayan de aquí ahora antes de que algo malo les pase.- Dijo Rei.

Menma se levantó con la nariz y los oídos sangrando, pero aún consciente. El Genin creó dos clones para así cargar a sus compañeros.

-Gracias.- Dijo Menma.

-Créeme, no hay que darlas.- Dijo Rei.

Luego de eso los Genin de Konoha se fueron.

-Ahora.- Dijo Rei mirando a los tres Genin de Otogakure, de los cuales solo Kin no estaba inconsciente.- Ustedes tres, imbéciles, lo arruinaron de nuevo, ¿No es así?

-Rei-Sama, nosotros…- Dijo Kin.

-¡CALLA!- Dijo Rei con enojo.- Aposté con la bola de grasa y con la boca sucia que ustedes arruinarían todo en la segunda etapa, pero dado que nuestro amo me ordenó salvarlos y tu pederasta me rogó salvarte, tuve que romper una apuesta, cosa que no me gusta dado que por alguna ironía familiar siempre gano las apuestas.

-Gracias.- Dijo Kin mientras se acercaba a ayudar a sus compañeros.

-Evité que hicieran una estupidez antes del primer examen y los vuelvo a salvar ahora, no habrá una tercera, porque si cometen un tercer error seré yo quien los mate.- Dijo Rei para luego explotar en una nube de humo.

**_Mientras tanto. Cerca de la torre._**

Un par de Genin de Amegakure peleaban entre ellos mientras un tercero se encontraba en el suelo en posición fetal, sosteniendo su cabeza con sus manos y gimiendo de terror.

La pelea de los dos Genin paró cuando uno de ellos le clavó un Kunai en el hombro a uno y le da una patada en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente. El Genin vencedor se quedó quieto unos instantes para luego empezar a sacudir su cabeza, como si acabara de despertar de un mal sueño.

El Genin vio a sus compañeros tirados en el suelo, pero antes de que pueda empezar a socorrerlos de entre los árboles salió una Genin Hyüga, la cual le dio un golpe en el abdomen y lo dejó inconsciente.

-Eso fue fácil.- Dijo el Yamanaka de pelo naranja con el que Naruto hizo el primer examen.

-Bueno, somos un equipo de localizar e inmovilizar, y ellos se especializaban en Bunshin y Genjutsu, con nuestras habilidades no fueron tan difíciles de superar y vencer.- Dijo una Genin de piel pálida, pelo castaño, la banda de Konoha en la frente, un kimono morado con cintas rosa claro en la cintura, vendas en las manos, calentadores morados en las piernas y sandalias Shinobi de color morado.

La Hyüga estaba parada frente al Genin que derrotó y del porta shuriken de este tomó el pergamino de cielo.

-Bueno, ya podemos ir a la torre, me pregunto quienes ya están ahí.- Dijo Hinata mirando el pergamino del cielo.

**_Aclaraciones:_**

**_1) No seguiré serpiente del Apocalipsis, pero esta es su versión mejorada y con mejor escritura._**

**_2) Aún se aplica lo de las referencias._**

**_3) Parejas para Kakashi y Shino. Fü, Yugao y Anko ya están ocupadas._**


	3. Capítulo 003: Preliminares Parte 1

_**Torre del Bosque de la Muerte. Segundo día del segundo examen Chünin.**** 24 de Septiembre del año 077.**_

El segundo día del examen Chünin dio inicio y solo 3 equipos habían llegado a la torre del bosque de la muerte. El primero fue el equipo de Suna formado por los tres Hijos del Yondaime Kazekage, Rasa no Sabaku, el segundo fue el misterioso equipo de Otogakure formado por Rei, Sui y Jügo. El tercer equipo fue de Konoha, el equipo 6 liderado por el guardaespaldas del Yondaime Hokage, Genma Shiranui, y conformado por el primogénito del clan Yamanaka, Fü Yamanaka, la heredera del clan Kurama, Yakumo, y la ex Herrera del clan Hyüga, Hinata.

El cuarto equipo en llegar fue el formado por el hijo del Yondaime Hokage, Menma Uzumaki, el segundo heredero del clan Uchiha, Sasuke, y la actual heredera Hyüga, Hanabi. Cabe destacar que este equipo llegó con Menma como el único miembro medio ileso, mientras que Sasuke estaba inconsciente y en los brazos de un clon de Menma y Hanabi se encontraba paralizada y a penas consciente.

Otro evento a señalar fue el enojo que la Hyüga menor sintió al ver que su hermana; quien fue despreciada por su padre, llegó antes que ella y en mejores condiciones.

Los días fueron pasando y más y más equipos fueron llegando a la torre. Cada equipo recibió atención médica de necesitarla, junto a alimentos y ropa, y sus maestros los llegaban a ver para saber cómo les fue en el bosque.

Para el equipo misterioso de Otogakure su maestro era una mujer de pelo azulado recogido en una coleta alta con mechones enmarcando su cara, ojos negros, piel pálida con labios pintados de carmesí y con el uniforme estándar de su aldea, salvo porque bajo su chaleco Shinobi tenía una blusa de color verde con la manga derecha por encima del hombro y la izquierda llegando a la mitad del antebrazo y con un cuello de peluche. El equipo de Oto se refería a la Kunoichi como Guren, y mientras que el de la katana y el sujeto descalzo le agregaban el Sensei a su nombre, Rei se refería a ella solo por su nombre.

**_2_****_7_****_ de Septiembrebre del año 077._**

Al iniciar el último día del segundo un incidente pasó.

El Genin conocido únicamente como Rei se encontraba apoyado en el balcón de un piso que tiene la pinta de ser una zona de peleas, tiene una estatua de unas manos haciendo el sello del tigre y en una pared hay una pantalla.

Rei en esos momentos solo usaba unos pantalones estilo Anbu con una playera negra pegada al cuerpo, sandalias Shinobi oscuras, guantes sin dedos y su característica máscara.

Cuando de repente el rubio miembro del equipo 7 de Konoha se acercó a el, seguido por su compañero. Sasuke tenía cara de no querer estar ahí mientras que Menma tenía una sonrisa en su rostro y en las manos cargaba un bento, el cual consiste en un onigiri, un filete de cerdo con salsa encima y un compartimento con fresas con crema.

-Hola.- Dijo Menma al enmascarado.- No te vi comer con el resto así que pensé en traerte un buen almuerzo -ttebayö.

-No, gracias, no tengo hambre.- Dijo el enmascarado sin siquiera voltear a mirar al hijo del Hokage.

-Vamos, tómalo como un pago por ayudarme a mí y a mis amigos en el bosque -ttebayö.- Dijo Menma acercando el bentō al Genin.

-Creo que te dije que no debías agradecerme, no sabes porqué hice eso, así que posiblemente lo hice para causarte algún mal en algún momento, no me agradezcas por algo que podrías lamentar en algún momento.- Dijo el enmascarado algo irritado.

-Vamos, solo quítate la máscara y come algo, el examen final comenzará dentro de poco -ttebayö.- Dijo Menma acercando el Bentō a Rei.

-¡No quiero!- Dijo un molesto Rei para luego empujar el bentō contra Menma, haciendo que el postre de fresas cayera sobre su propia playera, manchándola.- Maldición.

Luego de eso Rei empezó a quitarse la playera.

-Oye, lo siento -tteba…- Menma no pudo terminar de hablar por ver el torso desnudo de Rei, en el cual hay una horrible cicatriz de quemadura. La cicatriz abarcaba desde el pectoral izquierdo hasta la cadera derecha. Pero lo más extraño es que en las orillas de la quemadura habían unos casi imperceptibles patrones de llamas, como si el fuego de manera consciente hubiera quemado al chico con ese patrón. Al notar dicho patrón Sasuke se quedó pálido de golpe.

Rei notó la sorpresa de los dos Genin y los miró con enojo.

-¿Qué tanto me miran?- Dijo Rei con voz fría mientras que de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón sacaba una de sus cartas con el dibujo de una playera como la que se acaba de quitar. El Genin infundió con chakra la carta y esta sacó disparada una nueva playera la cual Rei se puso al instante.

El Genin de Otogakure empezó a caminar rumbo al dormitorio que los Genin que completaron el examen compartían.

-¿Cómo te hiciste eso?- Preguntó Sasuke con una fría voz.

-En serio que ustedes se quieren meter en mi vida personal, ¿Verdad?- Dijo Rei.- Bueno, si tanto quieres saberlo en una misión me encontré con un Shinobi mercenario con tendencias piromanas. Cuando estaba por matarlo uso un jutsu suicida para inmolarse a sí mismo, yo estaba sobre él.

-¿Quién era ese Shinobi?- Preguntó Sasuke.

-No lo recuerdo, pero créeme, si te sorprendió lo de mi torso, mi cara te hará tener pesadillas.- Dijo Rei para luego irse.

Después de eso Rei regresó al dormitorio en donde los demás equipos descansaban, pero desconocido para todos salvo por Rei, una kunoichi con ojos perlados con un toque de malva vio todo el suceso y pudo ver una perturbación en el chakra de Rei al hablar del Shinobi que le provocó dicha cicatriz, pero para sus adentros se prometió que de seguir vivo este, lo haría pagar por eso.

Mientras que Rei recordaba el verdadero origen de esa cicatriz. Un hombre con los ojos de un demonio, con la Muerte envolviéndolo como escudo. La Muerte con una guadaña prendida en fuego negro lo atravesó, pero el poder de su compañero lo cubría, evitando que el golpe fuera letal, pero el fuego infernal alcanzó a llegar a su piel, causándole el mayor dolor que había experimentado.

Un rato después la hora límite para llegar a la torre llegó y Kushina mandó a llamar a los equipos aprobados junto a sus Sensei. Una vez que todos estaban reunidos en el área de combate Kushina lanza un Kunai de tres puntas al suelo y antes de que este tocara el suelo un destello amarillo apareció alrededor del Kunai, revelando al Yondaime Hokage de Konohagakure no Satö, el nieto del Nidaime Hokage Suiton no Senju Tobirama, Minato Senju. Este se presentó frente a los finalistas del examen y dio un discurso de la historia de los exámenes Chünin y de lo esencial que este es para mantener la economía de las Aldeas Shinobi. En todo el discurso el rubio miró disimuladamente a los Genin de Otogakure debido a la información que había obtenido de su mentor, pero por alguna extraña razón le recorrió un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo al ver al Genin enmascarado de Otogakure. Luego de esto el Hokage lanzó su Kunai al aire y cuando este baja y toca la mano del rubio Hokage este se fue de inmediato.

En total 9 equipos Genin completaron el segundo examen, eso representaba casi una tercera parte de los aprobados del primer examen. Kushina explicó que debido al gran número de aprobados las reglas dicen que se deben realizar una ronda preliminar para reducir el número de encuentros en las finales y así no aburrir a los adinerados espectadores.

Entre quejas y comentarios despectivos los Genin ven como la pantalla en la pared mostraba los nombres de los primeros contendientes. Todos los Genin subieron al balcón junto a sus Sensei y los únicos que quedaron fueron aquellos que están por pelear.

**Primer encuentro: Sasuke Uchiha VS. Yoroi Akadö.**

**(Sucede tal y como en el anime/manga).**

Los Shinobi médicos se llevaron a ambos Genin, pero Kakashi interviene y se llevó a Sasuke.

**Lugar desconocido.**

Kakashi Hatake veía con miedo al que hace tiempo fue uno de los más grandes héroes de Konohagakure no Satö. Uno de los Sannin legendarios y el más inteligente de estos. Orochimaru, la Serpiente Blanca de Konoha.

-Debo reconocerlo, Kakashi-Kun, el que hayas dominado un Füinjutsu como el Fuja Hoin es impresionante, apostaría que Kushina tuvo que entrenarte par aprenderlo.- Dijo Orochimaru.

-¿A qué has venido a la aldea? ¿Por qué regresas después de tu traición? ¿Y por qué fundaste Otogakure no Satö.- Dijo Kakashi tomando una pose de defensa frente a su inconsciente alumno.

-Veo que has estado hablando con tu tío Jiraiya. En cuanto a lo de Oto, necesito peones para lograr mis metas, aunque he tenido la fortuna de encontrarme con algunos lanceros y generales de oro y plata, y en cuanto a lo de mi regreso ¿Acaso uno no puede visitar la aldea que lo vio nacer y crecer?¿Por qué todos suponen que tengo un motivo oculto?.- Dijo Orochimaru con sarcasmo.

-El sello en el cuello de mi pupilo te contradice.- Dijo Kakashi con desprecio.- Ahora, supongo que buscas el poder de los Uchiha e imagino que le tienes demasiado miedo a Fugaku e Itachi.

-Siempre tan perspicaz, Sakumo estaría orgulloso.- Dijo Orochimaru.- Tienes razón, busco el poder Uchiha de Sasuke, pero no es porque le tenga miedo a su padre o hermano, sino porque he observado a Sasuke y creo que el tiene el potencial de superarlos.

-No te dejaré tocar a mi alumno de nuevo, no importa si muero, protegeré a mis pupilos.- Dijo Kakashi activando su Jutsu marca, el Raikiri.

-Ya habrá tiempo para eso después, Kakashi, de momento dejaré que uno de mis generales de plata se enfrente al hijo de tu Sensei, será tan divertido.- Dijo Orochimaru para luego desaparecer entre las sombras.

Una vez que Orochimaru se fue Kakashi cayó de rodillas, sudando y temblando.

-¿Enfrentarme a él? ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando?- Pensó Kakashi con miedo.

Luego de ese encuentro Kakashi dejó a Sasuke en la enfermerenfermería y regresó al campo de batalla a tiempo para ver cómo la pantalla mostraba los nombres de los siguientes contendientes.

**Segundo encuentro: Neji Hyüga VS. Dosu Kinuta.**

-¡SÍ! Muestra tus llamas de la juventud, mi rival.- Gritó Rock Lee en las gradas, mientras el Hyüga solo lo miraba con irritación a su muy entusiasta compañero.

-¡Has que las llamas de la juventud ardan al máximo, mi alumno!- Dijo Gai con estrellas en los ojos y levantando el pulgar a su alumno.

-¿No pueden contenerse ni un poco, verdad?- Dijo Neji con irritación por la actitud de su compañero y maestro.

-Buena suerte Neji.- Dijo Tenten a su compañero con un poco de sonrojo en su rostro.

-No se preocupen, es mi destino ganarle a este sujeto.- Dijo un confiado Neji.

Neji y Dosu se encontraron en la arena, esperando que Kushina diera por iniciado el combate. Una vez que anunció que el combate iniciaba ambos toman una postura de pelea. Neji tiene su Döjutsu activado mientras que Dosu se recorre las mangas, dejando expuestas sus armas sonoras.

-He oído que los Hyüga son los más arrogantes de Konoha, pero por lo que pude ver en el bosque son débiles antes ataque de largo alcance, ¿No? **Kyōmei Supīka**.- Dijo Dosu para luego apuntar sus armas en dirección al Hyüga, soltando un ataque de ondas sonoras.

El Hyüga, al contrario de lo que todos esperarían recibió el ataque de lleno, haciendo que este cayera de rodillas. Dosu corrió en dirección al Hyüga, haciendo que su ataque sea más potente, pero Neji expulsó de sus tenketsu una pequeña cantidad de chakra, que repelió el ataque del Oto Genin lo suficiente para poder escapar por el lado derecho y ciego del Genin enemigo.

-Como lo pensé.- Pensaba Neji.- Su arma se basa en ondas de sonido, desorientándome, y por lo que vi del chico del primer examen también afecta los órganos internos y músculos, así no me puedo acercar a él.

Neji miró bien a su adversario mientras intentaba esquivar cada los ataques del enemigo.

-Veamos.- Pensaba Neji.- Este sujeto tiene la parte derecha de la cabeza vendada y por lo que puedo ver parece que ni el ojo o el oído funcionan, además de que tiene una gran cifosis en la columna torácica, ese montón de paja en la espalda debe tener algún truco que lo proteja, así que atacar su espalda es riesgoso.

De repente Dosu colocó sus brazos en el suelo y activó su jutsu, provocando que el suelo empezara a agrietarse y que una combinación de ondas sonoras y escombro fueran en contra del Hyüga.

Neji al ver esto dio un golpe al suelo, enterrando su mano en este y luego levantó un pedazo de suelo, el cual usa para protegerse, pero poco a poco se va destruyendo.

-Puedo bloquear el golpe a mis oídos, pero proteger todo mi cuerpo sería gastar mucho chakra, y aún no domino del todo esa técnica. Tengo que acercarme un poco, dar un golpe de lejos, desorientarlo el tiempo suficiente para darle el golpe final.- Pensaba Neji para luego empezar a darse golpes de Jūnken a él mismo detrás de las orejas, en el abdomen y en los muslos.

Luego de eso Neji dejó la seguridad de su escudo de tierra y fue en contra del Genin enemigo; manteniéndose en el lado ciego de este, quien apunta su ataque en dirección al Hyüga. El ataque golpeó en el blanco, pero Neji siguió avanzando, aunque cada vez un poco más lento.

-¿Qué demonios está haciendo?- Dijo Menma al ver que Neji se lanzó contra el enemigo sin tomar en cuenta el ataque.

-Estará bien.- Dijo Hanabi, quien veía la pelea con su Döjutsu activado.

-Esos ataques bien pueden licuarle los órganos -ttebayö.- Dijo Menma un tanto preocupado.

-No lo harán. Los golpes que Neji-Niisan se dio a si mismo no fueron solo porque si. Bloque con chakra su canal auditivo para evitar parte del efecto del ataque, los demás fueron para enfurecer con chakra sus músculos y órganos para que resistan un poco más el ataque.- Dijo Hinata quien se acercó al equipo siete con sus ojos activados.- Una estrategia que a cualquier genio y prodigio se le habría ocurrido, ¿No lo crees, Hanabi-Sama?

La Hyüga menor solo ignoró a su hermana, recordando que a ella no se le ocurrió una estrategia así en su pelea contra el equipo de Otogakure y un enemigo tuvo que salvarla.

Mientras que en la arena Neji seguía avanzando, pero cada vez va más lento y sus piernas empezaban a temblar.

Pero de repente Neji levantó su brazo derecho preparándose para dar un ataque. Dosu pensó que el ataque iría a su lado izquierdo así que lo protegió, pero antes de que Neji soltara el golpe con el brazo derecho, en menos de un segundo Neji soltó un golpe de chakra con el brazo izquierdo.

-**Hakke Kūshō**.- Dijo Neji para luego soltar de su mano izquierda una ola de chakra que golpea la cabeza de Dosu, en el lado derecho y ciego de este.

Invisible para los demás, las dos Hyüga notaron que el ataque de Neji en realidad fue más débil e inestable de lo que sabían que debía ser, lo que dedujeron que fue debido a que su primo aún no dominaba del todo la técnica, pero aún así dio en el blanco.

Dosu terminó medio desorientado luego de recibir el golpe, cosa que Neji aprovechó para poder dar un golpe justo en el núcleo del sistema de chakra, haciendo que Dosu cayera inconsciente.

Luego de eso Kushina dio por terminada la pelea y le dio la victoria a Neji. Llegaron los Shinobi médicos a llevarse a Dosu y a tratar a Neji. Posteriormente Kushina uso un jutsu Doton para reparar el suelo dañado por Dosu y que así la arena vuelva a su estado original, mientras que Neji subió al balcón con su equipo, quienes lo llenaron de felicitaciones.

Luego de eso el tablero empezó a mostrar el nombre de los siguientes oponentes.

**Tercer encuentro: Zaku Abumi VS. Temari no Sabaku.**

Los dos Genin bajaron a la arena sin recibir mucho apoyo de sus respectivos equipos, salvo una pequeña sonrisa del titiritero para con la kunoichi del abanico.

Los dos Genin se pusieron de frente mientras Kushina dio por iniciado el combate.

Zaku dio un salto para atrás y empezó a hacer sellos de manos.

-**[Serpiente-Conejo-Caballo-Cerdo: Zankūha**.- Luego de eso de los conductos en las manos de Zaku salieron poderosas ventiscas de viento en dirección a la Kunoichi.

-Por favor.- Dijo Temari antes de poner su abanico frente a ella, el cual la protejió del ataque, al hacer esto el viento levantó mucho polvo del suelo.- ¿A eso le llamas Fūton? Déjame mostrarte lo que de verdad es Fūton.

Luego de eso Temari abrió su abanico en las tres lunas.

-**Kamaitachi no Jutsu**.- Dijo la rubia para luego lanzar un potente ataque de viento en contra del Genin, el cual lanzó de nuevo un ataque de sus manos para bloquearlo, pero el Fūton de Temari era más fuerte que el suyo y Zaku terminó en el aire recibiendo cortadas por el viento de Temari.

Luego de unos instantes el jutsu de Temari terminó y Zaku cae al suelo, sangrando en varias partes de su cuerpo.

-Maldita, ¿¡CREES QUE SOLO CON ESO ME PUEDES VENCER!?- Gritó Zaku para luego extender sus brazos.- Con esto te haré volar al infierno. **Zankūkyokuha**.

De repente los brazos de Zaku empezaron a inflarse con chakra Fūton, listo para atacar a la Genin rubia, la cual solo sonríe de manera burlona.

De repente a la mitad del cubito de Zaku todo el chakra viento empezó a acumularse, formando un gran globo en los brazos del chico quien solo pudo ver aterrado como sus brazos se deformaban. Luego de unos momentos el chakra fue demasiado y los brazos empezaron a desgarrarse dejando ver los agrietados ductos dentro de los brazos de Zaku, junto a los huesos astillados, los vasos sanguíneos abiertos y los músculos desgarrados.

Zaku cayó al suelo entre gritos de dolor y lágrimas. Kushina dio por terminado el combate declarando a Temari ganadora y llamando de urgencia al equipo médico. Antes de que Temari subiera al balcón la Genin arrastra uno de sus pies a lado de Zaku, levantando una nube de polvo.

Mientras que en las gradas.

-¿¡Pero qué demonios pasó!?- Gritó Ino al ver cómo los brazos del Genin de Otogakure fueron mutilados.

-Esa chica es muy lista.- Dijo Shikamaru con pereza en su voz.

-¿A que te refieres, Shikamaru?- Dijo Chöji.

-Se los explicaría, pero es demasiado trabajo y…- Dijo el Nara.

-Shikamaru.- Dijo el Sensei del equipo.

-De acuerdo, en resumidas cuentas la rubia tapó los tubos en los brazos de ese chico.- Dijo Shikamaru.

-¿Qué? ¿Cuándo lo hizo? ¿Y con qué?- Preguntó Ino, sorprendida.

-Para empezar cuando el chico de Oto lanzó su primer ataque la rubia notó que en la arena aún había polvo y restos de escombro después de la pelea de Neji. El ataque de la rubia no sólo fue un ataque de viento normal, levantó polvo y escombro y lo metió dentro de los tubos del chico, y cuando este quiso usar un jutsu, sus tubos estaban tapados y el viento salió de otra forma.

-Estos tipos de Suna son escalofriantes.- Dijo Chöji mientras ve cómo se llevan a Zaku.

Una vez que la arena está despejada el tablero muestra los nombres de los siguientes participantes.

**Cuarto encuentro: Hanabi Hyüga VS. Misumi Tsurugi.**

Al ver el tablero Hanabi mostró una sonrisa al pensar que podría compensar así su pobre desempeño en el segundo examen. Hanabi estaba por salir del balcón para ir a pelear, pero se detiene al sentir una mano en su hombro.

-Animo, Hanabi.- Le dijo Menma a su compañera.

-Gracias, Menma.- Dijo Hanabi, intentando que su compañero no note su sonrojo.

Hanabi empezó a bajar para la arena, pero nuevamente alguien la interrumpió.

-Suerte, Hanabi-Sama.- Dijo Hinata a su hermana.

Hanabi se quedó paralizada por las palabras de su hermana y luego continuó su camino.

Los dos contendientes llegaron a la arena y cuando Kushina da por iniciado el combate ambos Genin tomaron postura de pelea y Hanabi activó su Kekkei Genkai, viendo que la red de chakra de su adversario no tenía nada fuera de lo común, salvo que algunos conductos de chakra y Tenketsu están un tanto desgarrados, pero aún así se encuentran funcionales.

Hanabi decidió atacar de una vez y dio un golpe de Jünken a Misumi en el hombro, pero grande fue la sorpresa de la Kunoichi al ver cómo el hombro del hombre se estiró para atrás luego de golpearlo, lo que dejó a Hanabi impresionada.

Hanabi dio de nuevo un golpe a Misumi, pero nuevamente el cuerpo del Genin se estiró en respuesta al golpe y Misumi parecía no sufrir daño. Al ver esto Hanabi saltó hacia atrás y analiza más el cuerpo de Misumi en vez de su red de chakra en si. Lo que Hanabi ve la dejó sorprendida.

Dentro de los músculos y huesos de Misumi habían unos alambres de metal conductor de chakra.

Hanabi quedó sorprendida por el descubrimiento, pero no tenía tiempo para analizar debido a que el brazo de Misumi se estiró en su dirección con el puño listo para dar un golpe. Hanabi con un elegante movimiento esquivó el golpe, pero gracias a su Byakugan ve como el brazo de su enemigo se dobló y regresa en su dirección, mientras que el otro brazo volaba en su misma dirección.

Hanabi volvió a evitar el golpe del puño a sus espaldas mientras que de un salto de para en el otro brazo y lo uso de camino para ir contra Misumi.

Pero Misumi lanzó su pierna en dirección a Hanabi, la cual volvió a esquivar el golpe, pero de repente los dedos de los pies de Misumi fueron en dirección del cuello de Hanabi, quien no alcanzó a evitarlos y estos terminaron ahorcandola junto a la planta del pie de Misumi.

Hanabi cayó al suelo, intentando liberar su cuello del agarre del pie de Misumi, pero los dedos son demasiado fuertes como para que la suelten. Hanabi poco a poco perdía el sentido así que decide atacar la pierna en lugar de los dedos. Con ambas manos le dio un golpe en los laterales de la pantorrilla, lo que de inmediato causó un grito de dolor de Misumi, quien luego soltó a Hanabi.

Hanabi estaba en el suelo recuperando el aliento, pero de repente dio vueltas para evitar los golpes de los brazos de Misumi, quien estaba hincado para así no usar la pierna que Hanabi dañó.

-Por esos alambres en sus cuerpo, si le doy un golpe simplemente se estirará y no voy a poder dañarlo, pero si lo golpeó desde ambos lados en el mismo punto podré dañarlo.- Pensaba la Hyüga mientras equivaba los puños de Misumi y empezaba a hacer un sello de manos que ha visto casi tanto como los sellos para activar el Byakugan.- **[Cruz: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.**

Junto a Hanabi apareció un clon idéntico a ella y las dos empezaron a correr contra Misumi, evitando y desviando los golpes de sus alargados brazos.

Cuando ambas estaban a menos de un metro de Misumi, una de ellas dio un salto con voltereta para luego caer a espaldas de Misumi

Mientras que la Hanabi de enfrente daba un golpe en dirección al corazón de Misumi, la de las espaldas hizo lo mismo mientras iba cayendo. En respuesta Misumi soltó un grito de dolor para luego caer inconsciente.

Después de eso la Hanabi que dio el golpe en la espalda desapareció en una nube de humo y la Hanabi real cayó de rodillas al suelo por el gasto de chakra.

-Un solo clon, un solo clon me deja casi sin fuerzas.- Pensó Hanabi, enojada con sigo misma.

Kushina nombró como ganadora a Hanabi, lo que trajo gritos de alegría de Menma y una muy sutil sonrisa por parte de Hinata y Neji.

Al finalizar el cuarto encuentro y después de que los Shinobi médicos retiraron al dañado Misumi, el tablero empezó a seleccionar los nombres de quienes protagonizarían el quinto encuentro.

**Quinto encuentro: Sui VS. Tenten Duanzao.**

-¡Sí! ¡Ve, Tenten! ¡Muéstrales el poder de la juventud!- Gritó el Jönin experto en Taijutsu al ver que su alumna fue sido seleccionada.

-No es para tanto, Gai-Sensei.- Dijo apenada la chica.

-Diablos, la espera parece eterna, pero por lo menos otro miembro del equipo mostrará lo fuertes que somos.- Dijo Rock Lee mientras apretaba su puño a lado de su cara y mostraba el ceño fruncido.

-No te desanimes, Lee, pronto podrás demostrar tu gran juventud.- Le dijo Gai a su pupilo.

-Tenten, mejor baja antes de que este par haga una escena.- Dijo el Hyüga.

-Desenme suerte, chicos.- Dijo Tenten mientras bajaba a la arena.

Mientras que en el otro lado de la habitación…

-Al fin le toca pelear a uno de nosotros.- Dijo Sui mientras tamborileaba sus dedos en el mango de su katana.

-Más vale que no lo arruines, tarado.- Le dijo Guren a su alumno.

-¿Cuándo he arruinado las cosas?- Dijo Sui, ofendido.

-En este mes, ¿Quieres la lista en un pergamino o en hojas carta?- Dijo Jügo con su característico tono calmado.

-Mejor me voy antes de que colmen mi paciencia.- Dijo Sui para luego bajar a la arena y ponerse de frente a su contrincante.

Kushina nombró a los dos contendientes y anunció el inicio del combate.

Los dos Genin se alejaron del otro lo más que pueden y esperaron el movimiento del otro con calma, analizándose entre sí. Fue Sui quien rompe la paz al empezar a hacer un sello de mano.

-**[Tigre: Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu****]**.- Dijo el Genin para luego escupir una gran cantidad de agua, la cual formó dos clones exactos del Genin.

Los tres clones corrieron en contra de la kunoichi, formando una trenza para si confundir a la Kunoichi y que no supiera cuál era el verdadero, aunque fue notable que uno de los tres se quedaba por lo menos medio metro por detrás de los otros dos.

La Genin rápidamente sacó un pergamino y al abrirlo de este salen disparadas descenas de Shuriken en dirección a los tres enemigos. Estos usaron sus katanas para ir desviando los proyectiles mientras se acercaban a la kunoichi, quien sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño tubo de madera, el cual se alargó y formó un bastón Bö.

La kunoichi chocó con los tres espadachines y se defiendió lo mejor que puede con su bastón, pero estaba en desventaja numérica y se notaba que el Genin había entrenado Kenjutsu por mucho tiempo.

Al ver que tenía la desventaja, Tenten logró sacar de su bolsillo una bomba de humo la cual impacta en el suelo y cubre a los cuatro Genin. De un salto los tres Sui salieron de la nube y mientras estos seguían en el aire de la nube salió una lluvia de Kunai en su dirección.

Uno de los Sui alcanzó a tomar a sus compañeros por los hombros y los empujó con fuerza para el suelo, dejándolo a él sólo para recibir el impacto de las armas punzo cortantes, que se clavaron en él y en consecuencia este volvió a ser solo un charco de agua.

Los dos Sui restantes tenían su katanas listas para el siguiente ataque, pero de repente un solo Kunai con un sello explosivo amarrado salió de la nube. Los Sui lo evitaron fácilmente, pero esto los distrajo lo suficiente para descuidarse un momento.

De la nube sale Tenten cargando una cadena con una hoz al final, la cual lanzó y atrapó la katana y manos de uno de sus adversarios. La kunoichi empezó a jalar de la cadena, atrayendo al enemigo en su dirección. El otro Sui no se quedó quieto y va en contra de Tenten con la katana lista a usar, pero de repente algo pasó.

Tenten empezó a jalar un hilo suelto de su blusa y de repente los Kunai que había lanzado anteriormente empezaron a moverse y a volver con su dueña, pero de paso se clavaron en la espalda de Sui cuando este estaba a centímetros de Tenten. El Sui explotó y se transformó en un charco de agua.

Mientras que en las gradas.

-Algo anda mal.- Dijo Neji, quien veía la pelea con su Döjutsu activado.

-¿De qué hablas, Neji?- Dijo Lee con curiosidad.

-El clon que Tenten acaba de destruir, el agua que lo forma tiene tanto chakra como una persona, y el que se supone es el verdadero tiene poco chakra.- Dijo Neji.

Mientras que en la arena.

Ya con solo un adversario Tenten se centró en el único Sui que le quedaba y que ella pensaba que era el verdadero. La kunoichi logró jalar a su adversario quedando ambos frente a frente y con Sui no pudiendo usar su espada para atacar y con Tenten usando el hilo de su ropa para tomar un kunai en su mano.

Tenten se preparaba para usar el Kunai en su adversario. Ya todos pensaban que la kunoichi experta en Bukijutsu iba a ganar la pelea.

Pero de repente se escuchó un extraño sonido, seguido de un grito de dolor de Tenten y de que está cayera al suelo, soltando sus armas y sosteniendo su sangrante muslo derecho.

Tenten; apenas consciente debido al dolor, vio como a su lado el agua que formaba el clon que acababa de destruir formaba una mano, la cual le tapó la boca y la naríz de repente, impidiéndole respirar. Momentos después toda el agua del clon que había sido destruido se fue uniendo y tomó la forma de Sui, mientras que el Sui que estaba encadenado se deshizo en un charco de agua.

El Sui que quedó tenía a Tenten en el suelo, ahogándola con su mano transformada en agua, Tenten con todas sus fuerzas intentaba alejarse del chico pero este no quitaba su mano acuosa de su boca y su nariz, mientras que la pierna de Tenten seguía sangrando.

Entre miedo y desesperación Tenten le hizo una seña a Kushina, quien declaró a Sui como ganador, lo que hizo que este suelte a Tenten y que permitiera que los médicos se la llevaran.

Mientras que en las gradas.

-¿Qué diablos hizo ese tipo -ttebayö?- Preguntó Menma, sorprendido de ver que alguien parte del equipo Genin mayor a él haya perdido.

-Fue el Suika no Jutsu del clan Hözuki.- Dijo Kakashi con voz analítica.

-¿Hözuki? Creí que habían sido exterminados en la guerra civil de Kiri.- Dijo Hanabi con sorpresa y un poco de temor.

-¿Los conoces Hanabi -ttebayö?- Dijo Menma a su compañera.

-Leí de ellos en los entrenamientos de Jünken con mi padre, ellos tienen la habilidad de convertir su cuerpo en agua, lo que los hace esencialmente inmunes a ataques físicos durante un tiempo y les permite realizar una amplia gama de jutsu, como disparar gotas de agua a tal velocidad que pueden atravesar carne y hueso.- Dijo Hanabi, refiriéndose a la herida en la pierna de Tenten.- Pero se supone que ese clan fue erradicado en la guerra de Kekkei Genkai de Kiri.

-Pues al parecer un miembro logró escapar.- Dijo Kakashi con preocupación al entender que Orochimaru había encontrado aliados muy fuertes. No quería ni imaginar que habilidades tenían sus demás Shinobi.

El tablero empezó a seleccionar los nombres para el siguiente encuentro.

**Sexto encuentro: …**


	4. Preliminares: Parte dos

**_Torre del Bosque de la Muerte._**

**_Sexto Encuentro: Kiba Inuzuka VS. Jūgo._**

-¡Sí! Al fin uno de nosotros va a pelear.- Dijo Kiba para luego recibir en respuesta un ladrido de su Ninken.

-No actúes muy altanero, Kiba.- Le dijo Sakura a su compañero de equipo.

-Sakura tiene razón, Kiba. Ten en cuenta que te enfrentas a uno de esos Genin de Otogakure y es de ese equipo que parece ser superior a los del equipo del Genin contra el que pelearon Neji y la kunoichi de Suna.- Dijo Shino con su voz calmada.

-No dejes que la sangre se te suba a la cabeza, Kiba.- Le dijo Kurenai a su pupilo.

-Tranquilos, entre más grandes son, más fuerte caen.- Dijo Kiba para luego saltar del balcón junto a su compañero canino.

Mientras que en el otro lado del balcón.

-Vaya, parece que quieren ver más de nosotros, tan solo acabo de barrer el piso con esa chica con bollos y ahora le toca al grandote.- Dijo Sui a sus compañeros y Sensei.

-Bueno, supongo que tengo que pelear.- Dijo Jūgo para luego saltar desde el balcón y aterrizar en la arena.

Cuando los dos Genin se encontraron frente al otro en la arena Kushina dio inicio al combate.

Kiba inmediatamente inició su ofensiva al activar el jutsu insignia de su clan, el Shikyaku no Jutsu, se colocó en cuatro patas y junto a su compañero canino atacaron a Jūgo.

El Genin de gran altura no se alteró ante el ataque de los dos oponentes, simplemente extendió sus brazos en dirección a sus adversarios. En las gradas muchos miraron el acto con inquietud ante el acto de Jūgo pues asumieron que el Oto Genin recibiría el ataque con las manos, pero algo pasó.

De repente Akamaru, el cual frenó el ataque de repente, se acercó a Jūgo y comenzó a acariciar su pierna como si el sujeto fuera su amo.

-¡Akamaru! ¿Qué demonios haces?- Dijo el Inuzuka al ver las acciones de su ninken.

El perro al escuchar el grito de su amo paró su extraño comportamiento y dio un salto para alejarse del Genin de Oto el cual ni se mostró extrañado por el comportamiento del can.

El Inuzuka y el perro se reagruparon, detuvieron un momento su ataque y se quedaron viendo un momento a su adversario. Kiba no se explicaba cómo es que ese sujeto sin haber movido ni un músculo parecía haber donado a su compañero.

Pero Kiba no se molestó en pensar mucho lo sucedido y decidió solucionarlo dandole a su perro una píldora de soldado y tragarse una también. Luego el Inuzuka realizó el jutsu emblema de su clan, el Jūjin Bunshin, probando que el perro se convirtiera en una copia de su amo.

Los dos Genin de Konoha empezaron a caminar a cuatro patas alrededor de Jūgo, como dos lobos rodeando a una presa fácil. Luego los dos Genin empezaron a correr, encerrando a Jūgo en un círculo.

En un momento los dos Inuzuka saltan en contra de Jūgo en direcciones distintas mientras giran en sí mismos, formando taladros con sus cuerpos, el Gatsūga.

Momentos antes de que ambos ataques chocaran contra Jūgo, el joven levantó los brazos en dirección a ambos ataques. Muchos en las gradas vieron eso como una estupidez al conocer el poder del ataque del Inuzuka, pero los de Oto no se preocuparon por la seguridad de su compañero.

Los brazos del joven de Oto empezaron a cambiar de forma, a aumentar su grosor y a crecerle enormes protuberancias en forma de escamas. Con sus monstruosos brazos Jūgo capturó a ambos contrincantes y los azotó con fuerza en el suelo, dejando inconscientes a ambos.

Kushina dio por terminada la pelea y llamó de inmediato a los paramédicos para que se llevarán tanto al Genin como al perro que había recuperado su forma normal.

El Oto Genin subió a las gradas junto a sus compañeros a la espera del próximo encuentro mientras los Genin de las demás Aldeas se preguntaban qué clase de técnica uso ese sujeto.

El tablero empezó a cambiar y a mostrar los nombres de los siguientes contendientes.

**_Séptimo encuentro: Shikamaru Nara VS. Kankurō no Sabaku._**

-Ah, que fastidio, ¿Tengo que pelear con ese sujeto? ¿No será mejor solo darme por vencido?- Dijo el perezoso Nara para luego recibir un golpe en la nuca por parte de su compañera rubia.

-Escucha flojonazo, no hemos llegado hasta aquí para que te rindas solo porque es un fastidio, así que baja y pelea contra ese sujeto maquillado.- Dijo Ino mientras cargaba a Shikamaru por su ropa y lo tiraba a la arena.

-Ino, ¿No crees que te pasaste un poco?- Dijo el líder del equipo 10.

-De otra forma el flojo se hubiera rendido.- Dijo Ino.

Mientras tanto el Genin de Suna miraba con una sonrisa a quien sería su contrincante.

-Parece que esto no me tomará mucho tiempo.- Dice Kankuro.

-Cuidado Kankuro, no me parece que ese tipo sea solo un flojo.- Dijo Temari a su hermano menor.

El Genin no le presto mucha atención a su hermana y solo fue con mucha confianza a su encuentro.

Shikamaru y Kankuro se pusieron frente a frente a la espera de que Kushina diera inicio a su pelea.

Ambos Genin se quedaron a la espera de que el otro hiciera algo. Así pasaron varios segundos hasta que Kankuro decidió dar el primer paso y tirar una bomba de humo al suelo, envolviéndose a sí mismo en una nube, haciendo que Shikamaru lo perdiera de vista.

Shikamaru al ver esto decidió saltar hasta atrás y preparó los sellos manuales de la técnica firma de su clan.

-**_[Rata: Kagemane no Jutsu_**.- Dijo Shikamaru mientras que su sombrase oscurecía y empezaba a deformarse, mostrando un tentáculo.

De la nube de humo Kankuro salió disparado contra el Nara, el cual uso el jutsu de su familia y capturó al Suna Genin. Pero de inmediato Shikamaru notó algo diferente en su enemigo.

No tenía el gran bulto que cargaba en su espalda. Y un tubo salía de su boca.

Del tubo salieron disparados varías agujas Senbon en dirección al Nara, el cual tuvo que deshacer el jutsu para evitar los dardos.

Desde los restos de la nube de humo emergió el verdadero Kankuro, quien tenía hilos de chakra en los dedos de su mano derecha que se conectaban con el falso Kankuro, cuya cara se iba deshaciendo hasta quedar una horripilante cara de madera con tres ojos y una quijada de muñeco.

-¿Te gustó mi técnica de marionetista?- Dijo con voz presuntuosa Kankuro.- Este chico aquí presente es Karasu, muy útil para hacer suplantaciones y para lanzar dardos venenosos.

La marioneta volvió a disparar dardos contra el Nara, quien a duras penas podía evitarlos. Shikamaru decidió copiarle a Neji en la pelea pasada y crear un muro de tierra para poder pensar un momento sin temor de los dardos, pero no iba a ser mucho tiempo dado que no podía poner mucho chakra en ese muro si quería usar de nuevo su jutsu de sombra.

-"Pero que fastidio, este tipo es más duro de lo que parece. No puedo atarlo con mi sombra mientras su horrible muñeca me siga disparando esos dardos a cada momento.- Pensaba Shikamaru mientras su muro se iba desmoronando.- "Al parecer ese chico controla la marioneta con el chakra que sale de sus dedos, sin estos su muñecas no son más que piezas de madera…"

Shikamaru decidió salir de su zona segura para realizar nuevamente su jutsu.

-**_[Rata: Kagemane no Jutsu_****_]_**.- La sombra de Shikamaru salió dispara da en dirección al Genin de Suna, pero este de inmediato puso a su títere en medio del camino. A lo que Shikamaru sonrió.- **_[Rata-Pájaro: Kage Nui no Jutsu_**.

De repente de la sombra de Shikamaru salió un único tentáculo que enrolló los hilos de chakra con los que Kankuro controlaba la marioneta, los cuales instantes después parecían haberse corroído.

-¿¡Pero qué diab…!?- Kankuro no alcanzó a terminar su frase debido a que de repente ya no podía mover ni un músculo. Shikamaru había vuelto a cambiar de jutsu y lo había capturado.

De repente y a la par de los movimientos de Shikamaru, Kankuro señaló con sus dedos a su marioneta y, dado que los hilos de chakra aún estaban activos en los dedos de Kankuro, estos se reconextaron con la marioneta. Shikamaru empezó a manipular a Kankuro para que este a su vez manipulara al títere. El títere estaba frente a frente a Kankuro y estaba listo para lanzar sus dardos contra su dueño.

-Me rindo.- Alcanzó a decir Kankuro con el poco control que tenía sobre su cuerpo.

Shikamaru deshizo el jutsu y tanto Kankuro como su títere Calderón al suelo.

-¿Que se siente ser la marioneta para variar?- Dijo Shikamaru a lo que recibió un gesto de enojo por parte de Kankuro.

Mientras que en las gradas todos miraban asombrados a Shikamaru.

-¿Cómo es que lo hizo? ¿Cómo es que su sombra cortó los hilos de Kankuro?- Decía la hermana mayor del titiritero.

-Creo que lo puedo responder.- Dijo su Sensei.- Posiblemente ese jutsu de sombra use Inton, mientras que los hilos de chakra de Kankuro consisten en un flujo de chakra puro, hecho tanto de Inton como de Yoton, pero al agregarlo más Inton no pudo mantenerse el equilibrio.

Luego de la explicación de su maestro Temari volvió a ver al chico que había derrotado a su hermano.

-"Supongo que la facha de holgazán solo es un engaño para ocultar un gran cerebro".- Pensaba Temari mientras pensaba en el Genin.

Kushina le dio la victoria a Shikamaru, quien deshizo su jutsu, liberando a Kankuro quien se mostraba sumamente enojado por haber perdido de esa forma. Ambos Genin regresaron a las gradas mientras el tablero mostraba los nombres de los siguientes participantes.

**_Octavo encuentro: Hinata Hyūga VS. Kin Tsuchi._**

Al aparecer los nombres en la pantalla cuatro personas se sorprendieron. Como era natural dos de esas personas eran las dos kunoichi que se iban a enfrentar, mientras que las otras eran la hermana de una de las contrincantes y que perdió contra la otra. Y el último de los sorprendidos fue uno de los compañeros de aldea de la otra contrincante.

-¿Temes que le pase algo a la hija de Haruhi?- Pregunta cierto ser en el interior del Genin de Oto.

-Ni un poco, solo quiero ver cómo mi linda princesa derrota a esa tonta de Kin.- Le dice Naruto a su huésped.

-Bueno, veamos de qué está hecha tu chica.- Dijo el reptil dentro del enmascarado.

Las dos kunoichi bajaron a su encuentro, cada una tomando una posición de combate, por un lado Hinata se colocó en la posición del Jünken mientras que Kin sacó sus Senbon. Kushina dio por comenzado el combate y las dos chicas empezaron a atacarse.

Hinata fue corriendo contra Kin mientras se preparaba para darle un golpe con la palma a su contrincante, pero Kin de inmediato empezó a lanzar sus agujas. Pero la Hyüga evitó fácilmente todos los ataques gracias a su gran flexibilidad.

Pero cuando el último Senbon pasó a lado de la cabeza de Hinata está noto que la aguja tenía un cascabel atado al final.

Tan pronto la aguja salió del espacio personal de la ojiperla está empezó a notar que vea doble y que su equilibrio le empezaba a fallar.

-"¿Esto es… Genjutsu sonoro?"- Pensaba Hinata al recordar ese último Senbon con el cascabel.

Hinata calló de rodillas con las manos en el suelo mientras temblaba por el efecto de la ilusión sonora de la morena.

Kin, con aires de superioridad, se acercó a Hinata y colocó su pie en la cabeza de Hinata.

-Van dos Hyüga que derroto, ¿De verdad son el clan más poderoso de Konoha? Vaya chiste.- Después de eso Kin volteó a ver a Kushina.- De por terminado el combate, está fracasada no puede ni levantarse.

Kushina miró con tristeza a quien fuera la mejor amiga de su hijo desaparecido, lamentando el resultado del encuentro.

-De acuerdo, le doy la Victoria a…- Pero Kushina no pudo terminar de dar su veredicto.

En un instante Hinata tomó del tobillo a Kin y la jaló haciéndola tropezar, pero antes de que la kunoichi tocará el suelo Hinata conectó un golpe de Jünken en el abdomen de la Oto Genin, justo donde se encuentra su centro de chakra. Ante esto Kin no pudo hacer nada más que caer al suelo en posición fetal mientras colocaba sus manos sobre su abdomen.

-¿C-Cómo?- Apenas pudo preguntar Kin al ver que Hinata se levantaba sin ningún problema.

-En mi equipo hay una experta en genjutsu de todo tipo, un experto en jutsu mentales y un experto en jutsu de parálisis, ¿Crees que un genjutsu tan simple como el tuyo me haría algo?- Dijo Hinata como si dijera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Le doy la Victoria a Hinata Hyüga.- Terminó de decir Kushina con una liguera sonrisa en su rostro.

En las gradas todo el equipo de la ojiperla estaba feliz por la victoria de su compañera, junto al enmascarado Genin de Oto.

-"Mandó chakra a su oído interno para así romper el Genjutsu, una muestra increíble de control de chakra, y es aún más sorprendente que lo haya hecho mientras ya estaba bajo el genjutsu"- Le dijo el enmascarado a su huésped.

-"Supngo que está hija de Haruhi si que vale la pena".- Le dijo la serpiente a su anfitrión.

No obstante la otra Hyüga no estaba tan alegre por la victoria de su hermana, pues solo podía pensar en cómo ella, quién es la heredera de los Hyüga, perdió contra el genjutsu sonoro de la Genin de una aldea menor mientras que su repudiada hermana pudo vencerla con un solo golpe.

Mientras los paramédicos se llevaban a la última integrante de uno de los equipos Genin de Oto.

**_Noveno encuentro: Menma Uzumaki VS. Sakura Haruno._**

Los dos participantes miraron con sorpresa los nombres que aparecieron en el tablero. Ambos habían sido amigos desde pequeños debido a la amistad que habían tenido sus padres al haber sido compañeros de equipo. Menma miró con algo de nerviosismo a Sakura a lo que está respondió dándole una sonrisa confianzuda al chico, lo que hizo que este perdiera sus inseguridades y saltara desde el balcón a la arena.

Kushina se alegró al ver la cara de emoción de su hijo y dio por iniciada la pelea.

Tan pronto Kushina dio el aviso Menma creo dos Kage Bunshins y los tres se prepararon para atacar a la pelirrosa, pero Sakura de su porta Shuriken sacó lo que parecían ser dos flores de cerezo, lo mismo que su nombre.

-**_Hana Shuriken: Sakura o Kiru_**.- Dijo la Kunoichi para luego lanzar las flores en dirección a Menma. Ambas flores parecía haber obtenido las características de una Shuriken, además de parecía que seguían de manera instintiva a Menma.

El Genin junto a sus clones tuvieron dificultades para evitar las flores asesinas. Y las cosas no mejoraron cuando Sakura pasó a la ofensiva y empezó a pelear con Menma y sus clones. En cuanto a Taijutsu Menma era superior a la Kunoichi, pero el trabajado que Sakura había realizado con su control de chakra y el aumentar su fuerza con este habían dado sus frutos. Uno de los clones se desvaneció tras recibir un puñetazo de Sakura en el abdomen y Menma a duras penas pudo evitar encogerse por recibir el recuerdo del dolor que sintió su clon.

Menma usa a su clon de trampolín para saltar a una gran altura. Saca un Kunai con un papel bomba. Las flores Shuriken destruyeron al clon y ahora iban en dirección a Menma, el cual lanzó el Kunai en dirección a las flores. El Kunai estaba en medio de las flores cuando Menma activó el papel en el Kunai y se provocó una explosión que destruyó las flores Shuriken y causó una gran nube de humo.

Mientras Menma caía una liana le amarró el tobillo y lo jaló. Al poder salir de la nube de humo Menma pudo ver cómo la liana que le amarraba venía de la palma de Sakura, la cual empezó a tirar con fuerza de la liana para acercar a Menma a su cuerpo y poder recibirlo con un golpe cargado con chakra.

Menma al ver cómo estaba por recibir un golpe fulminante actuó rápido. Creo un clon de sombra e hizo que hiciera lo mismo que Sakura, hacer que el verdadero Menma fuera aún más rápido contra Sakura. Pero Menma mientras empezaba a formar un Rasengan en su mano.

Al momento del encuentro entre los dos Genin el puño de Sakura chocó contra el Rasengan de Menma. Pese a la fuerza de la técnica rango A Sakura resistió mucho la técnica, pero de repente el brazo de Sakura se empezó a deshacer en un montón de ramas, hojas y pétalos.

Cuando Menma se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando sintió un Kunai en su cuello.

-¿Te gustó mi Shigemi Bunshin no Jutsu? He trabajado mucho en esa técnica, aunque me deja con poco chakra.- Dijo una notablemente cansada Sakura a espaldas de Menma.

-Engañarme con un Bunshin, eso sí que hiere mi orgullo -ttebayō.- Dijo Menma.- Pero te olvidaste de algo, Sakura-Chan.

-¿De qué?- Dijo Sakura para luego notar que había un Kunai delante de su cuello.

-De él.- Dijo Menma mientras su clon amenazaba a Sakura con un kunai.

Sakura ante esto solo soltó su Kunai al suelo y levantó las manos en señal de rendición. Kushina miró orgullosa la victoria de su hijo y lo declaró vencedor.

Los dos Genin fueron caminando a las gradas mientras sostenían una pequeña charla.

-Fue un gran combate, Menma.- Dijo Sakura mientras subía al balcón.

-Gracias Sakura-Chan, me la dejaste difícil -ttebayō.- Dijo Menma.

-Ahora, ¿Me podrías decir que le pasó a Sasuke? Estuvo muy raro luego del examen del bosque.

-Pues…- Pero su platica fue interrumpida por el anuncio del siguiente encuentro.

**_Décimo encuentro: …_**


	5. Capítulo 005: Preliminares Final

**Torre del Bosque de la Muerte.**

Luego de que la pelea entre Menma y Sakura terminara; haciendo que de momento el único equipo Genin que iría completo a las finales fuese el equipo Kakashi, el marcador mostró los nombres de los siguientes participantes.

**Décimo encuentro: Rei VS. Yakumo Kurama.**

-Vaya, por fin el último de nosotros va a pelear, y te toca con una chica debilucha, no creo que te tome más de cinco minutos.- Le dijo Sui a su compañero.

-No subestimes a tus oponentes, Sui, ni por su físico…- Dijo Jügo.

-O su sexo.- Le dijo su Sensei al chico.

-Bueno, manos a la obra.- Dijo Rei para luego saltar desde las gradas mientras que su oponente bajaba tranquilamente las escaleras.

-¡VAMOS YAKUMO-SAN! ¡MUESTRA EL BRILLO DE TUS LLAMAS DE LA JUVENTUD!- Grito a puro pulmón el Genin con spandex verde y cejas tupidas, lo que provocó un ligero sonrojo de parte de la kunoichi.

-Espero esto no le exija demasiado a Yakumo, ese sujeto se ve peligroso.- Dijo Fū Yamanaka al ver al rival de su compañera.- ¿Tú que piensas, Hinata?

Pero Hinata no podía ser imparcial en dicho asunto al ver que su mejor amiga pelearía contra aquel que tanto tiempo había esperado a que regresara.

Ambos contrincantes se encontraron frente a frente y tras el tradicional saludo Shinobi manos tomaron poses de pelea.

Ambos contrincantes se miraban fijamente, esperando a que el otro hiciera el primer movimiento. Tras unos segundos de espera Rei decidió dar el primer paso y de uno de los paquetes en su uniforme saco varias cartas de póker que arrojó a su contrincante. Dichas cartas empezaron a girar por sí mismas en el aire y a perseguir a la kunoichi. La chica al ver la amenaza sacó de su porta Shuriken un montón de Kunai que arrojó contra las cartas, pero sus armas fueron fácilmente cortadas por las cartas.

Al ver que al parecer el contra atacar con sus armas sería inútil, Yakumo decidió hacer algo diferente. Del interior de su ropa, desde su espalda sacó lo que parecía ser un cuaderno de dibujo y de su porta Shuriken sacó un lapicero. Segundos antes de que las cartas llegaran a tocar a Yakumo estas de repente se prendieron en llamas, sorprendiendo al Genin de Oto.

Ante tal evento Rei decidió repetir la estrategia para comprobar lo que había pasado y volvió a arrojar su cartas contra su contrincante, pero esta vez, después de que Yakumo volviera a dibujar en su cuaderno, las cartas cambiaron de dirección y empezaron a atacar a su dueño. Ante esto Rei simplemente hizo un sello de mano y las cartas simplemente callejón al suelo como papel ordinario.

-"Capacidad de alterar la realidad mentalmente, si mal no recuerdo es la habilidad de una de las hijas de Yamuna".- Le dijo el Bijū a su anfitrión.

-"Ese es el poder del clan Kurama, no sé mucho de ellos, nunca conocí a Yakumo antes, pero por lo que escuchaba de Minato al parecer los suyos alteran la realidad a base de genjutsu".- Dijo Rei en su mente.

Pero el chico no tenía mucho tiempo para hablar con su compañero dado que Yakumo siguió dibujando en su cuaderno. De repente el suelo empezó a atacar a Rei, primero unas manos de piedra intentaron atraparlo y cuando él las esquivó del suelo salieron dos púas que intentaron apuñalarlo, sin éxito.

Posteriormente Rei sacó de sus paquetes una de sus cartas y la impregnó con chakra, formando con esta lo que parecía ser una espada de chakra, con la cual cortó las púas de piedra que lo habían atacado. Rei fue en contra de Yakumo, quien nuevamente empezó a dibujar en su cuaderno, pero esta vez al terminar le mostró su obra de arte a Rei.

Era un dibujo de Rei con su brazo envuelto en llamas.

Rei al principio no le tomó importancia, pero en milésimas de segundo después casi suelta su arma al sentir como su brazo empezaba a arder en llamas.

Rei tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no caer del dolor tanto físico como psicológico que le resultaba volver a sentir su piel en llamas.

-"No es real, solo es un maldito Genjutsu".- Se dijo a sí mismo Rei.

-"Interesante cómo funciona la voluntad familiar, mientras que Kalindi, la hija mayor de Yamuna; una de tus antepasadas, se especializó en controlar mentes, la hija menor, Inari, estudió como hacer que la mente controlara a la materia, incluso tu ojo insertado no pudo evitar la técnica de esa chica".- Dijo Apophis.

-"¿Qué esperas para romper esta maldita ilusión?"- Dijo Rei con enojo.

-"Ya voy, arsonfóbico cascarrabias".- Dijo Apophis.

Momentos después el dolor en el brazo de Rei había desaparecido y nuevamente cargó contra Yakumo, la cual empezó a dibujar nuevamente en su cuaderno, pero antes de que terminara de dibujar, Rei había lanzado la carta que tenía en la mano, partiendo en dos su cuaderno.

Rei llegó al frente de Yakumo y estaba por asestarle un puñetazo en la cara, pero esta levantó su brazo y lo bloqueo, aunque Rei notó que el propio brazo de Yakumo tembló un poco al recibir el golpe.

-**Hachimon: Kaimon**.- Dijo Yakumo y con esto su brazo dejo de temblar ante la fuerza de Rei. En un instante Yakumo tomó el brazo de Rei y lo uso para tomar impulso para darle un rodillazo en el abdomen al enmascarado.

Rei cayó al suelo por el gran impacto que le sacó el aliento. Yakumo lo soltó y estaba a punto de darle una patada descendente pero este la esquivo por poco usando el Shunshin, reapareciendo al otro extremo de la arena.

Rei con trabajo se puso de pie y con agilidad evitó una serie de golpes y patadas de Yakumo. La kunoichi de repente haba obtenido un aumento de fuerza exponencial, pero Rei notaba que dicha fuerza la estaba desgastando, así que solo era cuestión de resistencia y de tener más velocidad que su adversaria, en las cuales estaba seguro que la podría derrotar.

Yakumo empezaba a alentarse, sus movimientos eran más pausados y se le notaba el cansancio, así que Rei aprovechó eso. Usando el Shunshin le dio una patada en la mejilla seguida de un puñetazo en la barbilla y una patada en el abdomen que dejó a Yakumo casi inconsciente y casi la hizo caer al suelo.

Pero mientras se limpiaba el hilo de sangre que le salían tanto de la nariz como de la boca, la Kunoichi se puso recta.

-**Hachimon: Kyūmon**.- Al terminar la frase la kunoichi desapareció por un momento de la vista de Rei para luego reaparecer colocándole una patada en el costado izquierdo al chico.

El Genin de Otogakure fue lanzado hasta chocar en la pared por el impacto, dejando un par de grietas en dicha pared.

-"Debo admitir que con esto me doy cuenta de que dependo mucho de mis habilidades especiales".- Le dijo el muy adolorido Genin a su anfitrión.

-"Pues no todos los días tengo que hacer que tu bazo pase de ser un licuado a un órgano de nuevo".- Le dijo Apophis a su casero mientras dirigía su chakra curativo al órgano antes mencionado.

Rei a duras penas pudo reincorporarse antes de que Yakumo apareciera frente a él y le conectara un puñetazo en la máscara. Ante dicha acción se escuchó un sonido de quiebre, pero mientras todos pensaban que el sonido era debe ido a la destrucción de la máscara, muchos con horror vieron como Yakumo alejaba su mano de la cara de su contrincante y mostraba que los huesos de sus falanges estaban hundidos y mostraban una fractura expuesta.

Ante esa distracción Rei aprovechó para darle a Yakumo una patada giratoria en la cara, seguida de un puñetazo en el abdomen para luego intentar conectar una patada en la espalda de su contrincante, pero en el último momento la kunoichi logró agarrar del tobillo a Rei.

La kunoichi levantó su mirada aún con el tobillo de su contrincante en la mano sana. El agarre de la chica cada vez era más fuerte y en sus ojos se notaba una gran determinación.

-Y-Yo he trabajado mucho para llegar aquí, no me puedo rendir aún.- Dijo la Kunoichi.- Debo demostrar que mi cuerpo no es una prisión.

La chica apretaba cada vez más el tobillo de su contrincante, el cual empezaba a considerar la posibilidad de usar una de sus habilidades especiales para este combate.

-**Hachimon: Sei**…- Pero la Kunoichi no pudo continuar porque de su boca brotó sangre, al igual que de su naríz.

El agarre de Yakumo perdió la fuerza y esta calló de rodillas en el suelo, mientras llevaba su mano sana a la boca para detener la sangre que brotaba de su interior.

-No, no ahora.- Empezó a decir Yakumo antes de caer rendida en el suelo.

-¡YAKUMO!- Gritó desde las gradas el Genin con spandex verde, el cual de inmediato fue a socorrer a la kunoichi, seguido de los compañeros de equipo de la kunoichi y de su Sensei.

Kushina declaró que el combate ya no podía continuar por pérdida de consciencia por parte de uno de los participantes. Los Shinobi médicos llegaron a la escena y se llevaron a la kunoichi de inmediato, mientras que aquellos que fueron a socorrerla solo vieron cómo se marchaba.

La conmoción de los presentes fue interrumpida por alguien.

-Que orgullo deben sentir en este momento.- Dijo Rei mientras balanceaba su cuerpo de una pierna a otra para ver que tanto daño le dejó Yakumo en la pierna.

Las personas que fueron en auxilio de Yakumo vieron a Rei como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza, aunque el Genin de cejas pobladas se veía muy molesto.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- Dijo Rock Lee con ira.

Rei giró su tobillo un poco y luego plantó su pie en el suelo, asegurándose de que podía caminar bien.

-Supongo que la chica tiene una enfermedad, una que al parecer empeora con esfuerzo físico. Imagino que muchos le dijeron que no debía ser Shinobi, que abandonara esa meta y que se dedicara a otra cosa, y supongo también que ella hizo de oídos sordos y siguió adelante, una muestra de gran testarudez…

Antes esas palabras Lee estaba a punto de caerle encima al enmascarado, pero Genma y Hinata lo detuvieron. Genma porque pese a que le molestaba lo que el chico decía de su alumna no quería que el pupilo de su antiguo compañero fuera descalificado, y Hinata porque conocía bien ese tipo de discursos y sabía lo que venía a continuación.

-Y también es una muestra de gran fuerza de voluntad y de un tremendo orgullo. Para lograr hacerme tanto daño esa chica tuvo que pasar por un gran entrenamiento y llevarlo de manera muy disciplinada. Disciplina, orgullo y una gran fuerza de voluntad, deben estar orgullosos de su compañera.

Luego de pronunciar dichas palabras el Genin se fue a reunir con su equipo como si no hubiera peleado hace unos escasos segundos.

El equipo de la kunoichi junto con el Genin de cejas pobladas se quedaron mirando atónitos al chico, con un sentimiento contradictorio en sus mentes.

-"Siempre ha sido así, su forma de dar ánimo es sacar a flote un defecto y luego resaltar dos o tres virtudes, así es como muestra admiración".- Pensaba la Hyüga, recordando cierto diálogo que había tenido con Rei hace años y con el cual se había enamorado de él.

Las personas presentes en la arena regresaron a sus lugares y esperaron a que salieran los nombres de los siguientes contrincantes.

**Onceavo encuentro: Fū Yamanaka VS. Ino Yamanaka.**

Ambos contrincantes se sorprendieron al ver sus nombres en la pantalla y bajaron rápidamente a la arena.

-Vaya Nii-San, supongo que algo así debía pasar tarde o temprano.- Dijo Ino mientras que de su porta Shuriken sacaba unas agujas Senbon que colocaba entre sus dedos.

-Bueno hermana, solucionemos la rivalidad de hermanos que tenemos desde que nacimos con un mes de diferencia.- Dijo Fü mientras que de un pergamino liberaba una marioneta con kamas por brazos y azadas por pies.

Kushina dio por iniciado el combate y los dos herederos del clan Yamanaka se enfrentaron.

Ino lanzó sus Senbon contra su hermano, pero la marioneta flotó en el aire y golpeó con sus kamas las agujas como si tuviera mente propia, a la vez que Fū sacaba un Kunai y se acercaba a su hermana, la cual lanzó a su alrededor Makibishis para frenar a su hermano.

Pero la marioneta flotó para encontrarse con la rubia mientras preparaba su mano kama para atacar, pero Ino en lugar de contra atacar decidió solo esquivar el ataque e intentar poner distancia contra el objeto. Pero de repente la marioneta retrocedió por cuenta propia. Posteriormente Fü uso a su marioneta como trampolín para poder evitar las trampas que su hermana había puesto en el suelo.

Fü caía en dirección a su hermana con un Kunai en mano mientras que su marioneta iba también al encuentro con la rubia. Ino sabía que si bloqueaba a uno el otro la atacaría, a la vez que sabía que de atacar a la marioneta de su hermano el Jutsu maldito inscrito en esta la dejaría atrapada en la marioneta. Ino debía pensar rápido, algo que en su equipo por lo general le dejaba a Shikamaru, aunque a decir verdad ella era mejor que el flojo en la improvisación.

Ino lanzó al suelo una bomba de humo, bloqueando la visibilidad de su hermano, pero aún así este y la marioneta prosiguieron con el ataque. Momentos después el humo se desvaneció y la escena fue sorpresiva para todos los presentes. Fü Yamanaka estaba apuñalando a su marioneta con el Kunai, mientras que su hermana se encontraba a poca distancia de él.

Al caer en cuenta de lo que había hecho, Fü cayó momentáneamente en pánico.

-"Uso el **Kawamiri** en Wara para evitar ambos ataques y así que mi maldición juegue en mi contra.- Pensaba Fü mientras sentía como su mente poco a poco se desvanecía dentro de su marioneta y su cuerpo empezaba a caer al suelo, sin mente.

Ino miraba con orgullo la escena. Desde que eran chicos Fü había sido mejor en los jutsu de su clan y siempre le había ganado en los combates de practica, pero al fin parecía haberle ganado.

La rubia miraba a Kushina, esperando que está le diera la victoria, cuando de repente la kunoichi sintió como su mente se paralizaba al igual que su cuerpo. La rubia alcanzó a tener la suficiente movilidad como para ver a su hermano, a penas consciente, usando el sello manual de su familia en su dirección.

-"¿Cómo es que está consciente? Se supone que las dos corrientes mentales mentales que creo usando el Shinten Bunshin no Jutsu están atrapadas en Wara, ¿Acaso tenía una tercera corriente de respaldo?"- Pensaba Ino mientras sentía como su mente se congelaba.

Mientras tanto Fü se esforzaba porque su tercera e inmadura corriente mental tuviera la suficiente fuerza como para mantener el jutsu funcionando mientras que dos terceras partes de su mente se encontraban luchando entre sí dentro de su marioneta. Pero lamentablemente Fü calculó mal la fuerza de la mente de su hermana comparada con la fuerza que su tercera corriente mental poseía, y mientras que fue capaz de inmovilizar el cuerpo de su hermana, no pudo tomar control de este.

Eso hizo que ambos Genin quedarán en un punto muerto.

Luego de que los respectivos Sensei de los Genin los ayudaran a salir del bucle mental en el que se habían metido la pelea fue declarada un doble empate, por lo que ninguno podría avanzar a la siguiente ronda. Mientras que en las gradas cierto enmascarado veía con diversión la escena.

-"Ay primos, ustedes no cambian".- Pensaba Rei al ver cómo ambos Yamanaka se iban con sus respectivos equipos.

**Flashback no Jutsu. Año 068 de la era de Aldeas Shinobi.**

En uno de los muchos campos de entrenamiento de Konoha se podrá observar una escena un tanto cómica. Una niña rubia de ojos azul verdoso y un niño rubio con pelo en punta, marcas de bigotes en las mejillas y ojos azules se encontraban atados frente a un poste mientras que frente a ellos se encontraban un niño pelinaranja con ojos dorados y que sostenía entre sus brazos a la misma marioneta que uso anteriormente, pero sin ningún arma en lugar de extremidad, y un niño rubio casi idéntico al amarrado salvo por carecer de las marcas de bigotes. Los cuatro niños aparentaban tener alrededor de 4 o 5 años de edad.

-Con está van 7 veces que les ganamos en captura al enemigo, no son muy buenos jugando a esto.- Dijo el niño pelinaranja mientras sonreía con altanería.

-No es justo, usar esa tonta muñeca es hacer trampa -ttebayo.- Dijo el niño rubio amarrado.

-¿Trampa? Hermano, el juego es atrapar al equipo contrario, no importa qué método se use -ttebaro.- Dijo el niño rubio libre.

-¡No habrías ganado de no tener esa tonta muñeca, tonto Aniki!- Gritó los rubia mientras hacía una rabieta.

-¿Qué dijiste, perdedora que moja la cama!- Dijo Fü con enojo.

-Ca-cállate mentiroso!- Gritó Ino sonrojada de vergüenza.

-¿Por qué ustedes dos siempre pelean -ttebayo?- Preguntó Menma.

-Somos hermanos, es lo normal.- Dijo Fü como si se tratara de lo más obvio del mundo.

-Nosotros no peleamos, y Hinata y Hanabi siempre son amorosas entre ellas -ttebaro.- Dijo Naruto.

-Ustedes dos son niños y Hinata y Hanabi son niñas, no saben lo que es ser una niña y tener a un tonto de hermano mayor.- Dijo Ino para luego sacarle la lengua a su hermano.

-Y no saben lo que es tener a una chillona chismosa de hermanita.- Dijo Fü para luego darle un coscorrón en la cabeza a su hermana.

Así se la pasaron peleando los niños hasta que un Chünin del clan Yamanaka los fue a buscar para llevarlos a sus respectivos hogares.

**Flashback no Jutsu. Kai.**

Imperceptible para todos en la habitación Rei soltó una pequeña risa al recordar uno de los momentos que pasó con su extendida familia antes de salir de Konoha.

El tablero mostró a los siguientes contrincantes y la penúltima pelea debía dar inicio.

**Doceavo encuentro: Rock Lee VS. Gaara no Sabaku.**

**(Sucede igual que en el anime/manga).**

-"Con que ese es el poder de las Puertas internas, un poder capaz de dañar la defensa del Jinchuriki de Shukaku, que maravilloso"- Pensó Rei mientras recordaba su propia pelea y la que acababa de presenciar.

Luego de que los médicos se llevaran al Genin con los miembros destrozados y de que su Jönin los acompañara junto a la chica del clan Kurama, Kushina vuelve a reparar la arena lo mejor que puede y manda a llamar a los últimos Genin que quedan disponibles para pelear.

**Treceavo encuentro: Shino Aburame VS. Chōji Akimichi.**

-Típico, me dejan a mi hasta el último y además tengo que pelear tras una lucha tan espectacular como la que acabamos de presenciar, lo que irremediablemente hará que mi pelea sea poca cosa en comparación.- Dijo el Aburame.

-Vamos Shino, no te sientas mal.- Dijo Kiba seguido de un ladrido de Akamaru.

-El ponerte triste no te servirá de nada, además Kiba y yo perdimos nuestros encuentros, debes ganar esta por nosotros.- Dijo Sakura para darle ánimos a Shino.

-No puedes dejar que el equipo 8 sea el único que no mande un miembro a las finales.- Dijo Kurenai.

Mientras que en el otro lado de las gradas.

-Bueno, al menos no me tocó enfrentarme con uno de esos locos de Oto o con el tipo de Suna.- Dijo Choji mientras se llevaba una papa a la boca.

-Choji, termina rápido este asunto para que podamos ir a descansar a nuestras casas.- Le dijo Shikamaru a su amigo.

-Odio decirlo pero el vago tiene razón, solo quiero ir a casa y calmar esta jaqueca.- Secundó Ino mientras frotaba su frente.

Choji le dio a guardar sus botanas a su profesor y bajó por a la arena para enfrentarse al chico Aburame.

Kushina dio por iniciado el encuentro, lo que de inmediato dio inicio a un encuentro de Taijutsu. Se notaba que ambos Genin eran hábiles en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, aunque Choji resaltaba por tener más fuerza bruta mientras que rápidamente Shino empezaba a mostrar signos de cansancio.

Finalmente Choji decidió pasar del taijutsu al Ninjutsu.

-**Nikudan Sensha**.- Dijo Choji para luego inflarse en una gran bola y posteriormente ir rodando en dirección a Shino.

El usuario de los insectos al ver esto tuvo que esquivar rápidamente el ataque de su contrincante, pero la bola humana que lo perseguía rápidamente dio la vuelta y retomó el ataque.

Shino sabía que no podría esquivarlo siempre, así que debía idear otra estrategia.

De las mangas del atuendo de Shino brotó un enjambre de insectos que formaron una nube oscura en el aire, nueve sobre la cual Shino fue capaz de pararse y así evitar el ataque del Akimichi.

Choji al ver que Shino esquivó nuevamente decidió cambiar regresar a su forma normal y cambiar de jutsu.

-**Bubun Baika no Jutsu**.- Dijo Chouji para luego mostrar cómo su mano derecha creía a un tamaño descomunal y la usaba para agarrar a Shino en el aire.

Los espectadores miraban como el sereno Aburame parecía estar atrapado en la gigantesca mano del Akimichi y ya su equipo daba por sentada la victoria de su compañero.

Pero de repente de entre los dedos de Choji empezaron a brotar muchos insectos los cuales se fueron metiendo dentro de la ropa del Akimichi, el cual por nerviosismo deshizo su jutsu para intentar librarse de los insectos.

Pero al intentar golpearse los brazos para aplastar a los insectos no sintió ninguno, así que en su desesperación decidió quitarse el chaleco verde que traía, solo para darse cuenta que los insectos del Aburame habían hecho pequeños cortes en su piel y se habían metido dentro de su cuerpo.

-Es sorprendente, el efecto analgésico de la saliva de mis Kikaichu, pueden morderte y meterse en tu cuerpo sin que lo notes.- Dijo Shino quien observaba tranquilo la escena.

De repente algo más paso. Choji paso de tener una robustez notable a poco a poco pasar a tener una complexión más esbelta, lo cual hizo que el Genin entrará en pánico.

-Las técnicas de los Akimichi funcionan convirtiendo las calorías en chakra, eso hace que su chakra sea especialmente nutritivo para mis insectos, te agradezco la buena comida, Choji-San.- Dijo Shino mientras Choji caía al suelo, inconsciente debido a la pérdida de chakra, y de sus brazos salían los insectos del Aburame.

Luego de unos segundo Shino extendió los brazos y los insectos volaron y regresaron al interior de su ropa, dejando a un desmayado Choji en el suelo.

Kushina dio por terminada la pelea y dio Fin a las semifinales.

Al terminar los combates los 11 participantes presentes fueron llamados a la arena. Kushina lanzó al aire un Kunai de tres puntas y antes de que este tocara el suelo el Cuarto Hokage había llegado a la arena de nuevo, sosteniendo una caja de madera con papeles adentro. Posteriormente el Hokage empezó a explicar cómo sería la ronda final de los exámenes.

-Dado el número de participantes que tendremos para la final se ha decidió que el torneo se llevará a cabo a lo largo de tres días. En el primer día se realizarán los primeros seis combates, en el segundo día se realizarán los tres combates preliminares y en el día final se realizará una pelea de triple amenaza.- Explicó Minato para luego mostrar la pizarra con los primeros seis combates.

**1)Gaara Sabaku Vs. Shino Aburame**.

**2****)Shikamaru Nara Vs. Temari Sabaku.**

**3)Menma Uzumaki Vs. Sui****.**

**4)Neji Hyüga Vs. Hinata Hyüga.**

**5)Sasuke Uchiha Vs. Rei**.

**6) Jügo vs Hanabi Hyüga.**

-De aquí a dentro de un mes se realizará la primera ronda del torneo, por lo que tienen una buena cantidad de tiempo para entrenar, les deseo suerte.- Dijo Minato para momentos después desaparecer en un destello de luz.

Los equipos Genin junto a sus mentores fueron escoltados fuera de la torre por la encargada del segundo examen. Posteriormente los Genin extranjeros se fueron a las habitaciones que Konoha había otorgado.

Rei entró a la habitación que le correspondía, la cual hasta donde había registrado no había ni cámaras o micrófonos, y se desprendió de su máscara. Luego se recostó en la cama y con la mirada al techo empezó a contemplar los sucesos que empezarían en un mes.


	6. Capítulo 006: Entrenamiento, parte 1

**Konoha. 28 de Septiembre del año 077. Un día después de las preliminares. **

Era el día después de las semifinales de los Exámenes Chünin. Los participantes tenían un mes para poder desarrollar e incrementar sus habilidades para así mostrar que son dignos de subir de rango en la organización militar de su aldea.

Muchos de estos Genin provenían de algún clan, por lo que su entrenamiento era tarea de sus clanes, mientras que los Genin extranjeros tenían un campo de entrenamiento privado para que sus instructores pudieran entrenarlos en privado.

**Shino.**

El segundo heredero del clan Aburame se encontraba en una habitación bastante particular. Era una cámara subterránea dividida en varias cámaras más pequeñas. Dichas habitaciones estaban iluminadas por una serie de bombillas que emitían una luz blanca, la cual no irradiaba calor. En cada habitación había un sistema de aire acondicionado para que cada residente pudiera regular la temperatura de la habitación según su criterio. Y cada sala contaba además con una alacena provista de diferentes sustancias y materiales destinados a la alimentación de artrópodos.

Estas cámaras eran salas para criar a los famosos insectos del clan Aburame. Cada sala contaba con diferentes aditamentos según lo requería el criador.

El joven Aburame se encontraba frente a una mesa, la cual contenía una caja de cristal donde estaban contenidos los insectos del Genin. Aparte del terrario habían varios frascos con polvos de diferentes colores y consistencias, además de una balanza donde pesaba cierta cantidad de uno de los polvos y una libreta donde hacía cálculos y anotaciones.

\- Veo que estás trabajando en una nueva colonia.- Dijo un joven que recién entraba a la habitación. Era un joven de pelo marrón, largo y lacio, una piel un poco más oscura que la de Shino, con una vestimenta color crema y unas gafas de montura morada y cristal verde.

\- Muta Ni-San.- Respondió Shino al ver a su hermano mayor, Muta Aburame, el primer heredero del clan Aburame.

\- Normalmente te dedicas a criar esa colmena de insectos resistentes al veneno de los Rinkaichū, supongo que esta nueva colmena tiene que ver con tu enfrentamiento con el hijo del Yondaime Kazekage.- Dijo de forma serena el primogénito del clan mientras inspeccionaba uno de los frascos con los que su hermano trabajaba.- ¿Por qué necesitas tal cantidad de esclerotina?

El más joven de los Aburame se quedó viendo a su hermano por unos instantes, más pensativo de lo normal.

\- Durante el examen vi…- Empezó a decir el Genin, antes de detenerse a media frase y recordar lo que vio en el bosque de la muerte, el trágico y sangriento destino que tuvo ese equipo Genin de Amegakure a manos del Genin de Suna, y luego recordó la pelea que el alumno de Maito Gai tuvo contra el Genin de Suna.- Vi que mi oponente puede usar su arena para aplastar y triturar a sus oponentes. Para tener una mínima oportunidad de obtener la victoria debo encontrar la forma de hacer que mis insectos puedan acercársele lo suficiente.

\- Y tú quieres producir una colmena de insectos con un exoesqueleto lo suficientemente duro como para resistir presiones que para un ser humano serían letales.- Dijo Muta.- ¿Necesitas ayuda?

**Shikamaru.**

Era pasado del medio día y el heredero Nara se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente en su alcoba.

Hasta que alguien le arrojó encima un balde de agua helada e hizo que el Genin se despertara de golpe.

Al despertar el Genin vio cómo su madre estaba frente a él, aunque lucía distinta a la apariencia de ama de casa que Yoshino Nara lleva normalmente. La mujer frente a Shikamaru vestía un uniforme Shinobi, con una blusa blanca sin mangas bajo el chaleco táctico de Konoha, pantalones Shinobi negros con un porta Shuriken en el muslo izquierdo, una antorcha apagada en su muslo derecho, sandalias Shinobi negras y unos guantes sin dedos de color marrón que parecían tener un aspecto muy áspero en las palmas.

Esta no era la matriarca del clan Nara, Yoshino Nara, está era una de las mejores kunoichi de su generación y por mucho la más inteligente, Yoshino Shiranui.

\- ¿A-Alguna ra-razón para que m-me despiertes así?- Dijo Shikamaru mientras temblaba por el frío.

\- El frío estimula la mente, además funciona para que te despiertes por completo. Falta un mes para las finales de los exámenes Chūnin y tu padre y yo hemos decidido que la primera mitad del mes yo te entrenaré, mientras que la otra mitad lo hará él, así que tienes cinco minutos para vestirte e ir al campo de entrenamiento.- Dijo Yoshino antes de salir de la habitación de su hijo.

Cuatro minutos y cincuenta y nueve segundos después madre e hijo se encontraban en el campo de entrenamiento.

\- Según sé te enfrentas a una kunoichi experta en el manejo del Fūton y que al parecer es tan buena estratega como tú.- Dijo Yoshino mientras tenía los brazos cruzados.- Tu entrenamiento se va a enfocar en dos partes. Tu padre se va a enfocar en enseñarte un padre jutsu Doton para que puedas alargar tu sombra, mientras que yo te enseñaré un jutsu Katon muy especial.

Luego de eso la kunoichi retirada tomo de su muslo la antorcha que tenía atada. Por primera vez Shikamaru pudo ver bien el objeto en cuestión. Parecía estar hecha de plata, con un mango en el extremo inferior que parecía ser de madera, mientras que la parte donde se prende el fuego consistía en una muy ornamentada red de metal que asemejaba a lenguas de fuego.

La mujer tan solo transmitió su chakra a la antorcha y luego de raspar sus guantes contra la punta esta se prendió con un extraño fuego de color blanco.

**\- Katon****: Shiranui (Elemento Fuego: Fuego Fatuo).- **Dijo la Kunoichi al terminar de hacer su jutsu.

\- Parece un fastidio, pero supongo que no tengo de otra.- Dijo el Nara menor ocultando su entusiasmo con su usual actitud perezosa.

**Menma.**

**\- ****¡RASENGAN!- **Gritó Menma mientras impactó su jutsu en un tronco, destruyendo este por golpe.

Ambos Shinobi se encontraban en un campo de entrenamiento exclusivo para el Hokage y su familia. Este estaba equipado con troncos de entrenamiento, un pequeño estanque para practicar jutsu Suiton, un fogón a nivel del suelo para poder practicar Katon, varios montículos de tierra y un arenal para la práctica de Jutsu Doton y un conjunto de pararrayos para practicar jutsu Raiton.

\- Bien, eso fue bastante bueno.- Dijo Jiraiya, el Sabio Sapo, mientras veía como su alumno realizaba el jutsu.

\- Si, pero ¿Cómo esto me ayudará contra alguien cuyo cuerpo se deshace en agua -ttebayō.- Dijo Menma mientras recordaba cómo ese chico derrotó a Tenten usando el agua de su cuerpo y luego como la sometió al ahogarla.

\- Tranquilo, ya tengo un plan para tu entrenamiento de este mes, por el momento tendremos una pequeña pelea de entrenamiento.- Dijo Jiraiya

Luego de un rato de practicar Taijutsu Menma acabó tumbado en el suelo debido al cansancio mientras que Jiraiya apenas estaba sudando.

\- Bueno chico, por lo menos en Taijutsu vas bien, tal vez debería pedirle a Gai que te de un par de clases mientras que ese clon suyo es tratado por Tsunade-Hime.- Dijo Jiraiya mientras limpiaba las pocas gotas de sudor que salían de su frente.

\- Pero mi adversario es alguien casi inmune al Taijutsu, ¿Cómo eso me va a ayudar -ttebayō?- Dijo Menma.

\- Recuerda que tendrás más de un oponente en esta ronda, mejorar tu Taijutsu no está de más.- Dijo Jiraiya.

\- Cierto, pero no me has dicho como es que voy a enfrentarme a él chico de agua -ttebayō.- Dijo Menma, pero de su abdomen salió un gruñido.

\- Bueno, creo que tienes algo de hambre, sería bueno comer un poco antes de seguir con el entrenamiento.- Dijo Jiraiya.

El veterano Shinobi se puso de cunclillas en el suelo y de su bolsillo sacó un pergamino de almacenamiento, del cual liberó una olla y una botella de aceite la cual tenía la palabra "Gama" escrita. Luego Jiraiya de una hielera saca un par de pechugas de pollo.

\- Un poco de pollo frito estará bien para la comida.- Dijo Jiraiya mientras sonreía y sacaba algo de saliva de la comisura de su boca.

\- Preferiría Ramen de pollo, pero de acuerdo -ttebayō.- Dijo Menma.

Jiraiya va al fogón del campo de entrenamiento, donde con un pequeño jutsu Katon prende una pequeña llama y coloca la olla, posteriormente coloca algo del aceite de la botella en la olla.

\- Ten cuidado con esto chico, este aceite es elaborado en el monte Myōboku arde muy fácilmente y a altas temperaturas.- Dijo Jiraiya mientras le mostraba a su pupilo la botella de aceite.

\- Si, como digas, Ero-Sennin.- Dijo Menma restándole importancia a lo que decía el anciano.

\- ¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO ME LLAMES ASÍ, MOCOSO!- Dijo Jiraiya con enojo, pero debido al fastidio que su alumno le provocó apretó de más la botella de aceite, el cual cayó dentro de la olla y debido al calor del fuego el aceite prendió de inmediato, creando una gran llamarada de fuego.

\- ¡Mira lo que hiciste Ero-Sennin!- Dijo Menma al ver el incendio que había provocado su maestro.

\- Fue tu culpa mocoso, ve por agua para apagar esto.- Dijo el adulto mayor señalando el estanque del campo de entrenamiento.

Menma siguió las órdenes de su mentor, fe al estanque, donde había un balde de madera, llenó dicho balde y regresó a donde el fogón, al cual le hechó el agua con la esperanza de que el fuego se apagara, pero en lugar de eso creció aún más.

\- ¿¡Y AHORA QUE HACENOS -TTEBAYŌ!?- Gritó Menma al ver que el fuego creció al hacharle agua.

-** Doton****: Ganban Kyū.- **Dijo Jiraiya mientras que el suelo empezaba a levantarse y formaba una cúpula de piedra y tierra alrededor del pequeño incendio.- Consejo de vida chico, un incendio de aceite jamás se debe apagar con agua, lo que se debe hacer es eliminar la fuente de calor y privarle de oxígeno.

\- ¿Qué? ¿¡ENTONCES POR QUÉ ME DIJISTE QUE LE ECHARA AGUA -TTEBAYŌ.- Dijo Menma con enojo.

\- Tú dímelo, ¿Por qué lo hice?- Dijo Jiraiya con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

El comentario dejó un poco desconcertado al joven Genin, pero de repente se puso a pensar en lo que acababa de pasar. Aceite, fuego y agua juntos…

\- Eres un maldito manipulador, Ero-Sennin.- Dijo Menma.

\- Tomaré eso como un cumplido, pero por lo pronto.- Dijo Jiraiya mientras desactivaba el jutsu Doton y mostraba que el incendio se había acabado.- ¿Continuamos con nuestro almuerzo?

**Neji.**

El prodigio del clan Hyūga se encontraba en el dojo destinado para el entrenamiento de la Rama secundaria. El joven están practicando con un muñeco de entrenamiento de madera al cual golpeaba para desahogar todos los sentimientos que pasaban por su cabeza en ese momento. Todo originado por quién sería su primer rival en las finales del examen.

Hinata Hyūga.

Cada vez que pensaba en una de sus primas su mente se llenaba de emociones. Odio, decepción, tristeza, amargura. Y un muy fuerte sentimiento de traición, especialmente por Hanabi.

Pero no era momento para dejar que sus emociones lo distraigan de su entrenamiento. Ya podría descargar todas sus emociones cuando luche con ambas.

Neji siguió dando golpes contra el muñeco de entrenamiento hasta que tras un par de huelgas el muñeco fue hecho añicos.

\- Buen golpe, algo exagerado, pero se nota la fuerza, lástima que un muñeco de pruebas no sea un oponente digno.- Dijo un Hyūga joven que iba entrando al dojo.

Era un adulto joven, alrededor de la veintena, con el uniforme Jönin estándar. Se notaba que era de la familia de la rama al usar un pañuelo en su cabeza donde portaba además su banda Shinobi. Su rostro pálido estaba enmarcado por dos coletas de cabello castaño.

\- Pensé que estarías tonteando con la Inuzuka o ayudando a Natsu a limpiar el vomito de tu padre.- Dijo Neji mirando altaneramente a su mayor.

\- Auch, que gran insulto, primito.- Dijo el Hyūga mientras pateaba uno de los escombros del muñeco que Neji había destruido.- Hana está ocupada con el perro de su hermano y en lo que a mí respecta ese idiota puede ahogarse en un charco de su propia porquería.

\- ¿Y por qué veniste a molestarme, Tokuma?- Dijo Neji.

\- Escuché que vas a pelear contra Hinata en las finales de los Chūnin y he decidido que te voy a ayudar en tú entrenamiento.- Dijo Tokuma.

\- No te he pedido eso.- Dijo Neji con desdén.

\- Cierto, pero aún así lo haré.- Dijo Tokuma mientras alzaba los hombros.

\- ¿Por qué me quieres ayudar? Tú que eres tan cercano a la heredera y a Hinata.- Dijo Neji con suspicacia.

\- También soy cercano a ti, primo. Y dado que nuestro querido tío de seguro va a encargarse de Hanabi, Shiranui se va a encargar de Hinata y dudo que Gai te pueda ayudar mucho con tu entrenamiento, solo quedo yo para asesorarte.- Dijo Tokuma.

\- ¿Y por qué debería aceptar tu ayuda?- Dijo Neji.

\- Porqué sé de tu pequeño proyecto de ingeniería invertida y sería una lástima que nuestro querido abuelo se enterara de que prácticas técnicas de la familia principal sin autorización.- Dijo amenazante Tokuma mientras Neji se mostraba preocupado por las palabras de su primo.- Además, creo que te puedo ser de ayuda.

Luego de eso Tokuma tomó uno de los pedazos del muñeco de pruebas, lo lanzó para arriba y el Jönin lanzó un golpe de Jünken en dirección al pedazo de madera. Su golpe fue tan potente que el trozo de madera quedó hecho añicos además de que se formó un agujero en el techo del dojo.

\- De acuerdo, te dejare entrenarme.- Dijo Neji con su típica actitud arrogante.- ¿Si sabes que tendrás que reparar ese agujero, verdad?

\- Será mejor que entrenemos en un lugar más abierto.- Dijo Tokuma.

**Sasuke.**

El Uchiha menor se encontraba a las afueras de Konoha junto a su Sensei. El joven de pelo azabache estaba realizando entrenamiento básico para el dominio de Raiton. En ese momento el Uchiha se encontraba transmitiendo su chakra a una bombilla para prenderla.

\- ¿Esto es muy necesario?- Dijo irritado el Uchiha al no comprender la importancia de un ejercicio tan simple.

\- Si quieres dominar el Chidori en tan solo un mes, si.- Dijo Kakashi sin despegar la mirada de su libro favorito.

\- Dijiste que por lo que viste en la pelea mi contrincante parece tener algún tipo de trauma con el fuego, ¿No sería mejor que Itachi estuviera entrenándome en Katon?- Preguntó Sasuke.

Ante el comentario de su pupilo, el ninja que copia decidió cerrar y guardar su libro para luego ver al Genin.

\- Empecemos con el segundo punto, Sasuke, tu hermano es un jefe de clan y también dirige a toda el Anbu, lo lamento pero esas dos tareas no le dejan mucho tiempo para entrenarte. Y en cuanto a lo primero debes recordar que tú estás en desventaja comparado con el resto de los participantes del examen.- Dijo Kakashi con un tono de enfado.

\- ¿Cual desventaja?- Preguntó Sasuke.

\- Todos los demás participantes pudieron ver de primera mano las habilidades del resto, tu en cambio no pudiste ver las habilidades de pelea de tu adversario y según tus propias palabras ese chico pudo contigo cuando estabas dominado por el sello de Orochimaru.- Dijo Kakashi.

\- Sigo sin entender porqué tengo que aprender un nuevo elemento cuando sé que el que ya tengo es eficaz contra mi adversario.- Dijo Sasuke.

\- Si, sabemos eso y él sabe que sabemos. Ese chico sabe que conocemos una de sus debilidades, por lo que seguramente tomará contramedidas para cubrir dicha debilidad.- Dijo Kakashi.

\- ¿No lo estás sobrestimando?- Dijo Sasuke.

\- Ese chico no sólo te pudo controlar mientras tenias el sello maldito activo, también pudo resistir una pelea casi enteramente física con un usuario de las ocho puertas mientras tenía dos abiertas, y eso hasta para un Chūnin experimentado es complicado.- Dijo Kakashi.- Recibió un golpe directo y se recuperó al instante, eso me dice que o tiene alguna defensa que no pudimos ver o que tiene algún tipo de habilidad regenerativa. Si es lo primero el Raiton es tu mejor opción para sobrepasarla, si es lo segundo un ataque tan potente como el Chidori podría ayudarte. Y el que puedas usar el Raiton te dará mejores reflejos y velocidad, lo cual nos conviene para evitar los golpes de ese sujeto y sus cartas.

Ante la explicación de su Sensei, Sasuke decidió continuar con el ejercicio, el cual terminó luego de unos minutos gracias a que ahora contaba con una nueva motivación por la explicación de su mentor.

\- Bueno, supongo que podremos seguir con él Chidori, y de haber tiempo un par de jutsu Raiton básicos.- Dijo Kakashi.

\- ¿Entiendes que si gano mi pelea y Hanabi gana la suya, nos tendremos que enfrentar? ¿Estás bien con eso?- Dijo Sasuke.

\- Tarde o temprano pasa algo así, no es novedad que los compañeros de equipo se enfrenten en los exámenes, pero dado que Hiashi decidió monopolizar el entrenamiento de Hanabi durante este mes no me pueden acusar de favoritismo.- Dijo Kakashi

\- Aunque a decir verdad, no estoy seguro de e tan altas son tus posibilidades de ganar si te enfrentas al que supongo es el General de Plata de Orochimaru- Pensó Kakashi al recordar su platica con la Serpiente Blanca de Konoha.

**Hanabi.**

\- Levántate, Hanabi.- Le dijo el líder del clan Hyūga a su segunda hija y actual heredera, Hanabi, la cual se encontraba invada en el suelo luego de haber recibido una huelga de Jūnken que la hizo caer al suelo. Ambos se encontraban en una sala de entrenamiento especial, reservada únicamente para el líder del clan o, en su defecto, el heredero. En la sala había material de entrenamiento, además de que había un gran armario de metal, el cual tenía un muy intrincado sistema de cerradura que en medio mostraba una placa que tenía inscrita el símbolo del clan Hyūga.

\- Si, Otou-Sama.- Dijo Hanabi mientras se reincorporaba y se colocaba en la posición del famosos Taijutsu de los Hyūga.

Luego de eso ambos activan su Dōjutsu y empiezan a intercambiar golpes con una notable elegancia en sus movimientos. Aún así se notaba que el Hyūga mayor, pese a estarse conteniendo, era quien dominaba la pelea.

\- Suficiente.- Dijo Hiashi, parando la pelea.- Ya tengo una idea de en que va a consistir tu entrenamiento durante este mes, pero repíteme, ¿qué habilidad dices que tu oponente posee?

\- No sé exactamente qué es, pero al parecer ese sujeto de Otogakure tiene la capacidad de alterar su cuerpo, generando un tipo de protuberancias similares a escamas, además de que momentáneamente parecía domar al perro de Kiba.- Dijo Hanabi recordando la pelea del Inuzuka contra Jūgo.

Ante dicha información el líder Hyūga fue a al armario de metal y, tras transmitir algo de su chakra a la placa con el símbolo de su clan, el armario se abrió, revelando un gran contenido de pergaminos cuyo contenido era para conocimiento exclusivo de la cabeza del clan.

Hiashi tomó dos de estos pergaminos, cerró el armario y fue frente a su hija.

\- ¿La transformación se parecía en algo a esto?- Dijo Hiashi tras desenrollar uno de los pergaminos y mostrárselo a su hija. En este habían dibujos de seres que no parecían ser exactamente humanos, pues estaban cubiertos de cuernos y escamas alrededor de su cuerpo, además de que sus ojos parecían transmitir la más extrema de las locuras. Hanabi pudo leer que en el pergamino se leía "Clan Genshi".

\- Si, es exactamente igual a lo que vi que ese sujeto hizo. Otou-Sama, ¿Quienes son el clan Genshi?- Preguntó Hanabi al no reconocer el nombre de dicho clan.

\- Eran, o mejor dicho son, un clan Shinobi que tenía la capacidad de absorber la energía de la naturaleza y controlar a las fieras, incluso si dichos animales provenían de un clan que los domestica o si fueran invocaciones. El problema es que al usar su poderes desataban una locura psicopata y la energía natural les confería de una armadura casi impenetrable.- Dijo Hiashi con un gesto de preocupación.- Según sé, se extinguieron en la era de guerra entre clanes. Al igual que los Hatake y Hagoromo, los Genshi se aliaron con los Senju, pero fueron exterminados por los Uchiha.

\- En palabras simples, me enfrentaré a un psicopata con chakra casi ilimitado y que encima esta acorazado.- Dijo Hanabi.

\- Cierto, pero el clan tuvo ciertos roces con los Genshi en el pasado y desarrollamos un conjunto de técnicas que te asegurarán la victoria en la pelea.- Dijo Hiashi para luego entregarle a su hija el segundo pergamino que sacó del armario de metal. La kunoichi abrió el pergamino y leyó el título.

-** Jūnken****: Futsumashi no Tenohira (Puño Suave: Palma del exorcista).- **Dijo Hanabi.

**Unas horas después…**

**Sala del concejo de Konoha.**

\- Y esa es la información que he obtenido, ¿Alguna pregunta?- Preguntó Jiraiya, el Sennin de los sapos, al consejo de Konoha, conformado por los lideresa de todos los clanes, los Jönin líderes de los diferentes departamentos Shinobi, Mebuki Haruno, regente del clan Haruno por viudes y representante civil, los tres grandes ancianos de Konoha y el propio Hokage, Minato Senju, quien tenía la ultima palabra en cada decisión.

Todos los presentes estaban sentados frente a una larga mesa que en medio contenía desplegado un pergamino con un mapa de la aldea de Konoha.

\- ¿Alguna pregunta? ¿¡ES EN SERIO!? Jiraiya, nos estás diciendo que Otogakure; liderada por Orochimaru, y Sunagakure planean atacarnos el día de las finales del examen Chünin ¿Y nos dices si tenemos alguna pregunta?- Dijo un exaltado Homura Mitokado.

\- Tranquilízate Homura, esta situación debemos tratarla con cabeza fría, no podemos dejar que las emociones se mezclen al tratar con una situación tan seria.- Dijo el viejo halcón de guerra, Danzō Shimura.

\- Danzō tiene razón, Homura, mantén la compostura.- Dijo Koharu Utatane.

\- Tenemos una invasión a la vuelta de la esquina, eso es un hecho, está reunión es para discutir cómo vamos a responder ante esto.- Dijo Tsunade Senju, regente del clan Senju y jefa de los Shinobi médicos de Konoha.

\- Lo que vamos a hacer es mantener las cosas en su rumbo natural.- Dijo Minato con un semblante sereno pero firme, dejando en claro que no estaban hablando con el hombre alegre y bondadoso que ascendió a líder de aldea a la temprana edad de 24 años, si no como el Shinobi que en solitario diezmó al ejército de Iwa en la Tercera Guerra Mundial Shinobi.

\- ¿¡Vas a dejar que invadan nuestra aldea!? ¿Por que no mandas Shinobi a atacar Oto y Suna? -Dijo una muy sorprendida Mebuki Haruno.

\- Mebuki, desde el ataque del Kyūbi, Konoha ha estado en una situación monetaria difícil y los exámenes Chünin representan un gran porcentaje de los aportes de la aldea, si los detenemos antes de tiempo entraremos en crisis y ni la ayuda del Señor Feudal sería suficiente.- Dijo Inoichi Yamanaka.

\- Además, desde la traición de Fugaku y la masacre Uchiha perdimos mucho poder militar, el mandar Shinobi a un desierto o a un territorio desconocido como lo es Otogakure sería demasiado arriesgado, si hay que combatir es mejor que sea aquí, en nuestro territorio donde tenemos ventaja.- Dijo Tsume Inuzuka.

\- ¿Qué hay de los aldeanos?¿De sus casas, negocios y vidas? ¿Cómo se enfrentarán los Shinobi a los invasores mientras se preocupan de no destruir la aldea de paso?- Volvió a preguntar Mebuki.

\- Desde el ataque y la masacre hemos mejorado nuestras defensas.- Empezó a explicar Kushina mientras señalaba el mapa de la aldea.- Tenemos más rutas de evacuación para los aldeanos, así que si lo planeamos bien las perdidas de civiles serán mínimas o incluso nulas -ttebane.

\- Si la batalla es en Konoha tenemos la oportunidad de debilitar a Suna ya sea capturando o asesinando a su Jinchuriki, además de que podemos capturar a los hijos del Yondaime Kazekage y usarlos de moneda de cambio.- Dijo Utatane.

\- Además de que si planeamos bien esto, el daño a la aldea sería mínimo y podríamos recuperarnos en poco tiempo.- Dijo Choza Akimichi.

\- Y por sí no resulta demasiado obvio, podemos librarnos de una vez de Orochimaru, ¿Eso no te parece correcto, Mebuki?- Dijo Danzō, sabiendo bien que tocaba un tema muy sensible para la viuda.

Mebuki se quedó callada ante el comentario emitido por el anciano Shimura, pues todos sabían que si alguien en la sala había sufrido por culpa del traidor era ella. Viendo la situación en la que se encontraba la mujer, alguien más decidió tomar la palabra para pasar a ser el centro de atención.

\- Sabemos que Orochimaru más que destruir la aldea, quiere obtener algo muy preciado, el Sharingan. Según Jiraiya-Sama, la razón por la que esa serpiente dejo de ser compañero de Fugaku en esa organización fue porque no pudo quitarle los ojos. El ataque que Sasuke recibió en el bosque de la muerte parece indicar que Orochimaru irá tras de Sasuke, por lo que parte de las acciones que debemos tomar en cuanto a la invasión es mantener a Sasuke alejado del traidor.- Dijo la persona más joven de la sala, quien hace unos 6 años había tomado muy a su pesar la posición del líder del clan Uchiha y que actualmente ostentaba la posición del líder de los Anbu oficiales de Konoha, Itachi Uchiha.

\- Jiraiya-Sama, ese grupo criminal en el que Orochimaru estaba junto a Fugaku, ¿Cree que ese grupo, Akatsuki, se pueda ver involucrado en todo esto?- Preguntó el Jefe Jōnin y líder del clan Nara, Shikaku Nara.

\- No descartaría esa posibilidad, hasta donde ha llegado mi investigación ese grupo parece estar tras los Bijū, y en Konoha en este instante tenemos a dos, el que tiene la mayor defensa y aquel que tiene el mayor ataque.- Dijo el ermitaño.- Pero al parecer aún no han hecho un movimiento en ese campo, por lo que se rumorea de ellos solo se han dedicado a hacer misiones con las que las aldeas no quieren verse involucradas.

\- Dejando a ese grupo de lado, toda esta estrategia gira en torno a un punto crucial, Minato, ¿Crees que puedes acabar tanto con Orochimaru como con Jiton no Rasa?- Preguntó el líder del clan Aburame, Shibi.

Minato se quedó un momento analizando la pregunta que su primo le acababa de hacer, recordando los momentos en los que había convivido con la Serpiente Blanca desde su infancia.

\- Orochimaru escapó de Konoha mientras aún me recuperaba de la batalla contra el Kyūbi, no pude hacer nada en ese momento, ahora es la oportunidad de enmendar ese error. Te estaría mintiendo si dijera que tengo la seguridad de que puedo derrotarlo por mi cuenta, pero afortunadamente no planeo pelear contra él en solitario.- Dijo Minato.- Cuando me enfrente a Orochimaru y a Rasa, tendré a mi lado a Jiraiya, Tsunade y a Kushina, estoy seguro que con ellos peleando junto a mí podré acabar con Orochimaru de una vez por todas.

\- Bien, si supongo que algo que no podemos negar es que no te falta confianza, ¿No es así, Hokage-Sama?- Dijo con un poco de burla Danzō, a lo que el rubio respondió solo con una mirada altanera para quien había sido el mayor rival político de su predecesor.

\- Mientras tanto, tenemos un mes para mejorar nuestras defensas y prepararnos para la invasión.- Comenzó a decir el líder del clan Hyūga.- En lo que respecta a las defensas actuales, la barrera de vigilancia…

Y así los líderes de Konohagakure pasaron el resto de la noche discutiendo qué medidas se tomarían para responder al intento de invasión que tendría lugar dentro de un mes en su aldea.


	7. Capítulo 007: Entrenamiento, parte 2

**Konohagakure no Sato. 12 de Octubre del año 077 de la era de Aldeas Shinobi.**

La tensión en Konoha se sentía a flor de piel, y era algo natural pues los exámenes Chūnin estaban a un par de semanas de llegar a sus finales. Muchos comerciantes ya se estaban preparando para poder recibir a los clientes extra que tendrían gracias a los muchos visitantes que vendrían a ver las diferentes peleas. La arena ya se encontraba repleta de personas que apostaban en favor de sus candidatos favoritos para triunfar en los examenes. Como era de esperarse los Genin locales tenían una ventaja, de estos los más sonados eran el prodigio del clan Hyūga, la heredera del clan Hyūga, uno de los últimos Uchiha y el propio hijo del Yondaime Hokage que además era bisnieto del Nidaime Hokage. Pocos prestaban mucha atención a los dos finalistas de Suna y los tres finalistas de Oto eran por completo ignorados.

Dejando de lado el gran aumento de actividades en la aldea, en los campos de entrenamiento destinado para los Genin visitantes era otra cosa, pues a dos semanas de distancia del primer día de los exámenes estos se encontraban perfeccionando las habilidades que usarían en el examen.

**Gaara.**

El instinto asesino de Gaara estaba muy inquieto. Habían pasado ya quince días desde que había peleado, dos semanas completas sin haber derramado sangre. No había pasado tanto tiempo sin provocar dolor y muerte desde hace seis años, desde aquella noche…

Pero no importaba, sabía que más pronto que tarde tendría lo que tanto ansiaba, podría probar su existencia y gracias a madre sabía exactamente con quien debía hacerlo. Madre los llamaba Zorro y Serpiente por alguna razón, pero la verdad es que la razón no le importaba mucho, solo eran los nombres que madre le daba a un par de sacrificios, una vez que estuvieran muertos sus nombres no serían más que recuerdos. Aunque algo que si llamaba la atención de Garra es que a esos dos también los llamaba de una forma muy extraña, los llamaba "Hijos de Atikaya", un nombre que en muchas ocasiones Madre habianusado para referirse a él.

Lo que si sorprendió al pelirrojo era que Madre insistiera en que aprendiera algo nuevo para poder derrotarlos. Madre jamás le había enseñado nada, incluso las habilidades que el tenía para controlar la arena no se las enseñó Madre, estas eran propias de él, la única diferencia es que gracias a Madre eran más fuertes.

Pero el porqué Madre le quería ayudar tampoco era muy importante ahora. El era su hijo y si era para probar su propósito, para demostrar su existencia, haría lo que fuera necesario.

Gaara se encontraba en el campo de entrenamiento que Konoha había cedido a los Shinobi de Suna para que entrenaran. Antes era un campo con mucho césped y árboles, pero ahora toda planta estaba muerta y la tierra pasó de ser negra y fértil a ser roja y árida, no muy diferente a su hogar en el país del viento.

El suelo frente a Gaara se empezó a mover y de este salió un topo. Gaara al ver al pequeño animal simplemente mandó un poco de su arena alrededor de este, pero en lugar de aplastarlo como era común en él simplemente hizo que algunos pocos granos de arena flotaran a su alrededor, lo cual fue seguido por un cambio físico en el animal, el cual fue haciéndose cada vez más flaco hasta el punto que sus costillas y pelvis eran visibles, el pelo se le cayó y la piel se le resecó.

El pobre animal había perdido toda el agua de su cuerpo.

**Temari.**

La princesa de Sunagakure se encontraba en el campo de entrenamiento que Konoha le cedió a su aldea, lo cual era muy irónico en su mente. Estaba en la esquina más alejada, la única que su hermano menor no había convertido en un mini desierto, aunque ella no había hecho nada por mejorar el ambiente, puesto que a su alrededor habían un montón de árboles incinerados a su alrededor además de césped chamuscado.

Temari se haba sorprendido a si misma. Desde pequeña sabía que tenía está habilidad, la descubrió un día que estaba entrenando con sus amigas Sen y Yome, pero nunca tuvo mucho interés en contarle a nadie de su habilidad, especialmente desde que tuvo acceso a los documentos de la oficina de su padre y se enteró de lo que le había pasado a la última kunoichi con dicha habilidad, una historia que contrastaba bastante con la historia oficial que había escuchado en la academia.

Pero ahora estaba practicando el poder que había jurado mantener en secreto y usar solo en situaciones de vida o muerte; o mejor dicho, cuando su hermano pequeño la pusiera a ella y a Kankuro en peligro mortal. Y la estaba practicando para poder enfrentar a un flojonazo.

Claro, también estaría combatiendo con otros Shinobi de Konoha en la invasión, pero había decidido usar por primera vez en público dicho poder. Sen diría que estaba siendo paranoica al preocuparse tanto por ese chico, pero al ver la pelea que ese Nara tuvo con su hermano pudo notar algo, algo que jamás había notado antes y que la hizo darse cuenta de lo sola que siempre había estado.

Pudo notar un intelecto similar al suyo.

Y lejos de odiar al chico, lejos de querer eliminarlo, deseaba desesperadamente enfrentarse a él, deseaba ver que había detrás de esa actitud perezosa. Quería saber si su instinto estaba equivocado, si ese chico era solo un flojo un poco por encima de la media o si era alguien que actuaba como flojo porque sentía que su mente era mil veces más veloz que la realidad, como a ella le pasaba a cada momento y por lo que siempre tenía ese sentimiento de frustración, el cual lograba apaciguar la mayoría del tiempo con el miedo a que su hermano cometiera fratricidio.

Temari decidió simplemente concentrarse en el entrenamiento, faltaban días para que su curiosidad se viera saciada y debía prepararse muy bien para cualquier truco de ese flojo preparara en el mes que no lo pudo ver.

Lanzó un ataque con su abanico, un ataque que no consistía en su típico Fūton, si no en su habilidad especial, y dirigió el ataque contra los árboles.

Los árboles se incineraron al instante.

· Bien.- Dijo la Kunoichi para sí misma.- Me pregunto cómo podrás salir de esto, Nara.

**Sui.**

· ¡Cuanto aburrimiento!- Dijo Sui mientras destruía dos muñecos de entrenamiento con su brazo izquierdo convertido en un largo látigo de agua.- De verdad no sé por qué nos esforzamos tanto, digo, ni siquiera pudimos celebrar tu cumpleaños hace dos días.

Sui se encontraba hablando con su compañero Rei, quien balanceaba entre sus dedos una de sus cartas de póker.

· En esta situación algo tan vano como lo es que la Tierra le diera otra vuelta al Sol queda en segundo plano, estamos en los exámenes Chūnin, los primeros en los que nuestra aldea es invitada, no podemos darnos el lujo de holgazanear o de ponernos a festejar cumpleaños.- Dijo Rei.

A Sui solía molestarle la rectitud y fría lógica con la que su amigo discutía. Aún en privado mantenía el papel de que estaban en Konoha solo por los exámenes Chūnin y no para una invasión, aunque según lo que Rei le había explicado acerca de su siniestro tío abuelo, entendía el porqué de la cautela, eso no significaba que no lo exasperara.

· Como sea.- Dijo Sui tras soltar un suspiro y luego tomar un sorbo de su botella de agua.- Por cierto, ¿No te preocupa que le haga algún daño al hijo del Hokage?

Habría sido imperceptible para casi todo el mundo, pero Sui era el mejor amigo de Rei, así que pudo notar el muy liguero temblor que este tuvo en su mano al nombrar a Menma Uzumaki.

· A decir verdad no, imagino que va a ser entrenado por Jiraiya, uno de los Sannin legendarios, si acaso me preocupo por ti.- Dijo Rei en tono de burla.

· Pues no deberías.- Dijo Sui.- Gracias a tus muy útiles sugerencias he logrado superar las debilidades de mi clan.

· Veamos si eso es verdad.- Dijo Naruto para luego hacer sellos de mano.- **[Cerdo-Carnero-Serpiente] Raiton: Jibashi.**

Luego de eso de las manos de Rei brotó una corriente eléctrica que fue a parar contra Sui, pero al impactar en su cuerpo líquido estas parecían no tener efecto.

· El Raiton que por tanto tiempo molestó a mi clan ya no es problema gracias a ti, el Katon jamás me ha preocupado, domino bien mi Fūton gracias al constante entrenamiento contigo, y en cuanto al Doton.- Empezó a decir Sui para luego partir una roca en dos con su mano convertida en un látigo de agua.- No creo que me cause problema.

· Hasta donde sé Menma Uzumaki tiene Katon, Doton, Suiton y Fūton, dices estar protegido contra los ataques elementales, pero eso no te hace invulnerable a otro tipo de Jutsu, además de que nada es realmente invulnerable.- Dijo Rei con tono de regaño al ver la arrogancia de su compañero.

· Bueno, supongo que tendré que entrenar un poco más, además le debo una buena pelea a Menma Uzumaki y a todo su equipo.- Dijo Sui para luego sacar de su cinturón un pergamino de sellado.- Después de todo, gracias a ellos estoy un paso más cerca de mi meta.

· Solo no te confíes, el peor error que puede cometer un Shinobi es el ser arrogante, especialmente ante un enemigo desconocido..- Dijo Rei para luego explotar en una nube de humo.

**Rei.**

Rei recibió los recuerdos del clon que se encontraba con Sui y solo pudo soltar un pequeño suspiro ante la arrogancia de su mejor amigo, pero decidió dejar eso de lado y concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo.

Rei se encontraba elaborando nuevas cartas para su baraja, especiales para el encuentro que tendría dentro de dos semanas. No es que estuviera nervioso, conocía a Sasuke desde hace mucho tiempo, no por nada sus madres eran buenas amigas, así que sabía de sobra como era su carácter y su personalidad, dos elementos que todo buen Shinobi debe conocer de un adversario, o al menos eso decían las memorias de su bisabuelo.

Además, Rei tenía una basta experiencia enfrentando a usuarios del Sharingan mucho más experimentados que Sasuke. Claro, uno de sus enfrentamientos era cierto mocoso idiota y engreído, pero el otro era el ex líder del clan y uno de los Shinobi más famosos de la tercera guerra, además de que este último ya tenía el Sharingan evolucionado hasta la última etapa, esto gracias al uxoricidio.

Además de que Rei contaba con una tercera ventaja sobre Sasuke, que pese a no querer usarla sabía que con el poder de Shunshin no Shisui había pocos Shinobi capaces de derrotarlo, y Sasuke Uchiha no estaba en la lista.

Pero lo que ponía un poco nervioso a Rei era lo que pasaría en el tercer y último día de las Finales del examen.

La invasión.

Rei era alguien multitareas, y ese día debía hacer muchas cosas. Para empezar mientras miope uno y miope dos debían intentar capturar a Sasuke, el debía provocar lo más que pudiera a Gaara para que perdiera el muy poco control que tenía sobre su huésped y que este sea liberado en Konoha, en segundo lugar debía asegurarse de estar presente en la pelea que Orochimaru tendría contra Minato Senju, Kushina Uzumaki y probablemente los otros dos Shinobi legendarios Jiraiya y Tsunade.

Y de paso, cuando la invasión se fuera a la mierda, debía encontrar la forma de salir de Konoha con por lo menos uno de los jinchuriki presentes y entregárselo a sus verdaderos jefes. Y cuando todo acabe habrá sido en parte responsable del evento más violento de los últimos años en el País del Fuego.

Y esas eran las dos misiones que Rei tenía por parte de las personas a las que "seguía", pero también estaba su misión auto impuesta. Liberar a Hinata del sello del Pájaro enjaulado y sacarla de Konoha. Aunque a decir verdad confiaba en que sus compañeros y su "Sensei" podrían cumplir con lo que les había encargado, así que por lo menos ese punto no lo tenía tan nervioso como todo lo demás.

En pocos días sin duda alguna sería el segundo día más agotador de su vida como Shinobi. El primero fue cuando el maldito Fugaku le hizo la enorme cicatriz de quemadura que cubría gran parte de su torso.

Rei terminó de preparar sus cartas con Fuinjutsu. Eran 3 juegos de cartas de cinco cartas cada juego. El primero tenía el kanji Hikari (Luz), el segundo tenía escrito en kanji Hakka (Atrapa fuego) y el tercero tenía escrito en kanji Hiraishin (Pararrayos).

· Lo lamento Sasuke, pero tengo que llegar a las finales y por desgracia para ti el Sharingan es un libro abierto ante mis ojos, ¿O debería decir ojo?- Dijo Rei mientras mandaba un poco de chakra a su ojos izquierdo, lo cual hizo que a través de la pequeña ranura en su máscara se pudiera observar cómo su ojo pasaba de ser rojo con un patrón de tres tomoes a tener un patrón similar a un Shuriken con puntas curvas.

**Jūgo.**

· ¡Debes poner más fuerza!- Le gritó Guren a su alumno.

En el campo de entrenamiento cedido a Oto por parte de Konoha se encontraba Jūgo Genshi entrenando bajo la supervisión de su Sensei Guren. El joven en cuestión tenía ambos brazos transformados en su forma monstruosa mientras golpeaba un gran muro de cristal que su Sensei había creado.

El objetivo de su entrenamiento era crear una corriente de chakra Fūton desde sus brazos para poder dar un golpe lo suficientemente devastador como para noquear a su oponente de un solo ataque. Un arma de un único uso. Jūgo siempre intentaba terminar sus peleas lo más rápido que podía, no gozaba lastimar a las personas, además de que siempre tenía el temor de que un día el sello de Rei fallara y volviera a ser…. A ser un monstruo.

· Te vas a enfrentar a una Hyūga, a uno de los expertos en Taijutsu en Konoha, debes ser capaz de destruir esto.- Le volvió a gritar su Sensei mientras daba otro golpe al cristal, pero el cristal no mostró ningún daño.

Jūgo simplemente aguanto el soltar un bufido ante la insistencia de su profesora. En sus 17 años de vida siempre había sido alguien pacífico, o al menos lo era cuando tenía control sobre sí mismo. Si hubiera tenido la oportunidad habría vivido una vida normal, lejos del trabajo de Shinobi, pero esa posibilidad jamás estuvo a su alcance hasta que conoció a Rei. Ahora solo debía esperar un poco, un par de años y podría vivir una vida pacífica.

Y esperaba que esa vida estuviera llena de música de flauta.

Con ese pensamiento en mente decidió volver a intentar dar el golpe. Preparó su monstruoso brazo derecho y soltó un golpe el cual estaba potenciado con una carga de chakra Fūton expulsado desde las protuberancias de sus hombros y codos.

El golpe de Jūgo fue tan potente que levantó una nube de humo, la cual al esfumarse reveló que el muro de cristal ahora tenía una fisura en donde Jūgo había dado el golpe.

· Bueno, eso es un inicio, ¡Vuelve a intentarlo!- Le gritó Guren a su alumno.

**Hinata.**

La joven Hyūga regresaba de un día muy cansado. Desde la mañana hasta entrada la tarde había estado entrenando con su Sensei para mejorar su taijutsu usando un Jutsu Katon, y después de dos semanas de entrenamiento logró completar dicho entrenamiento. Genma le había dicho que a partir de mañana iniciarían un nuevo entrenamiento junto a alguien más, así que la dejó salir antes de tiempo.

Tiempo que aprovechó para ir al hospital de Konoha para ver cómo iba la recuperación de Rock Lee. No era que fuera muy cercana al Genin de cejas pobladas, pero su mejor amiga Yakumo estaba interesada en el Genin de spandex verde y después de su pelea iba a visitarlo a diario. Según los informes de Tsunade, gracias a la atención temprana prestada a Rock Lee el Genin tenía un 70% de posibilidades de recuperar su condición anterior a la pelea que tuvo con el Genin de Suna.

Hinata se dirigía a su habitación en la zona del clan Hyūga donde habita la rama secundaria. Irónicamente la rama secundaria ocupa la mayoría del complejo del clan mientras que la familia principal ocupaba tan solo la mansión. Aunque claro, dicha mansión cuenta con unas 20 habitaciones con un dojo mucho mejor equipado, además de que mantenían a resguardo los pergaminos con los archivos históricos del clan además de los pergaminos con las técnicas más poderosas y secretas del clan.

Antes, Hinata pensaba que si el plan que tenía con Neji y Hanabi funcionaba, esa mansión no estaría tan vacía, que los líderes de la rama secundaria vivirían ahí junto a la rama principal. Que la historia del clan sería de conocimiento de todo el clan y no de unos pocos, que las técnicas serían enseñadas a quienes mostraran talento para dominarlas.

Pero no, su plan había fracasado, y todo por la traición de una persona, de la única persona más cercana a ella que el propio Naruto, de aquella que había estado a su lado literalmente desde que su vida dentro del vientre de su madre inició.

La persona que estaba parada frente a su puerta, al parecer, esperándola.

· ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, Hanabi-Sama?- PreguntóHinata con toda la cordialidad de la que era capaz, aunque eso no ocultaba el gran desprecio que sentía al llamar a su hermana de esa forma. Recordaba que de niñas solían jugar a que una era La líder del clan y la otra su dama de compañía, pero ahora no era un juego.

· ¿Podrías no llamarme así, por favor? De verdad quisiera tener una charla civilizada contigo.- Dijo Hanabi, casi en tono de súplica.

· Supongo que si me lo pide la heredera del clan, tengo que obedecer, Hanabi.- Dijo Hinata.

· Gracias, ahora, ¿Podríamos pasar a discutir en tu habitación, por favor?- Dijo Hanabi.

· No es necesario que pida permiso, usted es la heredera, como tal puede pasar a cualquier lugar del complejo Hyūga salvo las habitaciones del líder y del gran anciano Todai-Sama.- Dijo Hinata refiriéndose a su abuelo.

Las dos Genin entraron a la habitación, la cual no era muy elegante o espaciosa si se la comparaba con la habitación que Hinata solía compartir con su hermana. Básicamente solo había espacio para la cama, un armario no muy espacioso, con un pequeño baño. No había espacio para libros u otros objetos personales. Tampoco había donde sentarse aparte de la cama, así que las hermanas se quedaron de pie.

· ¿A que debo tu visita?- Dijo Hinata con un notable enojo.

· No hemos podido hablar desde lo que pasó, nos graduamos un par de días después, luego me evitaste, fui a esa misión a Nami no Kuni y ahora tenemos estos exámenes, solo quiero explicarte lo que hice.- Dijo Hanabi.

· Creo que quedó muy claro lo que hiciste ese día.- Dijo Hinata mientras se desamarraba el protector frontal y dejaba expuesta su frente, mostrando el Sello del Pájaro Enjaulado.- Nos traicionaste, a Neji y a mí.

· Eso no fue lo que…- Empezó a decir Hanabi, pero fue interrumpida.

· ¡Claro que sí lo fue!- Dijo con enojo Hinata.- Se supone que nos negaríamos, se supone que rechazaríamos el título de heredera del clan y se lo daríamos a Neji, el podría cambiar las cosas, tiene el apoyo de la rama secundaria, el pudo haber unido al clan, pero tú decidiste que era mejor que tomaras el título y arruinaras todo.

· ¡Tuve que hacerlo!- Gritó Hanabi.- Otō-San dijo que cancelaría mi pacto de matrimonio si me negaba.

Eso sorprendió momentáneamente a Hinata, pero luego de pensarlo bien su enojo aumentó.

· ¿En serio crees que Hiashi dejaría pasar la oportunidad de emparentar al clan Hyūga con el clan Senju? ¿Con el hijo del Hokage? Por favor, no me lo creo.- Luego de eso Hinata hizo una pequeña pausa mientras una idea se le cruzaba por la cabeza.- Y tú tampoco, tú siempre fuiste la más intuitiva de las dos, así que debiste saber que Hiashi estaba blofeando con esa amenaza, así que te debió decir algo para que aceptaras, dime ¿Qué te dijo nuestro padre para aceptar traicionarnos a mi y a Neji?

Ante el comentario de su hermana Hanabi se quedó callada unos instantes y unas lágrimas amenazaban con brotar de sus ojos, pero las contuvo con un gesto. Un Hyūga no puede ser tan débil como para lamentar una decisión, en especial si es para el bien de la familia.

· Yo… n-no puedo, no puedo decirte.- Dijo Hanabi apenas aguantando el llanto.

· ¡HANABI!- Gritó Hinata mientras tomaba a su hermana de los hombros mientras unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.- Eres mi gemela, hemos estado juntas desde siempre, nos hemos dicho todo desde que empezamos a hablar sabes todo de mí y yo de ti, así que por favor, dime ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me traicionaste así? ¿¡Por qué dejaste que me marcarán como una esclava!?

· Y-Yo lo hice por…- Empezó a decir Hanabi, pero de repente su semblante se volvió más serio.- Lo hice por el bien del clan, por eso.

· Si, supongo que sería tonto esperar una respuesta sincera.- Dijo Hinata.- Bueno, Hanabi-Sama, le aconsejo que se marche ya, no creo que la heredera del clan deba estar en la habitación de un miembro cualquiera de la rama secundaria.

Hanabi decidió que su platica había terminado, así que corrió la puerta de la habitación de su hermana y se preparaba para irse.

· Si de verdad quieres saber, pregúntale a Wohari-Obāsama por eso.- Dijo Hanabi para luego cerrar la puerta de golpe y marcharse.

Eso le sorprendió a Hinata, dado que podía contar con una mano las veces que había escuchado ese nombre. Wohari era su abuela materna, la madre de su madre. No tenía mucha información acerca de ella, murió 4 años antes de su nacimiento, ni siquiera su difunta madre hablaba mucho de ella, aunque siempre supuso la razón.

Wohari Hyūga, pese a su avanzada edad de 50 años, combatió en la Tercera Guerra Shinobi y pereció en una batalla contra Shinobi de Kirigakure, pero lo peor fue lo qué pasó con su cuerpo. Antes de que sus compañeros pudieran recoger su cuerpo, Wohari sufrió la peor desgracia que puede sufrir no sólo un Hyūga, sino también cualquier usuario de un Dōjutsu.

El enemigo le había quitado uno de sus ojos.

**13 de Octubre del año 077.**

Hinata iba camino al campo de entrenamiento de su equipo Genin. El campo de entrenamiento número 6. No se diferenciaba mucho de otros, salgo porque su Sensei lo había modificado especialmente para el entrenamiento de un equipo de captura e inmovilización.

Hinata se sorprendió al ver no sólo a su Sensei en el campo de entrenamiento, también estaba su compañero Fū y a alguien a quien rara vez veía fuera de una de las juntas del clan y de un par de saludos cuando visitaba a su prima Natsu o Tokuma.

El medio hermano de su madre. Mukai Kohinata. De metro ochenta de alto, con el uniforme estándar de los Jōnin de Konoha, pero de forma curiosa su banda cubría su ojo izquierdo y en su boca llevaba un cigarrillo humeante. Su aspecto era muy similar al de cualquier otro Hyūga, pero al mismo tiempo no lo era. Su pelo era negro, pero no del tono negro azulado típico en muchos Hyūga, era negro carbón y en lugar de tener el pelo lacio y largo o una cola de caballo, su pelo era medio corto y no estaba peinado, de hecho su banda Shinobi cubría parte de su cabeza y el cabello libre estaba desordenado, lo cual acompañado de una descuidada barba de varios días le daba un aspecto muy sucio. Su piel era de un tono moreno como muchos Hyūga y sus facciones eran aún más firmes que las de su padre o abuelo.

Mukai era por mucho la persona más impopular del clan y el sentimiento era mutuo. En general los Hyūga lo despreciaban por ser un mestizo con un solo Byakugan, otros lo odiaban por resistirse a usar el apellido Hyūga, otros más le tenían envidia por haber tenido dos hijos con la hija del anterior líder del clan; lo que hacía a Mukai su tío político de lado materno y paterno, y otros más encontraban su actitud bastante repelente.

· Buenos días, Genma-Sensei, Fū, Mukai-Ojisan.- Dijo Hinata con mucho respeto, aunque su tío solo respondió con un pequeño gruñido.

· Hola Hinata, como te dije durante las dos semanas que nos quedan vas a entrenar tu Taijutsu, así que le pedí a tu tío Mukai que te entrenara hasta los exámenes Chūnin.- Dijo Genma mientras señalaba a Mukai.

· Y yo me aburrí de escuchar el sermón de mi padre acerca del peligro de jugar con las corrientes mentales paralelas, así que decidí entrenar un poco con Genma-Sensei.- Dijo Fū.

· De acuerdo.- Dijo Hinata para luego hacer una reverencia ante su tío.- Agradezco que decida entrenarme, Mukai-Ojisan.

· Vaya, si que estás bien domesticada, se nota que fuiste educada para ser una heredera, aunque claro, ahora eres otra esclava.- Dijo Mukai con su voz sumamente ronca.

Hinata muy pocas veces había interactuado con Mukai. Había convivido mucho con Natsu o Tokuma, pero el padre de estos nunca fue muy accesible y su humor empeoró al enviudar.

· Escucha niña, el ingrato de mi hijo le está enseñando al mocoso del cara copiada mientras que a la otra princesita la está educando el estirado de tu padre, así que supongo que para equilibrar las cosas y como ya use el pago que me dio el idiota con fijaciones orales que tienes por Sensei, es mi trabajo enseñarte un par de cosas durante estas dos semanas.- Dijo Mukai mientras apagaba su cigarrillo con la suela de su sandalia Shinobi.

· De acuerdo, Mukai-Sensei.- Dijo Hinata.

· Bueno, necesitaremos algo de espacio, así que vayamos más al fondo de este campo.- Dijo Mukai para luego voltear a ver a Genma.- Con tu permiso.

· Adelante Mukai, confió en que harás un buen trabajo.- Dijo Genma mientras balanceaba el Senbon que tenía en su boca.

Luego de eso la joven Hyūga y el mestizo se alejaron de Genma y Fū.

· Sensei, tengo curiosidad, ¿Cómo convenció a Kohinata para que entrenara a Hinata?- Preguntó el joven Yamanaka.

· Le pagué, le di un raro vino que Shizune recibió de Tsunade por su cumpleaños.- Dijo Genma.

· ¿Cómo logró que Shizune le diera un vino raro?- Preguntó Fū.

· Ella no lo sabe, puse el vino en una bota la cual le entregue a Mukai, luego llené la botella con un vino cualquiera y la devolví a su lugar.- Explicó Genma.

· ¿Y no cree que Shizune se va a enterar?

· Es un hecho que si te dicen que un alimento es más caro de lo que realmente es te va a saber mejor. Bebimos el vino barato hace unos días, Shizune dijo que era; literalmente, "El mejor vino que haya probado en su vida".- Dijo Genma mientras imitaba la voz de su novia.

**En algún lugar del País de los Campos de Arroz.**

En una habitación subterránea se encontraba uno de los Shinobi más poderosos y más peligrosos de todo el continente elemental. Aquel que se decía era el más inteligente en cuanto a ciencias naturales y que se decía había matado a miles realizando los más enfermizos experimentos.

Orochimaru, la serpiente Blanca de Konoha y aquel que en la actualidad rivalizaba con Fugaku del Ojo malvado por el título del renegado más peligroso proveniente de Konoha. El Shinobi de aspecto viperino se encontraba sentado en un trono de roca en el interior de su laboratorio, el cual estaba lleno de matraces y tubos de ensayo con los contenidos más abominables, como sacados de una pesadilla.

Orochimaru no se encontraba solo.

Frente a él estaban de pie dos figuras. Ambas eran de gran estatura y por su complexión ambos eran hombres, aunque uno era notablemente más delgado que el otro. Y a juzgar por su silueta uno tenía pelo lacio mientras que el otro tenía un pelo en punta.

· Ah, Naruto-Kun, que interesante sentido del humor tienes.- Dijo el Shinobi para luego lamerse los labios con su inusualmente larga lengua.

**Flashback no Jutsu. 20 de Agosto del año 077 (Un mes antes del inicio de los exámenes Chūnin).**

Orochimaru se encontraba en una habitación subterránea la cual servía como su oficina. Desde dicha habitación controlaba sus muchas operaciones ilegales, desde la información que le proporcionaban sus espías en las diferentes Aldeas Shinobi hasta sus notas de los resultados de sus diferentes experimentos.

Frente a él se encontraban sus tres lugartenientes, sus hombres de mayor confianza.

El primero era Akizakura Haruno, el cual fue su alumno mientras aún se encontraba en Konoha y que años después de que él escapara este cometió el crimen de parricidio y escapó de la aldea de Konoha y logró unirse con su antiguo mentor.

El segundo era Kabuto Yakushi, uno de los agentes de Danzō al cual había manipulado para convertirlo en su agente más leal y de mayor utilidad. Un chico huérfano, único sobreviviente de la Batalla del Paso de las Campanillas, con un talento para el Ninjutsu médico que igualaba al que tenía Tsunade a esa edad, pero con el beneficio incluido de que a Kabuto no le temblaba la mano para realizar Jutsu médicos que estaban catalogados como "poco éticos" o inmorales.

Y por último, su más reciente aliado de importancia, el más joven del grupo y en el que Orochimaru tenía mayor confianza. Naruto Uzumaki. Jamás olvidaría el día en que el hijo desaparecido de Minato Senju y Kushina Uzumaki llegó literalmente a su puerta, con una mirada que solo había visto en los Shinobi que habían presenciado los peores horrores del mundo en las guerras pasadas. Un chico con un talento extraordinario para las artes Shinobi; al igual que su difunto bisabuelo Tobirama Senju, y con una mente en extremo aguda para alguien de su edad. Sin duda consideraría al chico como contenedor luego de que obtuviera el Sharingan, pero por lo pronto sería uno de sus mayores agentes.

Orochimaru acababa de contarle a sus principales agentes sus planes para invadir Konohagakure luego de que usurpara la identidad del Yondaime Kazekage con ayuda de Kimimaro Kaguya. Además de que se encargaría de acabar con el Relámpago Amarillo con ayuda del Jutsu que el abuelo de este creo, el Edo Tensei, el cual usaría para revivir a los dos primeros Hokage, el aclamado Dios de los Shinobi Hashirama Senju y el Shinobi más veloz de su época, Tobirama Senju. Con esos dos el destruir Konoha sería un juego de niños y el ir por las demás Aldeas además de acabar con ese grupo de bastardos de Akatsuki tampoco le tomaría mucho tiempo.

Sus dos primeros seguidores empezaron a llenarlo de halagos y elogios, pero el tercero y más joven parecía dudar del plan.

· Perdóneme, Orochimaru-Sama, pero dudo que este plan funcione.- Dijo Naruto con mucha calma, no parecía estar inquieto por haber escuchado como una de las personas más peligrosas del continente planeaba el asesinato de su padre.

· ¿Cómo te atreves a cuestionar a Orochimaru, miserable mocoso?- Dijo Akizakura con una mirada de furia para con el rubio.

· Tengo el suficiente criterio para darle mi opinión a mi superior, de querer ser un lamebotas zalamero como ustedes me teñiría el pelo de gris y me pondría unos ridículos anteojos con graduación equivocada.- Dijo Naruto dandole una mirada altanera a sus dos compañeros.

· Maldito infeliz…- Empezó a decir Kabuto mientras activaba su bisturí de chakra.- Si lo que quieres es morir…

· Calma, Kabuto, calma.- Dijo Orochimaru mientras mandaba su instinto asesino al Shinobi médico, el cual desactivó su técnica y se calmó.- Dejemos que Naruto se exprese con libertad.

Algo que Orochimaru disfrutaba de su joven pupilo era que el chico se divertía al tocar los puntos sensibles de Kabuto y Akizakura. Pese a la diferencia de edad los veía como tontos y no dejaba pasar ninguna oportunidad para burlarse de ellos y era lo suficientemente astuto para poder salir impune de cualquier represalia de esos dos.

· Gracias, Orochimaru-Sama.- Dijo Naruto con un gesto de gratitud y admiración en su cara.- En realidad veo dos grandes problemas con el plan. Para empezar somos básicamente una aldea que apareció de la nada y que ahora va a ir a los exámenes Chūnin así como así, dudo que el Hokage y su mentor no tengan sospechas de nosotros.

· Es una buena observación, Naruto-Kun.- Dijo Orochimaru mientras acariciaba su barbilla.- Y tienes razón, dudo que tu padre y padrino no sospechen qué pasa algo, pero dudo que Konoha intente dar un golpe hasta la invasión. Se van a preparar, pero van a caer.

· Por el Edo Tensei, ¿Verdad?- Dijo Naruto.- Ese precisamente es mi segundo problema con el plan, su carta de triunfo es un Jutsu que recién dominó y que básicamente va a usar para traer de entre los muertos a un Shinobi el cual tenía unas reservas inmensas de chakra; lo cual complicaría el mantenerlo bajo control, y el otro no sólo era el Shinobi más inteligente de su época, sino que también fue el creador de dicho Jutsu, el traer a esos dos sería algo sumamente problemático.

· ¿Y qué sugieres entonces?- Dijo Akizakura con desdén.

· Pues es algo bastante simple, dejamos que los primeros Hokage sigan descansando en paz y nuestro señor revive a otros dos Shinobi.- Dijo Naruto como si se tratara de lo más obvio del mundo.

· ¿Alguna sugerencia, Naruto-Kun?- Dijo Orochimaru.

· Hay dos Shinobi de renombre que en cuanto a habilidades estaban casi a la par de los hermanos Senju, pero no contaban con un chakra descomunal como Hashirama y no conocían tan a fondo el funcionamiento del Edo Tensei, pero ambos eran sumamente poderosos y se labraron un nombre durante la Primera Guerra. Además de que la presencia de ambos generará en Minato cierto impacto emocional que nos puede ayudar en la pelea. Me refiero a La Cadena Escarlata y al Cometa de Ébano.- Dijo Naruto.

Por unos momentos Orochimaru se quedó desconcertado ante los apodos que su pupilo acababa de decir. Y mientras más lo pensaba, más le gustaba la idea.

· Dime, Naruto-Kun, ¿Qué tanto sabes de ellos?- Dijo Orochimaru.

· Pues de Cadena Escarlata sé que fue quien derrotó a las fuerzas de Iwa después de la muerte de Hashirama y que diseñó la barrera de seguridad de Konoha, además de que por lo que me contaba Tsunade de él, fue alguien sumamente valiente, amoroso y en si una gran persona, aunque claro, su juicio estaba sumamente sesgado.- Dijo Naruto.

· Te puedo asegurar, Naruto-Kun, que todo lo que dijo Tsunade fue verdad ¿Y que sabes del Cometa de Ébano? Dudo que Minato haya hablado mucho de él.- Dijo Orochimaru.

· De lo que sé es que en conjunto con fuerzas de Kumo logró acabar con las fuerzas de la armada oro y plata, de hecho fue él en persona quién mató a Kinkaku mientras se encontraba en su transformación de pseudo jinchuriki, pero fuera de sus logros en la guerra no hay mucho que pueda decir dado que de por sí era un Anbu. Solo le pregunté a Minato por él en una ocasión cuando tenía cinco años y por cómo reaccionó decidí que lo mejor sería no volver a preguntar por él.- Dijo Naruto recordando aquella ocasión.

· De acuerdo.- Dijo Orochimaru.- Tengo mucho que planear antes de la invasión, así que por lo pronto ustedes pueden irse, y Naruto-Kun, gracias por tan útiles observaciones, no dudes que las tomaré en cuenta.

· Solo quiero serle de ayuda, Orochimaru-Sama.- Dijo Naruto mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia ante el renegado.

**Flashback no Jutsu. Kai.**

Orochimaru miraba con una gran sonrisa a quienes estaban delante de él. Cierto, el usar a los primeros Hokage para destruir Konoha habría sido algo sumamente placentero y hasta irónico, pero como dijo su General de Plata, controlar a esos dos sería una tarea demasiado complicada y que a la larga podría traer complicaciones.

Pero estos dos…

Ambos fueron Shinobi talentosos que en las primeras dos guerras le dieron la victoria a Konoha. Gracias a ellos y a algunos otros Shinobi famosos Konoha se convirtió en la aldea Shinobi más poderosa.

Ellos liberaron la primera generación de Shinobi nacidos en Konoha.

La Cadena Escarlata y el Cometa de Ébano.

· Ah, cuando Minato y Tsunade los vean, será algo tan delicioso.- Dijo Orochimaru mientras se relamía los labios con su lengua de serpiente.


End file.
